The Twin Phantoms
by Frostforge44
Summary: I know, I know. A typical tale of half-teen, half-ghost Fenton twins. Well, I like the idea, so deal with it. Comments and reviews are appreciated, and all I can say about the storyline is that it's every Danny Phantom episode ever made with a few original episode chapters. So, join Danny and Dayna Fenton on their adventures through adolescence and controlling their ghost powers!
1. Mystery Meat

**Hello, this is my first Danny Phantom fic, so I hope you guys like it. Don't get me wrong, I'm well aware that there are other stories like this, but I think it's a good idea and I wanted to do it. Anyway, this is basically going to be every single Danny Phantom episode with a few of my own original episode ideas. I've got at least four original episode chapters to write. **

**Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. I only own Dayna Fenton and Dayna Phantom. Enjoy!**

"So, Danny, Dayna. You and your little friends want to fight ghosts," said a large man in an orange jumpsuit to the four children sitting in front of him.

The Fenton twins, Danny and Dayna, looked at each other with confused blue eyes, than back at their father before the oldest twin replied, "Ah, ac-ac-actually, Dad? I…want to be an astronaut."

Danny's black hair was short and spiky and had icy blue eyes, the same as his sister. He wore a white and red t-shirt with blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

Dayna nodded, some of her raven-colored bangs covering her eyes as she added, "And I want to be a professional choreographer."

Dayna's black hair was longer, but also spiky. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with a green, short-sleeved jacket, dark blue jeans, and green and white sneakers.

"I used to be into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones," Sam said.

"Waste these good looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts?" Tucker asked, gesturing to himself. "Criminal."

Danny and Dayna's father, Jack, said, "Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn."

He turned around, messing with some equipment and beakers of sorts on a table.

With a heavy sigh, the twin Fentons sank into their chairs. They suddenly got an alarmed look on their face as blue mist escaped their mouths.

"Uh oh," Dayna muttered, looking around the room, only for their attention to go to the Ghost Portal as it came alive and opened.

"This isn't good," Danny whispered as two ectopusses escaped from the portal, yet were completely oblivious to their father. The swarmed at Tucker and Sam, wrapping their tentacles around their mouths before they could so much as give out a scream.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared," Jack said, still not even noticing the ectopusses. "And so will you. Whether you want to be or not."

"In more ways than one. Right, big brother?" Dayna smirked, looking at her twin brother. He smirked back, a determined look crossing his face as they jumped into their ghost forms and into action.

In mere minutes, the two ghost hybrids defeated the ectopusses, getting Sam and Tucker back into their chairs as their father turned to look at them. Seriously, it was a great surprise to them that he didn't look earlier.

"And _that_? That is the Fenton Portal," Jack pointed to the now closed portal. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works, too."

"Now," he continues, turning back to them, "who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

He was greeted with Sam and Tucker, the two trembling at their very recent experience. Danny and Dayna came out behind them, panting frantically.

"You kids, look at cha! You're too excited to speak!" Danny and Dayna looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. The two shared a sort of twin telepathy, you see, and they were thinking the same thing.

_Could this get any worse?_

"So, I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony."

The two hung their heads, confirming their thoughts with a slight correction. It is now worse _and _boring.

"Never got the pony. As a matter of fact, we had to eat horsemeat during the war. Had a problem with that."

* * *

It was a normal morning in the FentonWorks house. Well, as normal as it gets. Danny and Dayna were eating cereal. Their older sister, Jazz, was reading a book named "Surviving Adolescence Through Therapy". Their mother, Maddie Fenton, was tinkering with a new invention using a torch.

Jazz looked up from her book, looking annoyed at her mother before sticking her nose back into her book.

As Danny ate his cereal, his hand started to disappear. The spoon dropped through his hand and dropped into his bowl as he tried to take a bite. Both he and his sister gasped while he hid his hand behind his back.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Their mother said happily. Their father appears behind him, looking very eager as he asked,

"What did you say? It's _done_?"

Jack grabbed it and exclaimed, "The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to ghosts."

Dayna took in a sharp breath, making her gag on her cereal as Danny asked worriedly, "It uses what to track what?"

At the sound of his sister choking, Danny pats her back until she swallowed. She breathed air in frantically and gave her older twin a small smile as she whispered, "Thanks."

He smiled back before frowning a bit as a robotic woman's voice said, "Welcome to the Fenton Finder. Two ghosts are near. Walk forward."

Danny pulls his sister out of the chair, walking backwards as their parents walked forward. The beeps got louder as they got closer to the twin siblings. They were backed up into the wall and their parents stopped as the inventions said,

"Ghosts located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

Danny and Dayna looked at each other, then back at their mother and father with weak smiles.

"What?" Jack asks, looking at his wife. "Gah, that can't be right."

Suddenly, both Danny and Dayna's bodies became intangible, nearly threatening to go through the wall. They quickly manage to become solid again, but looked defeated. They looked at each other, having a silent discussion, and then they nodded before turning back to their parents.

"Actually," Danny started, causing his parents to look at the both of them. "I need to tell you guys something."

Dayna grabbed hold of his hand, "The both of us. There's something the _both_ of us need to tell you."

Jazz closed her book, saying, "That's not all you two need. You need _guidance_. And parents who can provide it."

As the eldest sibling lightly pushed their parents away, their mother said,

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-"

"Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult. And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of these impressionable little children!" Jazz defiantly said, pulling her two younger siblings in a protective hug.

"Uh, Jazz?" Dayna pointed a finger up, as if raising her hand. "We're fourteen. We're not children."

Ignoring them both, Jazz pulled them out of the kitchen, "Come, you abused, unwanted wretches. I'll drive you both to school."

* * *

In Casper High School, the four friends walked up the stairs to get to their next class.

"I think we should tell them," Danny said.

Dayna nodded, "They may be ghost hunters, but they're our parents. I'm sure they'll understand…you know, eventually."

"Why? Parents don't listen," Sam said as they stopped midway up the stairs. "Even worse, they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!"

Dayna, Danny, and Tucker looked at each other, than at Sam. Danny said, "Sam, W-we're talking about our powers?"

"Our problems?" Dayna added.

Sam calmed down instantly, becoming embarrassed as she replied, "Oh, right. Me too."

"It's been a month since the accident and we still have barely any control! If somebody catches us, we go from geeks to freaks around here!"

The three watched as Danny's lower half became intangible, making him sink into the floor. Though, Danny didn't really notice it.

"Kinda like you're doing right now?" Tucker asked, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

Danny looked down, gasping loudly as Tucker and Sam grabbed him by his underarms. They brought him back up, and his lower half became tangible again.

Dayna smirked, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes as she said, "I guess I'm the lucky one. I've had barely any trouble with disappearing."

She opened her eyes, but instead of her and Danny's normal blue, they were glowing a bright orange. Danny smirked smugly and said,

"You know, Dayna, you look like you're all set for Halloween. Those eyes really go with your hair."

Raising an eyebrow, Dayna looked into the window next to her. Upon seeing her glowing orange eyes, she gasps and blinks her eyes shut. When she opens them again, they return to their normal icy blue.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

"Tell me about it," her twin said as they continued up the stiars. "If our dad can invent something that accidentally made us half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?"

"Maybe because he's a nut?" Dayna asked.

"Yeah, that explains it," Danny said, becoming a bit depressed along with his sister. So depressed, that they didn't notice that their bodies became intangible and the two walked right through the snack machines.

Sam rushed to them and said as they became solid again, "Danny, Dayna, your powers make you guys unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm a Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian."

"Which means, what?" Tucker asked nobody in particular.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Dayna replied.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff?" Tucker waved a hand, sticking up two fingers, "Two words: meat connoisseur," he sniffed the air and said, "Last night, you two had Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive," Danny said, amused.

"Not bad," Dayna added.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong," Tucker proudly said.

"…And it's about to end," Sam said, happily continuing, "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait. What did you do?" Tucker asked, now becoming scared and alarmed.

* * *

_I'm so glad I packed a lunch, _Dayna winced as something was placed on her brother's tray. It looked to be grass and dirt on bread.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?"

Not too many people were panicking, though they didn't seem to be too happy about the menu change. Everyone, but Tucker, that is.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Sam seemed pleased as the same 'grass on a bun' was set on her tray, "Tucker, it's time for a change."

* * *

As the four sat down at their usually table, Dayna unpacked her lunch as her brother held a spoonful of the grass on a bun. He looked at it questioningly, wondering if he should eat it or not.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?"

Before she could answer, the teacher and vice-principal of Casper High, Mr. Lancer, set a hand on her shoulder. He was a little out of shape and always seemed to blame Danny and Tucker for anything bad that may happen. Dayna was left out of it, though she thought it was unfair that her brother always got blamed.

"Ah, Ms. Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker suddenly sniffs the air, his eyes wide in alertness, "Meat. Near."

Mr. Lancer looked away as he noticed Tucker turning his glare on him. Looking around nervously, he said, "No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue."

Danny and Dayna looked at each other when the teacher pulled out a toothpick and used it. Mr. Lancer tosses it away and says to Sam, "Thanks again."

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam," Tucker turned his glare to Sam after their teacher left them alone.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter," Sam objected, holding her grass on a bun up.

"It's garbage," Danny and Tucker echoed.

Dayna furrowed her eyebrows and said, "I'm sorry, Sam, but I kinda have to side with the guys on this one. I'm glad you're passionate, but it's kind of affecting everyone in a negative way."

Suddenly, the two Fenton twins gasped, blue mist escaping their mouths. Danny voiced their thoughts, "Uh, guys? We've got a problem."

Danny's head flew forward as a handful of mud collided with the back of his head.

"FENTONS!"

"Make that two problems," Dayna whispered, she and her brother turned and grimaced.

It was Dash Baxter. Jock, football star, and total bully and jerk to the Fenton twins for as long as they could remember. Dash had never done any physical damage to Dayna, but he saved all of that for Danny and Tucker.

"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_-pies! With _MUD_! From the ground! All because of _your_ girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny said, putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam said embarrassed.

"And, just to be clear, Dash, the ground is _generally _where mud comes from. You didn't need to elaborate," Dayna crossed her arms.

Dash grabbed Danny by his shirt and lifted him a few inches off of the ground. He brought Danny's face towards him and yelled, "These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me!" How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_?!"

"Actually, it's top-soil," Sam elaborated, her being the calmest out of pretty much everyone in the cafeteria.

"Also from the ground," Dayna chimed in.

In response to that, Dash threw the male Fenton twin at the table, "Whatever!"

Danny hit a bench, having his younger sister come to him to make sure he was okay. Dash pushed a plate of mud towards Danny's face, "Eat it. _All _of it."

"Don't do it, Danny! He's not worth it," Dayna grabbed her brother's wrist, sending the blonde jock a narrow-eyed glare as Danny actually held up a spoonful of the stuff.

Their faces turned to shock again and blue mist escapes their mouths. Looking to the side, they see a ghost that strangely looked much like a lunch lady in the kitchen.

"Uh…uh," Danny muttered, glancing down at his plate before brightening. He picked up his plate and yelled out, "GARBAGE FIGHT!"

The plate of mud slaps Dash in the face. Dayna smirks and takes Tucker's plate, chucking it at another girl's face. Soon, the whole lunchroom was in complete chaos, everyone flinging mud at each other.

Sam stood up and yelled, "It's not garbage! It's-"

"No time for a nonviolent protest, Sam!" Dayna shouted, pulling her down to crawling level, which they did through the crowd.

"You both are gonna pay for this, Fentons!" Dash angrily cried out. He was then hit with two clumps of mud in the head.

"Oh, great. We're still his favorites," Danny muttered as they crawled to the kitchen. When they got in, they did see a ghost Lunch Lady holding a salad in her hands, though she didn't seem like much of a threat. In fact, she seemed so kind and sweet.

"Hah. Shouldn't be so bad," Tucker said, seeing a bright side to the situation. "She looks a little like my grandmother."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny whispered, causing his sister to elbow him roughly in the side.

The Lunch Lady Ghost turned to them and asked in a sweet voice while floating over to them, "Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah. She did," Tucker jabbed a thumb at Sam.

The Lunch Lady Ghost suddenly flared up in anger with green flames surrounding her as she yelled, "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!"

They gasped in surprise and fear as she continued, "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR _FIFTY YEARS_!"

"Get behind us!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker ducked behind the two, he behind Danny and she behind Dayna.

"Wow. I feel safe," Sam sarcastically muttered.

"We're goin' ghost!" Danny and Dayna shouted at the same time. A blue aura surrounds the both of them, which then splits into two rings that travels up their bodies vertically.

As the rings passed, Danny's clothing became a black jumpsuit with the hands and feet being white. His black, spiky hair turns white and his blue eyes turn green.

Dayna's outfit became a black jumpsuit as well, only the sleeves only reached to her elbows, and she wore white, fingerless gloves as well. Her long, black hair turned white and her eyes turned a bright orange.

The two grew determined as they flew right up to the Lunch Lady Ghost, who was floating in mid-air. Danny yelled, sounding a little unsure, "We command you to…go away!"

The Lunch Lady Ghost's hand started to glow and the dishes flew all around the kitchen.

"Maybe we were a bit hasty. _Please_ go away?" Dayna smiled nervously, her arms going behind her back.

The dishes launch themselves at the duo, making them flinch and slam their eyes shut. Their bodies become intangible, causing the dishes to fly right through them. They opened their eyes, their bodies becoming solid again, making them brighten up.

The dishes start flying, both at Sam and Tucker. The twin Phantoms separated, Danny catching the dishes heading for Sam and Dayna catching the dishes targeting Tucker. The two stacked up the dishes neatly along the counter.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out for us, we could have an exciting career as busboys," Danny said dryly.

"Uh, Danny?" Dayna pointed behind them. The ovens started moving, coming to life instantly with green fire.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred!" The Lunch Lady Ghost shouted.

"It's only the third most important meal of the day!" Dayna retorted.

"Lunch has _rules_!" She then turned kind again as she asked politely, "Anybody want cake?"

Sam and Tucker nodded their heads in shock, but then Lunch Lady Ghost's face turned outraged as she boomed,

"_TOO BAD!_ Children who change _my _menu do not get dessert!"

She suddenly disappeared, phasing into the ceiling. The green fire flies out, coming right at Sam and Tucker, who dodged out of the way just in time. Danny and Dayna dodged their own attacks.

The ovens suddenly gain expressions, becoming angry as they leaped at Sam and Tucker. The two flinched and waited for the end. Danny and Dayna flew behind them, Danny pressing his hands on Tucker's shoulders and Dayna on Sam's. The two concentrated and successfully made all of them intangible.

They flew through the wall before they could get hit and tumbled into the hallway. The four of them looked around, happy yet surprised that they were alive.

"Hey! It worked!" Danny exclaimed, looking down in excitement at his hands.

"Yeah! Twin power!" Dayna chirped, she and Danny high-fiving each other.

"_This _is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!" Sam angrily shouted.

A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Danny turn to look for the cause. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights go out. Electricity sparks everywhere before finally going away. Danny and Dakota looked around worriedly before seeing the row of lockers closest to them. Three of them opened up with school supplies flying out of them. And right to the Lunch Lady Ghost, who still looked as peeved as heck.

Tucker suddenly sniffed the air, now seeing various meats fly past him as he muttered, "Steak..! Ribeye...! Porterhouse...! Medium-rare...!"

"Ooh! Ribeye? Where?" Dayna asked eagerly, earning a confused yet disapproving glance from her older sibling. "What? I never got to eat lunch yet!"

"But where did it come from?" Tucker suddenly had a knowing glare on his face. "Lancer!"

In a matter of seconds, the meat covered the Lunch Lady Ghost, making her into a gigantic, meaty monster that towered over them.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" She suddenly turned nice again as she held up a cookie, "Cookie?"

Sam shakes her head fearfully.

The ghost seems a little surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to her evil self. She yelled out as she raised a meaty claw, ready to attack Sam, "Then _perish_!"

Danny slides in front of Sam, surprising her as he angrily growled, "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!"

Danny moves his hand down a bit and his hand begins glowing blue. Looking at his hand he realizes he has accidentally caused himself to revert back to his usual self. The blue glow travels from his hand down his body and his clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual selves. Dayna slaps a hand over her forehead, sliding it down her face as she was now the only able ghost fighter.

"Whoops! I didn't mean to do that," Danny smiled sheepishly.

The Lunch Lady Ghost yells and grabs Danny within her meaty grasp before sending him flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers covers them up. She then grabs Sam her off the ground and suddenly flies off down the hallway, taking Sam with her.

"SAM!" Dayna shouted, flying off right after the girl. Tucker and Danny were on their knees, getting ready to go.

"Come on! Change back! We gotta go!" Tucker said and the two were about to take off when two hands suddenly grab both boys by their collars.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Mr. Lancer irritably said, pulling them both to their feet.

"Told ya you'd pay, Fenton!" Dash smirked triumphantly. Great, Danny thought sarcastically, this is perfect. His sister and Sam were who knows where, and now he and Tucker were in some deep trouble.

* * *

Mr. Lancer sorted through files in his file cabinet while Danny and Tucker sat in chairs in front of his desk. Dash was in the back wall looking pleased with the way things are turning out.

Mr. Lancer pulled out file and read, "Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room."

Tucker gives a sly smile at this comment. Not really something he should be proud of.

"Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today."

"So...gentlemen, tell me," Mr. Lancer spoke calmly before slamming the file onto the desk, causing the two boys to recoil in their chairs, "WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?!"

"Dash started it!" Danny started defensively. "He threw-"

But Mr. Lancer cut him off, "Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn. You two, however, are not."

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, then back at the vice-principal as he moved from his desk and to the door, "I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter, watch the door."

Dash smirked as he closed the door, leaving the two boys completely alone. For now. Beeps rang and the two brought their cell phones out of their pockets.

"_Found Sam and Lunch Lady Ghost. Come to Storage Room 3. Dayna_," They read off the text. Turning to the security cameras in the office, they saw that the Fenton sister was right. The camera for Storage Room 3 had a meat trail going through it.

"Great. We gotta find Sam. I feel like _I _got her kidnapped," Tucker said, the two getting up out of their seats.

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu, how about that?" Danny sarcastically retorted, glaring at his friend.

Danny transforms into his ghostly form, grabbing Tucker and turning them intangible before leaving through the floor. Just before Mr. Lancer and Dash could get back, but they were sure that they would be in big trouble later.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Dayna snapped, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the two as they phased through the door.

"Occupational hazard," Danny replied, only for the two twins to be interrupted by Tucker once again.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" he cried happily, latching himself onto a wall of meat boxes. "I"d dreamed of it, but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"

"How is it that _we're_ the ones with the ghost powers," Danny started, gesturing to him and his sister.

"And _you're _the weird kid?" Dayna finished, pointing at the tech nerd. Danny turned serious again as he asked Dayna,

"Sam. Is she okay?"

They gasp and widen their eyes at the sound of cackling nearby. Dayna floated up and forward, "Let's go find out."

The three peer around a stack of boxes to see the Lunch Lady Ghost and Sam...who was struggling to get out of a pile of meat. Eww.

"My dear child," the ghost started in her kind voice, "Meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile! Who won't you eat it?"

"We don't need meat," Sam responded, denying the chicken leg that was offered to her. "That's _fact_!"

The Lunch Lady Ghost reverted bak to her evil self with wind blowing around the room violently as she pointed at Sam, "SILENCE! You need discipline! Manners! Respect! Ya know where that comes from? MEAT!"

She goes right back to her nice side and asks,

"Chicken or fish?"

"Wow, talk about being bipolar," Dayna whispered before pulling back behind the boxes with her brother and guy friend.

"We'll take care of the ghost," Danny whispered to Tucker. "You just find a way to get same out of that pile of meat."

Almost immediately, Tucker pulled out a fork and knife, saying, "Waaaay ahead of you."

Danny and Dayna nodded at each other and took off after the ghost. The both of them pulled back clenched fists, ready to punch the Lunch Lady Ghost. She turned around to face them, but was too late. The next thing anyone knew was that she was on the ground after being slammed into a brick wall, glaring at the ghost children as they landed in front of her.

"Don't worry, Sam! I'll have you free in not time!" Tucker enthusiastically exclaimed, cutting into the meat pile with his fork and knife.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sam said with disbelief.

Danny and Dayna crouched down before catapulting into the air, somersaulting in mid-air as they prepared to kick the Lunch Lady Ghost. Unfortunately, she caught the two by their ankles in one hand, dangling them upside down.

"Don't you see?! This is why you need meat! You're both skin and bones!" She bellowed, throwing the two through the air. Danny and Dayna became intangible again, skidding across the floor until the two were halfway through a wall.

The Lunch Lady Ghost hands glowed green as she summoned shish kebobs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for the twin Phantoms. They saw this and made their bodies split in two, the meat passing through the stretched intangible area of his body he created.

"Sweet. New power," Dayna smiled, her brother smiling back before turning back to the Lunch Lady Ghost. "And for your information, I've got plenty of muscle! I spend eight hours a week at least dancing!"

She yelled out, the meat flew out of their boxes and surrounded her, turning her into the meat monster she was once before.

The Lunch Lady Ghost looked very evil as the meat soars all around her before attaching to her forming the huge meat monster she was earlier. She fired meat at Danny and Dayna, which upon hitting him reverts back to being her fist and captures them in her grasp.

"Help's on the way, guys!" Tucker cried, having his fork and knife at the ready.

The Lunch Lady Ghost threw the two, making them yell and become intangible and go right through the wall. The meaty ghost turned to the two humans, looming over them as she growled.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run," Sam nodded.

They were off in an instant, yelling as they ran for the door, but was trapped once the ghost threw a giant pile of meat at the door. Dayna and Danny stuck their heads partly through the wall, Danny holding the back of his head and Dayna placing a hand across her forehead, almost ignoring Sam and Tucker as they ran past. They snapped out of their daze and grew determined, flashing off right after them.

The Lunch Lady Ghost brought up her fists, ready to slam them down on them. Danny and Dayna grabbed onto them, turning the four of them intangible and zipping through the wall before they could be crushed. They managed to fly a few yards outside before the intangibility wore out, the two Fenton siblings having to struggle to concentrate.

"Gee, you two. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You both must be exhausted," Sam observed as they began to slowly lose altitude.

"What? Of course not!" Danny said defensively, trying to keep his eyes from closing.

"Yeah. What gave you that idea..." Dayna yawned right before the four of them fall to the ground as the Phantom twins passed out. The aura surrounds them again and they revert back to their usual selves.

* * *

"Huh? What?" Dayna blinked her eyes open and sat up in her brother's bed just mere seconds before he did.

"Ah! W-w-what's going on?!" Danny sat up abruptly in his bed.

"You passed out, so we took you both home," Sam said, she and Tucker standing at the end of his bed.

"You've both been asleep for _four _days!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Four days?!" The Fenton twins exclaimed frantically.

Tucker then smiled and chuckled, "Nah. It's only been a few hours."

"What a relief," Dayna sighed, letting herself fall back down on the bed. Her brother did the same thing, and now they were just staring at the ceiling.

Sam glared at Tucker, placing her hands on her hips as she said, "Knock it off, Tucker! This is the second time today your carelessness almost got them killed!"

"_Me_? _I_ almost got them killed?" Tucker glared right back as he growled in frustration, "The only reason this happened is because _you_ had to be unique! _You_ had to take the meat away!"

"Uh, guys-" Dayna was interrupted with Tucker storming off.

"And I'm gonna get it back!"

Sam yelled angrily as she went out the door, "You want to change the menu back?! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH _ME_ TO DO IT!"

The twins winced at the slamming of Danny's bedroom door. The two looked at each other before giving out a sigh. Dayna then smiled a bit, telling her brother, "You know, this reminds me of when I was six and whenever I had a nightmare, I would crawl into your bed and sleep with you."

Danny laughed lightly at the memory, "Yeah. Mom and Dad never figured out why you always came to me instead of them."

"Guess it's a twin thing," Dayna yawned, stretching herself out as she got out of bed. "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning, bro."

"See ya, sis," Danny waved as she exited his room. He sighed again and muttered to himself, "Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

* * *

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse," Danny voiced his thoughts, he and Dayna stopping in front of the school, only to see two protests going on. And they were BIG. One was for meat, and the other was for veggies.

"A lot worse," Dayna nodded in agreement.

As they made their way through the crowds, it didn't take long for Sam and Tucker to find them. They stood on opposite sides of the two, Tucker next to Danny and Sam next to Dayna.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked the two in disbelief.

"That's gotta be some kind of record," Dayna scratched the top of her head.

"Meat-eaters, guys. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly," Tucker explained, sending Sam a harsh glare.

Sam glared right back and countered, "Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking food, we can move even _faster_."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow at the two.

"Yeah. This is going a bit too far," Dayna added.

Tucker suddenly got in Danny's face, "No choice, buddy! You're either with me!"

"Or against him!" Dayna jerked back a bit at Sam getting in her face.

"So whose side are _you both_ on?!" They both yelled.

The wind suddenly picked up, causing the fight to cease as a cackle rang throughout the area. Danny and Dayna's ghost sense goes off and is blown by the wind. The protesters looked up, clearly confused at the situation. All of a sudden, meat started flying out of a truck and began to swirl around overhead, which then turned into the meaty version of the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"It's lunchtime!" She cackled evilly.

The crowd screamed in terror, running away from the monster. Tucker said with a look of dismay, "Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!"

"Guys, time to makeup!" Danny looked up with his sister.

"Now!" Dayna narrowed her eyes at the ghost.

Tucker and Sam hug, covering Danny and Dayna's transformation before running off. The two half-ghosts took off, landing a few blows at the Lunch Lady Ghost. She tried throwing a punch, but missed Danny. Then she tried slapping with the other hand, narrowly missing Dayna. Danny throws a hard punch and Danya a good kick at her, knocking the meaty beast off of her feet and hard to the ground.

"We're really getting better at this, eh bro?" Dayna asked, flying with her back facing the ground.

Danny smiled but quickly turned back to the ghost, who threw a punch, sending him skywards. So far up, in fact, they couldn't see him in a matter of seconds.

"NO!" Dayna cried, but wheezed when the Lunch Lady Ghost squeezed her in her fist. She felt her ribcage closing in as the grip became ever more tighter. Suddenly, a flash of green collided with the giant meat monster, causing a great explosion of meat and Dayna to crash into the ground, turning back into her normal form.

Danny pulled himself out of the crater, gasping when he saw his sister out of commission. He knelt next to her and sat her up, "Dayna?! Are you okay?"

"Ugh," Dayna groaned, trying to blink away the dizziness. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh, dear!"

The two looked to the Lunch Lady Ghost with great surprise. Danny helped Dayna stand up as she continued "What a mess! Are you two okay?"

"I'll be fine. How about you, Danny?" Dayna asked, looking mildly worried.

"Yeah. I think so," he grunted, rubbing his head to ease the pain.

The ghost smiled a bit, then reverted back to her evil self. Seriously, can anyone say 'bipolar'?

"TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

The fallen meat suddenly lurched upwards, surrounding the duo as they formed six piles. They spiraled around and created six little meat monsters. They growled and crouched, getting ready to pounce.

"Can you go ghost?" Danny whispered to his sister. She closed her eyes, trembling as she concentrated really hard. The bluish aura appeared for a brief five seconds before fading again, leaving his younger sibling exhausted. As she shook her head, he took a fighting stance, "Then get behind me!"

The meat monsters jumped after the two, and Danny countered with a flying kick. It seemed to work at first, but then the monsters molded themselves back together.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that!" Danny said, right before the bluish aura formed the rings, traveling down his body and making him human again. "Or that!"

"Hey!" Dayna yelped, being grabbed by the meat monsters and whisked away through the air. Danny tried to grab after her, but was captured himself. The two were then hung upside down on by them. Well, it looked like their career was short-lived as ghostly heroes.

"OW!" Danny exclaimed, the Fenton Thermos hitting him in the face, but landed in Dayna's waiting hands. "The Fenton Thermos!"

"But how do we get it to work?!" Dayna asked in a panicked voice.

They yelled as the monsters tossed them to the ground. They closed their eyes and chanted to themselves, "Change back! CHANGE BACK!"

As if their prayers had been answered, the blue aura appeared again and the Fenton twins became the Phantom twins once again. They smiled at each other as they fell, before sending satisfied smirks upward. The monsters looked at them in shock, but go after them anyway.

"Thanks for the Thermos!" Danny said to their parents and Jazz.

"Yup! Big help!" Dayna waved, being not too far behind her brother.

The two phase out of the ground behind the Lunch Lady Ghost, Dayna holding the Thermos. The ghost turned to them, angrily hissing out, "NO! Soup's not on today's menu!"

"We're changing the menu!" Dayna narrowed her orange eyes before handing the Thermos to her brother.

"_Permanently!" _Danny finished, opening the Thermos and holding it out. He looked to his sister and ordered, "Put your hands on the Thermos and do as I do."

Just as she was about to ask why, he snapped, "Just do it!"

Dayna furrowed her eyebrows, but grabbed onto the Thermos as it was aimed at the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"I hope I'm right!" Her brother shut his eyes, the bluish aura surrounding his body, including the Thermos. Dayna copied his moves and in mere seconds, both of their energies combined and the Fenton Thermos came to life. It shot a stream of energy at the ghost, knocking the two back a bit, but trapping the Lunch Lady Ghost all the same. She struggled and squirmed as the energy swirled around and sucked her into the Thermos. Danny quickly closed the lid on tightly and the two return back to their human selves.

* * *

"What happened?" Sam asked as Danny and Dayna helped her and Tucker out from one of the protest balloons. "Where's the ghost?"

Danny held up the Thermos and the two Fentons smiled. Dayna answered for the both of them, "Our parents have their moments!"

"Ghosts directly ahead," the teens looked towards the robotic voice and the beeping. They panicked slightly when their mother and father (who was strangely covered in meat) coming at them with the Fenton Finder. As their parents came to a stop in front of them, the device said, "You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts directly ahead."

Dayna and Danny both gave weak smiles as their parents looked to them. Danny thought quick and said while jabbing a thumb in no particular direction, "Aw, sorry dad. You just missed them."

"We've got runners!" Jack exclaimed, he and Maddie going right after the 'runaway ghosts.'

"So, you guys aren't gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked.

"Nah," Danny shook his head. "I think I might've figured out what these powers are for. They makes us-"

He and Dayna froze as a hand grabbed onto their shoulders. Their eyes grow wide and they glance upward to see Mr. Lancer. And he didn't look very happy.

"In a world of _trouble_."

* * *

"Manson!" Mr. Lancer yelled into a megaphone as the four children were still cleaning up the meaty mess that was caused. It was already nighttime and they were nearly done cleaning. "Pick up that T-bone!"

Sam looked disgusted as she looked at the raw meat on the ground, "With my _hands_?"

"Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!"

"With my hands?" Tucker winced, being as equally disgusted as Sam did as he grabbed the 'grass on a bun' by the corner.

Being satisfied, Mr. Lancer took a bite out of a chicken leg before turning around and walking away.

Danny and Dayna were sweeping up the meat past the dumpster, and past Dash who seemed to be even more pleased. He burst out laughing, causing the Fenton twins to turn back and glare at him. So, the two walked to the side of the dumpster, setting their hands onto the surface. Their hands glowed a bright blue, making the dumpster intangible, which caused to dump all of its meaty contents onto the jock.

They smirked as they brought their hands back, making them and the dumpster tangible again. Dash's head burst out of the pile of meat and by the look on his face, he wasn't enjoying the feeling or the smell.

"FENTONS! A little help?!" He gasped, struggling to get out.

"Whatever you say, Dash," Danny smirked, feeling pleased with himself.

"Whatever you say," Dayna smiled at her brother, his eyes glowing green and hers glowing orange.


	2. Parental Bonding

**Yeesh! These things take a lot longer to write than I thought it would. Anyway, I'm glad to be moving forward with this, though I have to admit that the episodes that I'm most looking forward to writing are the ones of my original plot and 'The Ultimate Enemy'. Seriously, I already have so many good ideas of what to write for it! Anyway, we've only got one reviewer so far, but I'll take it!**

**AnonymousZGirl- I know, I'm sorry about 'Meet Your Match.' I've just been a bit stumped on it. I'm almost done with it and should be up in the next two or three days. And yes, I got our other messages about that girl who somebody said died. Anyway, I'm glad you like this story so far. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. If I did, that would be awesome. I only own my OC, Dayna Lillian Fenton/Dayna Phantom. Enjoy!**

A week had passed since the incident with the Lunch Lady Ghost and Danny and Dayna were still adjusting to their new lives as half-ghosts. It was getting a little easier, yet more challenging in different ways with each and every passing day. Nothing new in powers had shown up just yet, but they haven't stopped practicing.

In fact, the two rushed down the stairs to the Fenton Lab to practice, but stumbled upon...their father. With fishing gear and a fishing line going into the ghost portal. The two looked at each other strangely, then dropped their bags and walked over to their father.

"Hey, Dad. What're you doing?" Danny asked, but was stopped when their father held up a hand.

"Danny, Dayna, keep it down! You'll scare away the ghosts!" The Fenton twins looked at each other again, turning their gaze back as their father began to explain, "This is the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts. See the line?" he pulled on the glowing blue fishing line. "This line is coated with ectoplasmic resin that ghosts can't break."

"Sweet, Dad!" Dayna grinned. "How many have you caught?"

With pride, Jack tells her, "Nothing yet, sweetie, but I will! I'm not stopping until I do!"

With that, he casts the line into the portal again. Everyones eyes widened at the sound of Jack's rumbling stomach. Danny and Dayna knew perfectly well that soda and Dad, did not mix. Jack, on the other hand...well, he had to learn his lessons the hard way. So, he tossed the rod to Danny, telling his twin children that he was going to use the Fenton Urinal.

"Dad really needs to lay off on the soda," Dayna said blankly, watching her father rush up the stairs to use the 'Fenton Urinal.' Suddenly, the line was spinning off the rod into the Ghost Zone. It stopped suddenly, making both of their ghost senses to go off. Dayna helped her brother reel in the line...only to pull out a blue and green ghost dragon with an amulet and the line in its jaws. It roared at them as they tried to run away,

"I WANT TO GO!" It scooped the two in its claws, growling at them, "I HAVE TO GO!"

"You'll have to stand in line behind our Dad," Danny retorted.

"But, in the meantime..." Dayna said before the two turning into their ghost forms. The two slipped out of of the dragons grasp like blue mist, surprising it at first, but then it turned angry again and slashed it them with its claws.

After dodging multiple claw swipes and green, fiery blasts, Danny threw a punch and Dayna kicked the dragon in the chest, knocking it to the ground. It was so fast that they didn't even notice the amulet that fell off of it and land in Danny's backpack. Suddenly, the dragon looked much less intimidating as it slowly transformed into...a girl? Yes, a ghost girl in a light blue dress with her hair in a headband and a braid.

"All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball, and my horrid mommy won't let me!" She cried to them before being suck back into the Fenton Portal.

"If that dragon suit is her idea of a costume, I'm on mommy's side," Danny said.

"Ditto," Dayna nodded, the two turning back to their human selves.

"Phew! That's a relief!" Danny sighed to himself.

"I'll tell you what a relief is!" Jack returned with three sodas. A look of realization crossed his face and then he quickly said before pushing the drinks into his children's hands and running off, "Darn, I almost forgot."

Danny and Dayna looked at each other when they heard the sound of a toilet being flushed. The two sighed, but Dayna quickly replaced her frown with a smile. She knew her father could be a nut sometimes, but she loved him to death. There's no act too embarrassing that he could possible do to her. The same couldn't necessarily be said for Danny, though. She knew her older twin better than that.

* * *

Dayna unpacked her peanut butter sandwich, apple, bag of chips, and a carton of milk at the table. She smiled as she took a large bite into her sandwich, just in time for Tucker to sulk back to the picnic table outside the school.

"Strike three, Tuck?" Danny asks him.

"Try strike three thousand," Tucker grumbled to himself.

"I don't see what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance," Sam asked after swallowing a bit of her salad. "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know that I'm special."

"Same," Dayna said, sitting across from Sam. "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to the dance. But just because I don't have a date, doesn't mean I can't be social."

Sam smiled at her, "Well, who knows. Maybe you'll find a lucky guy to dance with. I mean, you _are_ the best dancer in Casper High."

Dayna huffed, "Yeah, right. Every guy will be head over heels for-"

"Paulina," Danny and Tucker said dreamily, looking past the Fenton girl. Dayna and Sam looked over to see Paulina in all her adolescent perfection. All the eyes of the guys in Casper High were on her as she walked by.

"Oh, please! Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen," Sam rolled her eyes.

Quickly, the boys reached into their pockets, Danny asking Tucker, "How much chang've you got?"

"Haha, very funny, big brother," Dayna shook her head, tossing a chip into her mouth. "If you think she's so great, why don't you go and ask her to the dance?"

"You know why I can't, Dayna," Danny sighed, folding his arms on the table. "I get weak-kneed when I talked to cute girls."

Sam froze just as she was about to take a bit of her salad. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows as she snapped, "Oh, and you absolutely no problems talking to _me_?"

"Oooh!" Dayna mockingly winced, snickering at the nervous look on her brother's face.

Before he could try to defend himself, Sam grabbed onto Danny's shoulder's, shoving him forward as she said, "Skip it. Go give your weak knees some exercise."

Danny stumbled over to the tree where Paulina was seated. He looked back at his friends for some sort of support. Sam merely arched her eyebrows, Tucker nodded with a large grin, giving him a thumbs-up. Dayna, however, had a soft face, but she gestured for her brother to go on. Taking in a deep breath, Danny leaned against the tree and started, "Hi, I-"

He grunted as his arm unintentionally turned intangible, throwing him into the tree and onto the ground. Paulina gave him an uninterested stare before responding, "Please, don't say you've suddenly fallen for me. That line is so last semester."

"Yeah...I-I mean no!" Danny stuttered as he picked himself up off the ground. "Th-That's not it!...I-I'm Danny."

Dayna's eyes widened as she saw her brother's jeans turned intangible and fell to the ground before becoming solid again. Everyone student in the whole courtyard busted out laughing, even Paulina! Dayna rushed over to her brother as he looked around, completely embarrassed. She pulled up his pants for him and he gripped onto the belt of his jeans as Paulina giggled out,

"A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality."

A growl escaped Dayna's throat, her blue eyes glowing a bright, fierce orange as she glared at her. A hand came onto her shoulder and she looked to see Sam, shaking her head calmly. Dayna mentally huffed, which she suspected Sam knew she was doing, but shut her eyes and opened them again, being their original baby blue orbs.

Sam set her other hand on Danny's shoulder and sarcastically said, "Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of a gene pool."

Paulina looked confused, then mad as she retorted, "Oh, no! You did not just call me shallow, did you?"

"If you mean, do you think Dayna and I can stand in a puddle of you and not get our feet wet, then yeah," Sam smirked, earning an appreciative smile from the youngest Fenton kid.

"Shallow! I am not shallow!" Paulina snapped at the two.

"C'mon, bro. Let's go finish lunch," Dayna narrowed her eyes at Paulina, pulling her brother away with the help of Sam.

"On the other hand, I'm not so deep that I couldn't lure a boy away from a goth geek and his loser sister. And I will," Paulina turned determined, looking over at the group of four at the picnic table.

* * *

The next day, it was in between periods and Tucker and Danny were both at Danny's locker. Tucker humorously said, "Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart. Clean boxers."

Danny sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Man, I blew it yesterday! Paulina probably won't even look at me now."

"Yoo-hoo!" The two looked over, not believing the sight. Paulina was waving at them, or more specifically, "Danny!"

The two looked in surprise, but then in extreme excitement as Danny grinned, "Or not. Hey, Tuck?"

"I get it. I'm out!" Tucker quickly stepped away, but not before saying, "Good luck!"

"Hi, you," she giggled as she stood in front of him. "I just wanted to-"

Danny yelped as he was suddenly pushed into his locker by none other than Dash. Slamming the door shut, the blonde jock interrupted, "Meet me? Who doesn't?"

Danny phased through his locker, still invisible as he glared green daggers at Dash. He came out completely and set his hands on Dash's back.

"Dash Baxter. All-star quarterback and school hero," Danny's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled into Dash's body. "I'm also-"

Dash suddenly opened his eyes in confusion, them being green in color instead of blue. He looked down at himself and said in Danny's voice, "In Dash's body?"

"Excuse me?" Paulina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right. Of course!" Danny brightened up again as he told her, "I'm also the President of the Casper High Geek Club and I have every single toenail I've ever clipped. Want to see them?"

"No," Paulina said, looking a little bit more than disgusted.

"Well then, you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do," Danny said, grabbing Paulina's foot after kneeling down.

"Ew! Get lost, loser!"

Danny phased out of Dash and went back to his locker, leaving Dash hopelessly confused as he walked away. Paulina opened the locker, making Danny fall out, knocking the golden amulet out of his backpack in the process.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she said, kneeling down to him which made him smile. She noticed the amulet and gasped, "Oh my gosh! What is that?"

She picked it up, holding it in her hand as she looked at it with the upmost interest. Danny stuttered out, "Oh, that? It's uh...You like it?"

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed with a large smile.

"Hey, that's great...because I got it for you," he nervously lied.

"Really?" Paulina asked excitedly.

"Y-Yeah! In case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes, I thought I'd give you something...and that's what it would've been. I got it for you," Danny tried to keep a calm face as his pants started to grow intangible again, threatening to fall down, but managed to pull at them before they could, "Whether you go with me or not."

"Well, you are kind of cute, and you have great taste in underwear," Paulina listed as she put on the amulet. "I'd love to go with you."

She smiled at him before turning around and walking away, her eyes glowing green with Danny not knowing. He frowned to himself as he muttered, "What am I doing? That doesn't belong to me! That could be my mom's or Dayna's."

"Bye, Danny! See you!" Paulina waved to him before walking off down another hallway.

"Or, I could worry about that later because she said yes! Woo-hoo!" Danny exclaimed with a grin, throwing his arms in the air...only to have his pants fall down. Well, it was a nice victory while it lasted.

"Mr. Fenton."

Danny froze before anxiously turning around to see Mr. Lancer, "Pantless again? Third time this week I've caught you, how do you kids say it?" he brought up a book titled 'How to sound Hip for the Unhip'.

"'Dropping trou'. I think it's time I saw your father for a Parent-Teacher Conference," Mr. Lancer frowned, handing Danny a form.

"Oh, man. My dad?" Danny gulped audibly as he took the paper.

"Until then, here," the teacher handed him a belt to wear. "It'll help you keep your pants up and 'out of trouble with the Man'."

* * *

"So, your Dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked as she picked at her salad. The four teens were in the food court of the Amity Park Mall eating lunch. Danny and Tucker were having burgers and fries while Dayna was having pizza and chips.

"Yes, but he doesn't _know _he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!" Danny said in a panicked breath.

"Sweet! Taking over people's bodies! I so hope I have that power!" Dayna cheered, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Let me get this straight. You and Dayna can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied, not exactly getting what he was trying to say.

Tucker then quickly asked, "Hey, Danny, Dayna, if you could control a girl for just two minutes..."

"Forget it," the twins replied at the same time. Danny continued with, "You can get your own date to the dance like I did."

"Does he have to take off his pants _and_ act like a dweeb or will either one do?" Sam asked, smirking at Tucker's reaction. "Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing this lame dress my parents got me."

"So, no one's asked you, huh?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina," Sam spat.

"Oh, please!" Dayna rolled her eyes, swallowing down a bite of pepperoni pizza. "She may have the looks, but Paulina's got no substance. Not like you do, Sam."

"Why are you two so down on her? So she's pretty, it's not a crime," Danny defended. Suddenly, people started rushing past their table, making them look up and around on full alert. Danny and Dayna's ghost sense went off and they knew perfectly well what that meant.

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fries?" Tucker asked nonchalantly.

With nobody left in the food court, Danny and Dayna jumped out of their chairs and into their ghost forms. They flew to the source of the panic, which just so happened to be the blue and green dragon from not too long ago.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" Danny asked it.

Dayna smirked and said, "Dear brother, I do believe we have met."

The dragon roared at them, spewing green flames at the two. They dodged and came back together, Danny saying, "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom."

"And I'm Dayna Phantom," then the two said together, "We're the Phantom Twins. And you are?"

They grunted as they got slapped by the beast's tail, knocking them into a fast-food kiosk. Danny rubbed his head, muttering, "Testy? Got it."

"_Very _testy," Dayna added, the two flying off again to fight just before they could be scorched by green fire.

They rammed the big lizard, only for it to grab them in its claws and slam them to the ground, bellowing "MUST HAVE TEE!"

"Huh. A dragon that likes tea. Never a dull day with us, eh Danny?" Dayna asked.

"Yup. Good idea. Coffee makes you a bit jittery. But better yet," Danny gave the cue for the two to phase into the floor. The dragon brought up its claws, confused as to where its prey had gone to.

"Have some punch!" The Phantom twins cried, throwing the dragon through the air with two rough tackles. The second the dragon disappeared from sight, Dayna dusted her hands together.

"Heh. Finally. I was getting tired of breathing in that dragon breath," she shuddered. "Nasty."

Danny chuckled, "Yeah. Let's get back to Tucker and Sam."

* * *

Dayna hummed as she listened to her MP3, letting her upper body hang off of her green-lined bed as she lied on her back. She was in a green camouflage tank top with matching pajama pants. Her blue eyes roamed to her alarm clock, which read nine-thirty at night. Her eyebrows as she thought she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She paused the music, sitting back up before calling,

"Come in!"

The door opened and Danny, who was dressed in blue, pinstriped pajamas, stepped in just a bit before saying, "Hey, Dayna. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, big bro," Dayna patted her hand on a spot on the bed. "What is it?"

Danny sighed, sitting down on the bed as he started, "Dayna, I know you don't like Paulina, but I may never get this chance again and I wanna do this right."

Dayna nodded, keeping silent as she furrowed her eyebrows as he asked, "I guess what I'm asking is...could you teach me to dance?"

It was dead silent for a moment or two, Dayna's face remained neutral as did her voice as she replied, "You want me to teach you to dance so that talent can be wasted on Paulina?"

"Dayna, please! I have two left feet and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole dance floor!"

"And Dad blabbering to everyone about ghosts will make it worse?" Dayna asked, rolling her eyes in a joking matter.

Danny threw his arms up in the air, "Exactly! This is why you're my twin! You know exactly what goes on with me!"

Dayna sighed and picked up a remote, aiming it at her stereo and clicking it. It produced a series of different types of music with each click, before she found one that sounded like a mild-speed dance. She got up and rubbed her hands together,

"All right, get up. The dance is in two days and we've got serious work to do."

Danny smiled widely and got off the bed, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet, big brother," Dayna put up a hand as he stood in front of her. "You're right. You have two left feet, and your dancing...well, I'm not even going to go there. Another thing, don't think that I'm doing this for Paulina or whatever relationship you may have with her in the future. I'm doing it for _you_. I hope you're ready, Danny. Once you step into this dance lesson, you're not leaving until you get it right."

Danny's eyes widened before letting out an audible gulp, laughing nervously as he nodded, "Sure. Whatever it takes. Just please teach me."

"Fine," Dayna nodded back, lifting her hands and placing one on his shoulder and the other in his hand. "Now put your left hand on my waist."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but did as he was told. He then asked, "Do we have to have music?"

"If you wanna do it right, then yes. The point of the music, Danny, is to keep the rhythm. Besides, you need to learn to dance to music, not silence," Dayna explained. "Now, we're just gonna do the simplest dance for right now: The Box Step. Believe me, even _you _can't mess up."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement, sis. Really appreciate it," Danny sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"When it comes to teaching the art of dancing, I'm bluntly honest and never soft. You're no different, big brother," Dayna smiled sweetly. "Trust me, this is gonna hurt me more than it'll hurt you. Now, just follow my lead for right now."

They practiced for a good half an hour, Danny wincing whenever he accidentally stepped on Dayna's foot. He had to have winced at least twelve times, but when the half hour was up, Danny had managed to make it through the dance without any foot-related injuries.

"I told you this was gonna hurt me more than it would you," Dayna said, sitting on her bed and rubbing her sore feet. "But, you're making great progress."

Danny perked up as he asked, "You really think so?"

"I know so. We just need to work on _you _leading the dance," she nodded, setting her feet back on the ground. "Okay, let's get into the starting position."

Once they were in position, the music started again. She told him that all there was to leading was knowing where to go and bring his partner with him. He took a deep breath and took a slow, hesitant step to the left. She nodded at him, indicating he was doing good so far. He stepped forward with a little bit more speed and confidence, making his sister step back. Before long, he was leading the dance as well as a natural dancer, at least that's what Dayna had told him.

"Oh, how cute!"

Danny and Dayna stopped their dance to see their mother and father standing in the open doorway. Maddie gushed as she clasped her hands together, "Dayna's teaching Danny to dance!"

"And all because of a school dance," Jack dramatically sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's a mystery to know what brings twin siblings together."

"Mom! Dad!" they said simultaneously, a harsh blush on their cheeks.

"Okay, kids. We know when we're not wanted," Maddie smiled, closing the door on the two embarrassed twins.

* * *

Danny, Dayna, and Tucker were in Danny's bedroom, preparing for the dance and any ghost activity that might happen. They were also awaiting the research of the ghost dragon they've been seeing from Sam. Lucky for Danny, Dayna had managed to teach him the Foxtrot, Waltz, and even a little bit of Salsa in the duration of the two days. It wasn't much, but it would do for one night at the dance.

"Tie straight. Shirt tucked in. Unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case," Danny checked off, sticking the closed-up Fenton Fisher in his jacket pocket. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and blue tie. "I'm good to go."

"Dress zipped up. Hair and make-up done. Fenton Thermos stashed away, also just in case," Dayna set the Fenton Thermos in her bag, she being dressed in a green, neck-strap dress and dark green flats. Her hair was pulled back with a green headband and wore only some green eyeshadow, green lip gloss, and pink blush. "You almost done on that dragon research, Sam?"

"Sending it over right now," Sam said from Danny's web camera on the computer. The website suddenly came up, showing a picture of the same blue and green dragon ghost.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed. He read off the information, "Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional distress or anger. That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. It must've accidentally fallen into my backpack!"

"Wait," Dayna arched an eyebrow as she asked, "My brother's going on a date with a dragon? I knew it!"

"Like I said, looks are deceiving," Sam smugly replied. "I'm sure you guys will have a wonderful time."

With that, the screen on the computer turned black as Sam hung up the conversation. The three looked between each other before Dayna said, "Well, I need to go. Mom and Dad are driving me to the dance. I'll see you guys there!"

"Sam really wants to go to the dance," Danny said after Dayna had left his bedroom.

"But she said no!" Tucker said, looking very confused.

"We're her best friends. We should've known," Danny cast his eyes down, feeling guilty that he hadn't noticed it before.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, right?" Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

Danny looked back up, smiled, then his eyes started glowing green. Tucker's eyes widened at what his best friend was getting at and started, "No way. Forget it. Absolutely not! NO!"

* * *

"Paulina? I was thinking...about the amulet-" Danny asked his date, who was dressed in a pink gown. He had successfully overshadowed Tucker and brought Sam to the dance with them. Boy, the smile that Dayna had on her face when he told her that. Anyway, he offered her a glass of punch, which she graciously accepted.

She interrupts him by saying, "Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

"Yeah, well, about that...See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because," Danny panicked, looking around and blurting out the first name that came to mind, "...it belongs to Sam!"

He shrunk back a bit as Paulina grew angry, her dragon-like tongue taking in all the punch in her cup before crushing the glass in her grasp. He then nervously said as he handed her his cup of punch, "But...I want to make it up to you. I'll get you something else. Something more special."

Danny's eyes suddenly widened as he saw his father and Mr. Lancer talking. From the look on his face, he looked like Mr. Lancer was talking about something he knew nothing about. He nearly told Paulina he had to excuse himself, but saw Dayna walking up behind their dad. She winked at her older brother and turned intangible, phasing into him with ease.

The Fenton boy blew out a relieved sigh before saying, "Like a special dance! Come on, let's go!"

Meanwhile, with Dayna...

"Yes, yes! Danny! What a fine young boy. He certainly has that Fenton atmosphere about him, doesn't he Maddie?" Dayna said in her father's body.

"Jack? Are you all right? Your voice sounds strange," Maddie raised an eyebrow at her 'husband'.

"Oh! Right! I think I must've eaten something, went down the wrong pipe, you know? I'll go get us some punch!"

Dayna left the group in Jack's body, pushing through the crowd to find either Danny or Tucker and Sam. As she walked through the crowd, she felt a hand grab at her arm. She looked down as Danny asked, "Uh, Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Danny, it's me!" Dayna whispered to him. "What's wrong?"

"Paulina's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" Danny reached into his jacket, pulling out three walkie-talkies. "I need you and Sam to look for her and Tucker to keep an eye on Dad."

She nodded, going away again to look for their two best friends. Luckily, she found Sam and Tucker having punch together nearby.

"Tucker! Sam! We've got trouble!" The two looked over, shocked at Jack.

"Uh, we didn't have anything to do with it, Mr. Fenton!" Tucker nervously said.

"Tucker, you dork! It's me! Dayna!" she whispered to them. She pulled out the two walkie-talkies, handing them both to Sam and Tucker. "Sam, you and I will look out for Paulina, make sure nothing sets her off. Tucker, ring up me or Danny if Mr. Lancer gets close to our Dad."

"This dance is getting better and better with each passing second," Sam said with a smirk.

"You don't know the half of it," Dayna laughed, phasing out of her father before running off with her. It wasn't long before they had seen her walk by, heading towards the girl's bathroom.

"Danny! We've got her!" Sam said into the talkie.

"Stay on her! And whatever you do, don't make her mad!" Dayna rolled her eyes, but she understood why. Yet she replied into the device, "No promises, big brother."

The two entered the bathroom, seeing Paulina fixing her hair in the mirror. Sam greeted strenuously, "Hey, Paulina. Nice dress."

Paulina smiled mockingly at the two, turning to them as she remarked, "Yes. And it goes so nicely with _your _amulet. Don't you think?"

"My amulet? That's not mine-" Dayna elbowed Sam in the side a bit, using her eyes as a signal, which Sam immediately got. She then started, "Right. Listen, my grandmother gave me that amulet and-"

"Forget it, sweetie," Paulina put up a hand, startling both Sam and Dayna. "I'm not giving up this trinket. Or your little boyfriend and your brother, Danny."

"Boyfriend?" Dayna arched an eyebrow, giving Sam a strange look. She thought to herself, _I knew they'd be good together, but I didn't think they'd go and do it behind my back!_

"My _boyfriend_? Haha! And they say pretty girls can't be funny! Danny is _not_ my boyfriend," Sam explained, looking just a little bit embarrassed.

"He's not?" Paulina arched an eyebrow, picking up a glass full of punch and looking a bit interested in what Sam had to say.

"He's my best friend and her brother," Sam began, giving a kind look at Dayna, who smiled back. "Maybe that's why we've been so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow."

Dayna smiled wider as she nodded in agreement. She knew Sam had a hard time trying to make friends with the popular, more preppy crowd at Casper High, so it was nice that she was making an effort. And for Danny, too. Maybe, as a sister, she could give Paulina a chance, too.

"What a bummer!" The two girls were surprised at Paulina's response. "I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you two!"

"AH!" Dayna jerked back, her hands going to her eyes as Paulina threw the punch all over her hair and dress. Sam looked at Dayna in shock and worry as Paulina said,

"Here! Take your crummy amulet!" She put the amulet around Sam's neck. "I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend and loser brother!"

Sam shook in anger at everything. Paulina using Danny, dumping her punch all over her best friend, and now going to dump Danny like he was garbage! The amulet glowed as Sam angrily yells out, "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!"

The same blue and green dragon appeared before their very eyes. Paulina looked completely shocked before she became lightheaded, fainting into Dayna's arms. Dayna looked down at Paulina, then back up at Sam's fierce glare and growling.

"Oh crud," Dayna's eyes widened, nearly popping out of her head as Sam grabbed the both of them in her claws, breaking through to the outside. "Sam! You don't need to take me for a flying joy-ride! I can already do that!"

Suddenly, Sam roared out in pain as a strong force slammed down on her back, making them crash into the football field. Dayna shook her head groaned just in time to see Danny Phantom land in front of them.

"Take it easy, Paulina. You don't wanna hurt Dayna and Sam!" he said to the dragon. His eyes widened when he caught Dayna and Paulina in the dragon's claws. "Paulina?" He looked over at the dragon itself. "Sam?"

"Uh huh," Dayna nodded nonchalantly, then cried out, "Now get us out of here!"

Sam growled lowly, getting up and bellowing, "SHALLOW GIRL!"

"Yup, that's Sam!" Danny agreed. Sam threw her head back and shot green fire at Danny, who quickly turned intangible and avoided the flames. "Whoa! Sam! Two words: Breath mints!"

"Snappy wisecracks aren't working at the moment, big brother!" Dayna yelled out. Danny took off, snatching the two girls from Sam's grip. As he tried to turn around, Sam knocked them with her tail through the bleachers and into the fence, where Dash and a girl were talking.

"Uh, sorry!" Danny apologized, giving them a nervous smile which quickly disappeared when Sam tore apart the bleachers, roaring at them. Dash and the girl fled without a second thought while Danny set Paulina against the fence, "Dayna, you watch Paulina! I'll take care of Sam!"

Dayna frowned and huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her back on the unconscious popular girl. After all, with all the bad things she's done and would've done, why should she care? Still, she stood there to keep guard over Paulina until Sam was taken care of, but then Dayna was out of there. Really, she had punch all over her hair, face, and dress and Danny didn't give so much as a worried glance at her.

Suddenly, Danny grabbed Sam by the tail and swung her around, throwing her far from the school. He dove back down to the girls and picked Paulina up, "Thanks, Dayna. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Before Dayna could give out a single reply, Danny flew off back to the school. She looked after her older brother for a moment before blinking a few tears away. She sighed and slowly trudged back to the school to get her bag and then go home. Tonight was a complete disaster, at least for her.

* * *

Danny had managed to get to his dad's body and overshadow him before he could do any damage and was now dancing with his mom on the dance floor. He had to say that thanks to his sister, he was really progressing nicely as a dancer.

Maddie sighed fondly, "Doesn't this bring back memories?"

"If by 'memories' you mean 'things that you remember that I don't,' than yes!" Danny anxiously replied in his dad's body. "Go ahead and remind me of stuff I'll totally agree remembering."

The music came to an end and the crowd was cheering for them, which brought up the perfect opportunity to leave his father's body and finish the fight with Sam. Just as soon as he got outside, Sam came flying back, looking angrier than ever before. She threw fireballs at him, which he dodged easily and great speed.

"I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a _girl_!" Danny taunted, making Sam narrow her eyes at him. He then brought out the Fenton Fisher and charged at her, "The Fenton Fisher. It can capture ghosts and dragon ghosts! Way to go, Dad!"

Danny circled around Sam, dodging fire blasts and wrapping her up in the line. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was all tied up, including her wings. She roared as she fell back down onto the football field, completely worn out from the fight. Danny flies down, yanking off the amulet off of her neck, making her slowly turn back into her normal, goth girl self.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Danny asked, turning back into his human self. He knelt down next to her as she sat up, rubbing her forehead as she replied with a groan,

"Wow, did I have fun at the dance?"

Danny chuckled, "Well, let's just say you had a roaring time!"

Sam smiled slightly as he helped her up. He then asked her, "Wanna go back inside?"

The goth girl looked like she was about to answer, but her eyes widened suddenly. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she said, "Sorry, Danny, but it looks like I'm not the girl you should be paying attention to right now."

As if to prove her point, she pointed past him. He looked over, only to gasp to see Dayna walking down the street, her shoulders sagged in despair.

* * *

Dayna wrapped her arms around herself. She knew it was wrong of her to walk away from a fight that she and her brother should've shared, but she couldn't help it. She knew her brother's heart was in the right place when he wanted to get the amulet away from Paulina so that she wouldn't cause any harm to others, but what else could she think? He just wasn't himself when he was with Paulina and she didn't like it.

She gasped as something warm was placed over her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder and saw Danny, ghost form and all, smiling apologetically as he set his jacket on her. She lowered her eyes and turned her head away from him, muttering out a, "Thank you."

"What're you doing out here? Why aren't you back at the dance?" Danny asked, jabbing a thumb back at the school.

"What? And show off all of this beauty and glamour?" Dayna mockingly gestured to herself, still being covered in punch. "Pass."

"What happened to you, anyway?" Danny asked, hovering by her side as she continued on her route home.

"Your dream date, Paulina, that's what!" The female Fenton twin venomously snapped. "But thank you for finally noticing."

Danny looked down, a large frown on his face at this. He couldn't deny and he wouldn't deny it. He saw Paulina for who she truly was and thought it would be best to forget about Paulina and his crush on her, though it would be difficult to do. But, being a big brother came first, and pretty girls came later. He sighed and said,

"I'm sorry, Dayna. I really am. Can you ever forgive me?"

Dayna stopped in mid-stride, looking over at him with a neutral face, though he did her best to try and glare at him. After a moment of tense silence, she sighed and smiled a little, "I guess so. Next time, though, try to be a bit more observant, big brother."

Danny chuckled, "Okay. But only if you teach me some more dance moves so that next time, I can dance with someone who deserves it."

"Deal," Dayna laughed, bumping fists with her brother to seal the deal before pulling him into a hug.

"Whoa! Sticky!" Danny laughed, lightly pushing her away, but still keeping his arms around her. "You want me to fly you home? You know, let you get cleaned up?"

"And Mom and Dad would totally kill you if they knew you let me walk home alone, right?" The female Fenton twin smirked.

Danny laughed nervously, nodding his head, but instantly felt relieved as Dayna said, "But, I accept. This dress is really sticking to me so bad, its criminal."

With that, Danny pulled his little sister closer to him before taking off into the air. Dayna knew that he didn't like the stickiness, even she didn't, but was touched to know that he'd deal with it just for her.


	3. Two of a Kind

**Yay! Chapter three! Got it up a lot faster than I thought I would. Anyway, let's go to the reviews! **

**AnonymousZGirl- Actually, I never thought of that for the episode 'Kindred Spirits' but now that you say it, I like the idea of Dayna having a male clone like Danny has Danielle. As for the chapter where Poindexter shows up, well, I have a really good idea for that one. You're just gonna have to wait and find out. **

**Ember- Uh, thank you. Nice name, by the way. **

**Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. I only own Dayna Fenton/Dayna Phantom. Enjoy!**

Down in the docks of Amity Park, if any were there to hear it, there was grunting, growing, and yelps heard in one of the warehouses along with sounds of punches and kicks. A ghost was suddenly thrown through the wall and into a pile of boxes.

Danny and Dayna phased through the wall, ready to end the fight. And, apparently, so was their foe.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers, cardboard and square!"

"Okay, can we get this over with? We have a test to study for," Danny nonchalantly replied.

"Not that this is much of a challenge, but…" Dayna gestured with her hands, not finishing the sentence.

"Study? There will be no time to study when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of," Box Ghost ominously said, using his powers to lift the boxes before reading off, "Elliot Kravits of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

He threw the boxes at them, which they dodged with only the use of their intangibility powers. As they phased back to normal, Dayna said,

"We so don't have time for this! Tucker, come on! Let's finish this!"

Sam and Tucker kicked down the door to the warehouse, leaping into the fray. Sam had a biology book in with her and Tucker held the Fenton Thermos. The Box Ghost's eyes widened as Tucker twirled the Thermos in his hand before saying,

"Good night, everybody!"

He opened the Thermos, launching the beam of blue energy, where Danny and Dayna threw the Box Ghost into the line of fire. The Thermos sucked him in with no trouble at all.

Tucker smugly closed the device, dramatically saying, "Perimeter secure."

"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy SEAL?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Seals: Aquatic mammals that bark," Danny answered, he and his sister landing down next to them. "They're canines, right?"

"Wrong. That's zero for twenty-one for Danny. Dayna?" Sam asked.

"Seals are _semi_-aquatic, mammalian pinnipeds that have torpedo-like bodies in order to catch prey, fish and squid, and avoid predators such as sharks and killer whales," Dayna replied with a smile.

"Correct. That's twenty for twenty-one for you, Dayna."

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's a 'F' for Danny and an 'A' for Dayna," Tucker asked, spinning the Fenton Thermos on his finger.

"Come on, you guys! If you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you're gonna have to be a little more focused," Danny said, floating in the air next to them. He pointed to Sam and said, "You're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow since I already know that Dayna is going to ace it."

Dayna finished, pointing at Tucker, "And you're supposed to be helping us catch ghosts so that Danny can have time to study and pass the test!"

Tucker, who was still spinning the Thermos, said, "What? They're all right here."

Suddenly, the Fenton Thermos dropped from his grip, hitting both the ground and the 'Release' button, freeing at the ghosts that were captured all that night. They all scattered, cackling happily at their newfound freedom as they left the warehouse.

"Ha ha! I am the Box Ghost!" Box Ghost exclaimed. "You cannot hold me in the confines of a cylindrical container!"

A moment of silence clouded the four teens after the Box Ghost left, up until Tucker brought up his PDA, "That's weird. It's nine. According to my schedule, we should be done catching ghosts by now."

As the Phantom twins glared at their tech-loving friend, they had no idea that they were being watched. Through a pair of high-tech binoculars, a ghost by the name of Skulker watched them with the upmost interest.

He was in armored, metal battle suit with flaming green hair and neon green eyes. The binoculars were coming from a compartment in his wrist, indicating he was advanced in technology and possible in weapons.

"Hmm. Half human, half ghosts," murmured the ghost. "Two of a kind. They will make excellent additions to my collection."

At the mention of his collection, he grinned at the cage of trapped ghosts before turning back to observe his prey. The Box Ghost appeared, looking as if to free the ghosts until Skulker threatened without even looking back,

"Touch that box and your pelt will adorn my fireplace."

For a moment, the Box Ghost looked mildly afraid, but then threw his arms up as he shouted, "BEWARE!"

He fled, leaving Skulker in peace as he watched his newest prey leave the warehouse.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! They said yes!" Jazz excitedly exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen with an ecstatic look on her face. The rest of her family looked at her strangely since she was never this excited about anything before.

Their mom was tinkering with something and Jack and the twins were enjoying breakfast when Danny asked in a fake happy voice, "Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?"

"Danny!" Dayna lightly elbowed her twin, but held back her snickering at the comment.

Jazz scowled at her younger brother, "No, 'Genius Magazine' said yes!"

"Yes to what?" Dayna asked.

"I sent a letter to them and they want to put mom on the cover!" she squealed as she showed her mother the magazine.

"'Genius Magazine'?" Maddie asked before being interrupted by Jack.

"'Genius Magazine'?" he asked, before getting a strange look on his face. "Is it the swimsuit issue?"

_Oh, my gosh. Is this really happening right now? _Dayna mentally slapped her forehead.

"Uh, Dad, 'Genius Magazine' is for women geniuses by women geniuses and about women geniuses," Jazz irritably replied.

"So it is the swimsuit issue!" Danny replied, right before his face turned to one of disgust. "Oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?"

_Is this really what goes through the minds of boys on a regular basis? _Dayna shook her head, taking in a spoonful of cereal.

"It is not the swimsuit issue!" Jazz exclaimed. "But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks!"

"They're not ghost-hunting freaks, Jazz," Dayna defended, Danny nodding with her in agreement. "They're more like enthusiasts. Experts, even!"

"Speaking of ghost-hunting, kids, check out the latest in ghost hunting technology!" Jack said, grabbing the invention that his wife was tinkering with. "The Ghost Gabber. 'Genius Magazine' has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day! Here, Dayna, try it!"

She tensed a bit as the device was presented to her, activated and ready to go. Dayna nervously looked around, seeing that Danny looked as nervous as she felt.

"Uh…uh…boo?"

"_I am a ghost. Fear me_," the machine responded. The Fenton twins looked up anxiously as the rest of their family looked at the youngest strangely.

"We'd better get to school," Danny interrupted, grabbing onto his sister's arms, but not leaving before the machine responded again.

"_We better get to school. Fear us,"_ they smiled weakly before rushing off, grabbing their backpacks and flying out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I got a 'D'!" Danny exclaimed, he, his sister, Sam, and Tucker in the library after school. He looked to his sister, who was sitting across from him at the table and asked, "How do you get 'A's', Dayna? You fight ghosts just as much as I do!"

Dayna flipped through the page of a novel and replied, "I honestly don't know. I guess it just comes more naturally to me."

Danny sighed, resting his head in his hand as Tucker said, "So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses."

"I can't get a 'D' in biology!" Danny said. "My parents will kill me!"

"Not if you get your grade up, big brother!" Dayna grinned, looking past him and asking Sam, who was at the computer, "How's it going over there, Sam?"

"You owe me and Dayna big time, Danny. We've got something to bump up your grade, by doing an extra credit biology assignment on this magnificent creature."

The three gathered around the computer to see a website of the local zoo. It had an opening for a research experience with…

"A purple-back gorilla?" Danny asked.

"Yup, extremely rare. Only two left, both male," Sam explained. "After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free!"

Danny objected, "I don't have time for extra credit or your agendas."

"Actually, you do," Tucker countered, pulling out his PDA. "You just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become yours and Dayna's time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out."

"_She_ made _you_ let them out?" Dayna raised an eyebrow, she and Sam sending him a frown and a glare.

"I don't know," Danny replied, looking very unsure.

But Tucker insisted, "It'll be my job to keep track of both of your schedules so you can do your school work and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose."

"Oh, yeah? Remember what happened when we let you manage the Thermos?" Dayna crossed her arms, glaring harsher at him as did Sam.

"We lost a good three hours of study time. And sleep," Danny answered for his friend.

But, Tucker was ready to defend himself as he replied, "And I've already scheduled 'Remember not to let Tucker handle the Thermos.'"

Danny and Dayna looked at each other, looking as if they were having a silent debate before replying simultaneously, "Maybe we could have a trial period."

"See? I've also scheduled some zoo time so we can check out that gorilla," Tucker said, reading it off of his PDA. "Let's go."

So, the four left to go to the zoo to start the extra-credit assignment. However, they failed to notice Skulker emerge from his hiding spot, gliding over to the computer to see the gorilla.

"Hmm, so this is your prey, eh, ghost children?" He chuckled ominously. "Very well. Let the hunt begin."

* * *

It had to be ten, nearly eleven o' clock in the evening at the zoo nearby. Above the purple-back gorilla enclosure was the observation deck, where the children were observing the animal for research. The animal, as they knew of a few hours ago, was named Sampson.

"There he is—Sampson," Sam started gazing into the binoculars along with Dayna. "So gifted."

"So majestic," Dayna added, grinning widely as she looked at the roaming gorilla.

"Sam, Dayna, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his but for, um, how long?" Danny asked, wearily looking at Tucker.

He yawned, replying as he looked at his wristwatch, "Six hours. Why are you here anyway, Dayna? You don't need the extra credit, Danny does!"

"Which is why I'm here," Dayna sharply answered. "I don't want my brother to fall behind, so I plan on completing the assignment and giving him my credit. Not only that, but I'm also here for moral support."

"Told ya you'd owe her big time," Sam smirked, noticing the shocked looks on their faces before looking back at the gorilla. "You know, it's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned. You two should go and try to communicate with him!"

The two turned back, only to arch their eyebrows in surprise when they saw Danny and Tucker, fast asleep and cuddling together.

"Ahh, we'll do it. But first," Sam brought out a camera and snapping a picture of the two. She grinned at the picture as she said, "Ha ha, boys hugging makes every yearbook funny."

"Uh, Sam? If you don't mind, I'm gonna pass on that offer. I think I'm gonna join those two for a few minutes," Dayna yawned, kneeling down and lying next to Danny.

"Fine. Since you're my best friend, I'll even make you a copy of the picture," Sam said as she exited the room. Dayna smiled and nodded, letting her eyes drift shut as she wrapped an arm around her brother's waist.

Meanwhile, in the exhibit nextdoor…

Skulker came out of hiding while inside the tiger cage. He used his binoculars to look up into the observation deck, satisfied to see the two ghost children together and sound asleep.

The sleeping tiger's ears perked up, waking up and growling at the intruder in its home. Skulker turned around, seeing the big cat ready to pounce at him.

"Oh, please," he said, obviously unimpressed.

Sampson came to attention at the sound of snarling and scuffling coming from the tiger exhibit. He hurried to his end of the enclosure, turning only when he noticed Sam. He chattered to her, hoping she would understand what he meant to say.

"What is it, you wondrous being?" Sam asked mystified. He came up to the bars and chattered frantically, hoping it would get through a second time, even pointing to the tiger exhibit where the fighting was happening. "Is something wrong? You want out?"

Sam opened the cage, where Sampson unleashed the animal within on Skulker, punching him and pounding him before being kicked off of him. Sampson was quick to react, though, kicking him before biting down hard on his wrist where his hard drive was. A small gun came out, shooting green goo in his eyes and blinding him. As Skulker shot a net out at him, Sampson luckily stepped out of the way, grabbing onto the net and swinging him up to the observation deck. There, he broke through the window and straight into the wall.

Somehow, the three teens remained asleep, softly snoring away. Danny and Dayna's ghost sense went off, making them both shiver and cuddle in closer to each other for warmth.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sam exclaimed as she entered through the door. She nearly screamed out but was stopped by Skulker's goo shooter.

Skulker scowled at his malfunctioning equipment, but was quickly replaced by a malicious grin as he gazed down at his vulnerable prey, "Now, for the ghost children."

Sampson growled loudly as he leapt through an open window, ramming Skulker into the wall, but was quickly thrown off. The purple-back gorilla recovered quickly and threw himself at the robotic ghost, who phased through the wall, leaving Sampson to bang on the wall repeatedly.

"AAHH!" Danny, Dayna, and Tucker shouted, sitting up abruptly as they awoke. They looked at each other, with only Danny and Tucker yelping again, "AAHH!" Then they looked at the rampaging gorilla, all three of the screaming out, "AAHH!"

"Gorilla loose!" Tucker exclaimed.

"We got him!" Danny cried out, he and his sister getting to their feet. The two then shouted,

"WE'RE GOIN' GHOST!"

The two blue energy rings appeared, splitting apart to turn Danny and Dayna Fenton to Danny and Dayna Phantom. The two shot off after Sampson, who tried to jump away from them. Danny and Dayna both grabbed the great beast by his underarms. They set him down into his enclosure and closed the cage.

"Danny, Dayna, I meant to tell you guys, there was a gho-" Sam started as she and Tucker came up behind the two.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go. Sam?" Danny interrupted, turning his green eyes on her.

"Yeah! Wait'll we tell everybody at school you let out a 400-pound gorilla!" Tucker mocked at the frowning Sam.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Danya crossed her arms, smiling smugly as Sam held up a picture of Tucker and Danny cuddling together.

The two boys gave each other a glance before Danny hastily corrected himself, "Or we could just keep it our little secret."

"Yeah, we really have no proof that she did, you know," Tucker agreed instantly.

"No."

"We thought so," Dayna and Sam high-fived each other in victory. Man, the boys wouldn't hear the end of this!

* * *

Early in the morning, the teens left the zoo and back to FentonWorks. If anything could be said about the condition of the Fenton twins, it was that they were beyond exhausted. As they entered through the door, they saw the family and a woman in the living room. It had to have been the lady from "Genius Magazine" that was interviewing their mother. And speaking of mother…

"Danny, Dayna, look at you two! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research you both are doing."

"Mom, come on, we're just a bunch of kids at the zoo," Danny started.

Dayna added, "At night."

"Alone," they both echoed, but when they got strange, unbelievable looks, they just muttered, "We'll be in our rooms."

The four teenagers made their way up the stairs, going down the hall before Dayna opened the door to her room, "I'm taking a ten minute nap."

When the door closed and the three teens got in front of Danny's bedroom door, Tucker called out for her, "All right! But you've only got thirteen minutes!"

Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off, and it led right to his bedroom door. He opened it up, seeing nothing at first, but that swiftly changed when Skulker formed in front of them with an evil smile.

"Hello, ghost child," he greeted coldly. He lifted his wrist, shooting out a blue net at him, entrapping him before dragging him into his room with a yell. The door slammed shut behind him, jamming itself shut as Sam and Tucker tried to get in.

"Danny!"

"The human ghost boy in his natural habitat, though I thought you're twin would be with you," Skulker mused, seeming to look around Danny's bedroom.

The two suddenly turned to the wall at the sound of light banging followed by a weary voice shouting,

"Danny! Keep it down! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Speak of the prey," Skulker smirked, his fist clenching down on the netting that had Danny hunched up and trapped. He dragged the Fenton boy as they made their way to the wall in question.

"Dayna! NO!"

But it was too late. Skulker phased through the wall, coincidentally coming through next to the female Fenton twin's bed, which held the resting Dayna Fenton with the green blanket covering her entirely.

"Finally," the ghostly hunter reached down, his other hand clenching onto the blanket, shouting in triumph as threw it off, only to gasp lightly. Instead of Dayna Fenton in the bed, there was only two pillows in her place. "What the-"

"Hey, Tin Man!"

Skulker turned around, only the grunt as Dayna, now in Phantom form, flew at him and threw a double kick at his chest. Skulker hit the wall, falling to the floor and dropping Danny in the process.

"Go rust somewhere else!"

"Nice one!" Danny commented, transforming into Danny Phantom before busting out of the net. He turned his glare back at the ghost as he demanded, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Skulker," he replied, his confidence coming back as he got up. "A collector of things rare and unique."

As if to prove a point, he held up a small cage filled to the brim of ghosts. Not one looked similar to another, and it didn't look like they enjoyed being in there.

"And you, ghost children, are that and much more."

"Aw, so it's a hunter and a poacher we're dealing with. I'm flattered, but you're gonna have to fight us to catch us!" Dayna challenged, crouching into a fighting position along with her brother.

Skulker narrowed his eyes, his smile never wavering as he replied, "I gladly accept."

* * *

"That's the ghost from the zoo!" Sam said as she and Sam tried to pry open Danny's bedroom door.

"Danny? Or Dayna?" Tucker asked.

"Neither! The other guy! He tried to capture Danny and Dayna last night!"

They jerked back when they heard a loud crash, though it didn't come from Danny's room. It came from Dayna's. Tucker and Sam rushed over, yanking on her doorknob to get it open, but it was locked.

More crashes were heard and then they heard Danny and Dayna's family talking below. They gave each other panicked looks before rushing down the stairs.

"Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house!" Maddie said, getting up off the couch. Apparently, Sam and Tucker weren't the only ones who took notice of the crashes from upstairs.

"Actually, there's three-" Tucker was interrupted when Sam elbowed him roughly. He then covers up by saying, "-more classes of homework to be done for there to be a ghost in the house! I'll get some snacks."

"Yeah. Danny and Dayna's upstairs," Sam half-lied, wincing when there was a loud smashing sound, "Uh, lifting weights and dance fighting?"

"Danny doesn't have exercise equipment up there," Maddie thought out loud.

"And Dayna never dances _that_ roughly. It sounds like she's fighting a ghost up there!" Jack rubbed his chin, obviously excited at the thought.

Another crash was heard, Sam hearing Danny cry out, "My computer!"

"Wait, that's Jazz's computer!" The goth girl heard Dayna correct.

"Which is why Danny's using his computer! And Dayna thought that dance fighting would…uh…wake her up after a long night of gorilla research," Sam smiled nervously.

Meanwhile, with Tucker in the kitchen…

Tucker stopped as Danny and Dayna came crashing through the roof of the kitchen. They collided with the kitchen table, which collapsed and was destroyed from their impact.

Skulker landed in front of them, grabbing them by their throats as he spoke,

"Come, ghost children! Time to see your new home!"

He phased himself and the Phantom twins through the floor, more than likely going to the basement. Everyone came into the kitchen, curious at the noise before gaping at the sight of the broken table. Thinking quickly, Tucker assumed a martial artist pose, crying out,

"Hi-Yah!"

"What's going on?" The 'Genius Magazine' lady, Connie asked.

Yet another crash was heard from the basement and Tucker said, "Sounds like rats in the lab!"

"Ghost rats! I knew it!" Jack shouted.

"Don't worry!" Sam interrupted him, she and Tucker pushing past them to go to the basement. "We'll get rid of them!"

Connie hummed to herself, "I'd like to learn a little more about this Danny and Dayna."

She went to go up the stairs, ignoring the objections of Jazz. Maddie furrowed her eyebrows as she muttered out,

"I'd like to see what those two are doing up there, anyway."

"Wait!" Jazz called out to them in vain.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Danny asked, he and his sister struggling in Skulker's grip as they hung in the air by their throats.

"Bringing you both back to my world where I can put you both on display," he said, holding up the small, cramped cage that held all the ghosts.

"WHAT?!" The twins echoed at the same time.

Skulker didn't answer. He mere pressed a button on his wrist, activating the Fenton Portal. They had no idea how he managed to do that, but at the moment, they were too scared to wonder.

"Ha! At last! Time to put you two in your cages!" He said, taking broad steps towards the portal.

"NOOO!" They cried out, trying even harder to get out of his grasp.

"No is right, Danny and Dayna! Cages are wrong!" Sam protested, sliding in front of the portal and preventing Skulker from getting through. "How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?"

"But—" Skulker tried to interrupt, but was interrupted himself as Sam continued with,

"He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!"

"I…"

"Should be ashamed!"

Danny and Dayna growled, the eldest of the twins throwing a kick at the ghost hunter's chest, freeing the two and throwing him far back, almost crushing Tucker in the process.

Skulker shook his head, looking down as he caught sight of Tucker's PDA. He picked it up and muttered to himself, "That technology—so sleek, so advanced. Hmm…I wonder."

He tore out the old software he had, tossing the junk to the ground and planted the PDA into his hard drive. It sparked, coming to life as it adjusted to its new source of power.

"Hey! I got three more payments on that!" Tucker yelled out, but was silenced by the swipe of Skulker's arm.

"Marvelous," Skulker smiled as the PDA finally became compatible with his suit of armor.

Danny and Dayna took off to take him out while he wasn't looking, only to regret it when Skulker shot a green ray of energy, knocking them both into the lab wall and binding them together with green, ectoplasmic shackles.

"Way to go, Tucker," Sam scoleded. "You just made the bad guy more bad!"

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?"

Skulker brought up his arm, aiming it at the Phantom twins, "Say good-bye to this world, children."

The two panicked, huddling close to each other for comfort. Tucker's alarm went off, confusing just about everyone in the lab. Skulker pulled back the PDA and read off the device,

"What? 'Fly to library. Get a book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla'?"

His jets suddenly flew out, startling everyone as they roared and made him take off.

"Oh, stop! The hunt is not over!" He turned intangible as he flew right through the roof of the lab. Just like that, the shackles faded, freeing Danny and Dayna in an instant.

"What happened?" Sam asked, helping the two up to their feet.

"Who cares?" Danny shrugged it off. "At least we've got a minute to relax and figure this out."

"Danny, Dayna, where are you?" They looked up at the sound of Maddie's voice. "Somebody here wants to meet you two."

"Oh, no," Dayna whispered, looking at Danny as he looked at her. The two simultaneously shouted, "Our rooms!"

The two turned intangible, zooming out of the lab and into the first bedroom they could reach, which incidentally was Danny's. They turned back to their human form just as their mother opened the door,

"Danny, Dayna, this is Connie from 'Genius Magazine.'"

Danny and Dayna went up to the door, both saying at once, "Don't you people ever knock?!"

They slammed the door shut on their faces, setting their backs against it as they panted. Dayna then said to her brother,

"Jazz is so going to kill us for that."

"I'm gonna kill them for that," Jazz growled to herself, she and the others standing in the hallway with surprised faces.

"Brooding? Messy? Reclusive?" Connie listed, then brightened up as she exclaimed, "Now, those are the signs of a true genius! I wonder if I could get Dayna out here!"

* * *

So, Connie did ask Dayna about being interviewed for the magazine as well, but refused to do so unless Danny was with her. The four teens were standing on the steps of Casper High, all looking around in caution for Skulker.

"Any sign of him?" Danny whispered.

"Nope," Tucker replied, checking his PDA as he added, "He hasn't bothered you guys for thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now."

"How many of those things do you have, anyway?" Dayna asked, pointing to the PDA.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny and Dayna. The sign of a quality time manager," Tucker proudly stated, jabbing a thumb at himself. His PDA beeped, making him push the two into the school, "Come on! You guys are late!"

The instant that they were inside the building, Skulker came out of hiding, being invisible at first, but then turning visible again as he muttered,

"Soon, ghost children, soon."

By the end of the school day, Danny and Dayna had been lassoed by ecto-chains, attacked in the face by blue-energy grabbers, and nearly gooed head to toe (if not for the generous sacrifice made by Dash and Paulina). From the looks of it, ever since Skulker installed the PDA into his hard drive, he was set to both of their schedules. So, wherever they were going to go next, Skulker would go and wait set up his traps.

"So, that's the plan?" Dayna asked her brother as the two flew over the zoo.

"Yup. What do you think?"

I think…I can't wait to kick that spectral Tin Man down the yellow brick road!" Dayna grinned, pounding her fist into her palm. They landed and hid in the purple-back gorilla exhibit, waiting for their plan to unfold.

Finally, at nine o' clock, Skulker appeared, landing in a tree and waiting, watching for the twin ghost children to appear. An hour passed by and both Skulker and the twins were getting antsy for a fight.

"I so wish we could go and fight him right now," Dayna whispered as lowly as she could to her brother.

"I feel you, but we have to wait until Tucker disables him."

"Where are they?" They shrunk down at the sound of Skulker's voice. "According to this infernal device—which I cannot reprogram—the ghost children were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

He jumped down near "Sampson" and Danny and Dayna tensed up as he growled out, "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal!"

The "gorilla" turned around, revealing it to only be Sam and Tucker holding up a gorilla suit. Sam angrily shouted at him,

"Sampson's not stupid!"

"He's also not here," Tucker added. "Can I take a message?"

"You two!" Skulker narrowd his eyes at them. "You'll pay for this!"

Even as Skulker's weapons showed themselves, Tucker merely said as he tapped on his PDA, "Oh, I don't think so."

The PDA on Skulker's wrist beeped and he looked at the device, reading off, "'Time for push ups'?"

Against his will, the weapons retracted and Skulker got down, vigorously doing push ups as he exclaimed the obvious, "Stop! Stop! I can't stop!"

"Now?" Dayna looked to her older brother, who nodded back.

"Now."

"We can help with that!" The two echoed, charging up in the air before diving at the ghostly hunter, throwing him at the other end of the enclosure.

The twins threw punches and kicks, knocking out various nuts and bolts from him, until Skulker managed to dodge their moves. He brought out a blaster, aiming it for the both of them.

"Uh-uh-uh, 10:11, polish armor," Tucker sent the message to the other PDA, blinding Skulker as a polisher came out and attacked his face.

"Tucker! Shut him down already!" Dayna yelled to him.

"Relax," Tucker said, holding up the PDA, "everything's totally under-"

A sleek, blue arrow shot the PDA out of Tucker's hand and into a tree. All four of the teens looked in shock as Tucker squeaked out,

"Control? Aw, man! I had four more payments on this one!"

"Tucker," Danny called out and he and Dayna said, "You're fired."

"Very well," Skulker started, making the twins glare at him as he continued, "I planned on simply capturing you both and letting you two live the rest of your lives in cages. But now I will rest your pelts at the foot of my bed!"

"Okay, ew!" Dayna cringed in disgust.

"Okay, that's just gross," Sam stated blandly.

"Any last words, ghost children?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just this," Dayna said before patting her head. Danny then made a gesture with his hands and eyes. The two banged on their clenched fists on their chests.

"What are you two doing?!"

To finish it off, the two scratched their butts as Danny replied, "Calling a friend."

Sampson yowled as he tackled the robotic hunter to the ground. Sam and Tucker both looked amazed as she asked, "You guys learned his language?"

"Sure, all he does is this," Danny said, once agains scratching his but. It was short time for Sampson tearing Skulker apart.

"But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit," Tucker wondered aloud.

Dayna rubbed her chin as she hummed, side-stepping as scraps of metal flew past her from Sampson's rampage, "Excellent question."

Suddenly, Skulker's head flew into Danny's arms, startling everyone when a high, squeaky voice yelled out, "Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! So you hear me? Fear me!"

"What the…?" Dayna pulled at the green blob that was squirming in the head. There she held a small, green ghost upside-down.

Everyone looked at him in complete surprise and shock as 'Skulker' continued, "I am the greatest hunter in all of Ghost World! You will all fear me!"

"Thermos, please?" Danny smiled smugly.

Tucker nodded and opened the Thermos, letting the stream of blue energy shoot out. Dayna let Skulker drop in and waved, "Bye-bye!"

"Cool, let's go home," Danny sighed, turning back to his human form.

"Let's," Dayna nodded, also turning back into her natural form.

"But you guys didn't get anything for to use for your report! Danny, you're still gonna get a 'D,'" Sam exclaimed.

"That's okay," Danny waved a hand. "We stopped the bad guy, saved a gorilla. If that's all I got done, than that's—OH, MY GOSH!"

* * *

"Brooding geniuses Daniel and Dayna Fenton did what no other researchers dared to do," Mr. Lancer read from 'Genius Magazine.' "They got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah! Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"Weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy," Danny explained.

"Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. And with your sister's credit combined with yours," Danny was anxious as he set the paper down on his desk as the grade read an 'B+.'

_It's no A, but heck, I'll take it_, Danny thought with a large grin coming onto his face. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom except for the four friends.

"Good job on the B+, dude," Tucker congratulated. Danny smiled, but frowned at Dayna, who was tapping her foot and looking around sharply at everything.

"Uh, Dayna? You all right?" Dayna shook her head at her brother and said,

"No. Not being able to fight Skulker and going on dance withdrawal for the past few days has got me so aggravated! I need something to work out my frustrations on!"

"I am the Box Ghost!" They turned to the back of the classroom, a little surprised but not afraid that the Box Ghost was hovering over a few cardboard boxes. "And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvelous squareness shall be mine!"

Danny smirked and turned to Dayna, "You know, we may be twins, but we don't have to fight ghosts together _all _the time."

She looked back at him, grinning widely as she turned into her ghost alter ego, her orange eyes glowing with excitement. Danny crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, "He's all yours, baby sister."

"You've got five minutes," Tucker read off of his PDA.

"Three and a half more than I need," Dayna replied right before the wind from her take-off blew at them, giving the Box Ghost the beating of his life.


	4. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

**Yippee! Chapter four! **

**AnonymousZGirl- Maybe. I actually had another name in mind, but maybe 'Day' could be a nickname for him. I still think it's a great idea. **

**Ember- Oh, I felt so bad for doing that to the Box Ghost, but hey, a story needs conflict to make it interesting. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. I only own my OC, Dayna Fenton/Dayna Phantom. Enjoy!**

"Wow. You know, this may one of the few days that a ghost hasn't interrupted us in school," Danny said, opening the door for him and his sister.

"I wish I could say it was pleasant. I've got a gigantic report due on Monday from Biology," Dayna sighed, dropping her backpack next to the door. "I feel like I'm gonna be spending all weekend on it!"

"Look on the bright side. If this weekend is going to be a as ghost-free as it was today, I can guarantee you'll get it done in no time!" Danny assured, pulling two sodas out of his backpack, tossing one to her.

With a smile, Dayna caught the drink and snapped it open, speaking after she swallowed, "You know, this is why you're my twin. You just know how to make me feel better."

The two walked up into the kitchen, where they noticed Jazz at the table.

"Hey, Jazz!" They said, but their eyes widened as they noticed that Jazz wasn't the only one at the table.

"Dash!" Danny nervously asked, setting his drink on the table. "What are you doing here?"

Unfortunately, Danny's arm turned intangible and went straight through the table, knocking the books and papers all over Dash.

Shocked at first, Dash didn't respond, but then he angrily glared at Danny, "Watch it, Fentonowski!"

"What's that, Dad?" Dayna's blue eyes roamed to the entrance of the basement, seeming to try to find an escape for her and her brother. "You need help in the lab? Danny and I will be right down!"

She grabbed onto Danny's arm, yanking him away from the jock, pulling them both into the basement.

As soon as the two were gone, Dash turned to Jazz with a sly grin, "Now that those two twinks are outta the way, you're coming to my party on Saturday, right? It'll be a chance for you to see me in my rightful setting 'King of Casper High.'"

Jazz looked at the invitation in her hands with little to no interest. She then told him, "And a great place to work on my thesis on the effects of you being mean to my siblings and then asking me out!"

She then got a thoughtful look on her face, then smiled as she told Dash, "I'll go. On one condition."

Meanwhile, with Danny and Dayna…

"Thanks, Dayna. You saved my butt back there," Danny whispered as they got to the bottom of the basement stairs.

"No problem, big brother," Dayna smiled,

"Hey, kids!" Their father called to them, a new device hanging from a strap on his shoulder. "Check out my latest innovation in ghost grabbing! The Ghost Weasel! It collects ambient ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone."

"Uh, does it work?" Danny asked.

"Why wouldn't it work? Only one way to find out!" Jack activated the device, sucking in papers, beakers, and all sorts of other things. The Fenton Thermos was even sucked in, jamming the Ghost Weasel and jamming it good.

Jack grabbed at it, trying to pry it out, but eventually gave up, "Darn it! Better get the Fenton Unlodger!"

He shoved the hose into Danny's hands and rushed up the stairs to get the unlodger. Danny looked down at the machine and called out, "Uh, Dad? Couldn't you just throw this thing in-"

"Danny, don't!" Dayna cried out.

But it was too late, the reverse button was pressed and the Fenton Thermos flew right out of the hose. And it zipped across the lab and right at the 'On' button of the Ghost Portal. It came to life and opened up with its usual green glow.

"Reverse?" Danny squeaked out the word.

Suddenly, a green mist comes out, laughing as it took on a more solid form. The ghost looked to be a scientist with his lab coat, but also had white hair and black sunglasses.

"Haha! Children, you have freed me, Technus! Ghost master of science and electrical technology!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Danny defiantly replied, he and his sister turning into their ghost modes. "You're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world!"

"What?" Technus looks around, seeing all the equipment and technology. "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

"No, but I have just decided to tutor _you_ on what happens when you mess with us!" Danya growled out, charging with her brother.

Technus's hands glowed green, bringing out a lightning rod and striking at them with it, knocking them back quite a bit.

"You know what?" Danny asked, going for the Ghost Weasel. "We've already been dumped on once in our own house! And that's enough for one day!"

Dayna slammed her fist on the 'Suck' button of the machine, sucking Technus inside. Unlucky for them, it started to expand, showing that it was going to overload.

"Turn it off, Dayna! Turn it off!"

"I'm trying!" Dayna pressed buttons, trying to shut down the machine. "I can't find the 'Off' button!"

After sucking up more and more, the Ghost Weasel exploded, spreading ectoplasmic goop all over the place and on all of the equipment. Dayna looked around and said, "Oh, this is bad."

"Danny! Dayna! I'm coming back! And I can't wait to see the lab exactly as I left it!"

Danny dropped the only intact part of the Ghost Weasel left and panicked, "And that's worse! Let's get out of here!"

The two turned intangible, leaving the lab a mess before their father could catch them in the ghostly forms. He came down the stairs with the Fenton Unlodger in hand and looked around the lab and all of its ectoplasmic gooiness.

"Yup. Perfect!"

* * *

"So, Saturday night plans—I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller coaster has a free-fall that'll take three years off your life expectancy," Sam said, she, Tucker, and the Fenton twins sitting at a booth waiting to order food.

"I don't know. I really want to get this paper done," Dayna said, typing on her laptop, but it was to say that she was paying more attention than her brother.

"No way. It costs forty bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and stuff," Tucker listed.

"Hey, if you're that tapped out, I can lend you the cash," Sam said.

"'Lend' means 'repay' and 'repay' is out of my reach, right Danny?"

When there was no response, Tucker said, "Danny? Hello!"

Dayna, looked at her brother, who was distractedly looking out of the booth. She looked out and saw the source of his distraction. Dash was walking around, handing out invites to his party on Saturday night. Even Paulina got one.

"Great. It's the hottest party of the whole school year—everyone else is going and we're not, _again_," Danny turned back to them, his shoulders sagging.

"So what? Why go to a party with people who ignore us enough at school?" Dayna inquired, turning her attention back onto her report.

"Exactly," Sam agreed with a nod. "Besides, we could have just as much as _they_ can with their party."

"You know, why don't we get invited to the really cool parties? We've got style, charm, good looks. At least I do, anyway," Tucker said, gesturing to himself, making the girls roll their eyes.

"Yeah, they don't know what they're missing," Dayna teased, chuckling as she didn't even take her eyes off the computer screen.

"Besides, on the social circuit, we're as invisible as Danny and Dayna in their ghost modes. Not that'll matter five years from now, but we have each other, right?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh," Dayna nodded with a smile. "And you know, I _am _almost done with this report. Maybe I can join you guys Saturday night to do something."

The lid to her laptop was suddenly shut by force, making her gasp as she pulled her fingers away just in time. A party invitation was then slapped down on the top.

"Here. Your sister made me invite you two," Dash said, looking a little miffed as he shoved another to Danny. Tucker and Sam looked hopeful at but was shot down as Dash said, "Just you two. Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt."

Danny's eyes were as wide as saucers as he gazed at his invitation. Dayna, however, frowned and took the invitation, tearing it in half and dropping it to the table. Many of the teens turned and gasped dramatically at her actions.

"Not interested," Dayna growled out, flipping the lid on her laptop back up and furrowing her eyebrows as she whispered, "Great. It took me three and a half hours to look up all of this info. Now I have to do it all over again."

The jock growled out, but rather than saying something, he stomped away. Sam and Tucker looked at her in complete disbelief before Tucker asked, "Why the heck did you do that?"

"One, I really wanted to spite him for shutting my computer off and making me lose all my info," Dayna smirked. "And two, I'm really not interested."

"Hey, Danny," one of the 'cool' kids said as he walked by the booth.

Kwan, friend of Dash and fellow football player, walked by and said, "Whazzup, Fenton? Party!"

Danny smiled at the invitation, appreciating all the sudden attention he was getting. Paulina smiled as she passed the booth and waved, "See you Saturday, Danny."

"I'm…I'm invited! I've arrived!" Danny exclaimed with a large grin.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows at him, a little disappointed at him, "Swell. Send us a postcard from Popularityville."

"I will!" Danny said, not really paying attention as he left the booth and bolted right out the front doors.

"Great, my brother's been lured in by the cold, merciless fishing rod that is 'popularity' _and _I just lost my entire report!" Dayna slammed her fist down on the booth table.

"I think I can help you with that," Tucker pulled her computer away, typing on the keys vigorously before turning it back to her, her report as good as new, "And voila!"

"Tucker, you are a life saver, thank you!" Dayna smiled as she pulled Tucker into a tight hug. _One problem down, one more to go._

* * *

On the walk to school, Dayna had noticed a change in Danny. Nothing drastic, but it was enough for her sibling instincts to pick up. He seemed to be in a better mood, and that she was happy for, but she couldn't help but think that this party wasn't the best influence on him. Heck, it doesn't make sense that _she's _the one deciding what's best for _him_! She was the younger of the two, after all.

"Seriously, Danny, ever since you got that invitation, you're all about the 'in' crowd," Tucker said, looking a little bit worried himself.

"C'mon, Tuck, that's ridiculous," Danny waved off, then called out a greeting, "Kwan! Lookin' good!"

"Fentonmeister! Woo!" Kwan greeted back.

"He's right, Danny. It's like-" Sam was then interrupted as Dash called out,

"Hey, Fenton—get over here!"

Danny doesn't hesitate in the least. He zips away from his friends and twin, leaving Sam to finish with, "-we're not even here."

"I'm worried about him, guys. This just…I don't know, it's like he's becoming a whole different person. A person I don't like one bit," Dayna said, following her brother with Sam and Tucker following behind.

"Oh, man, this must cost a fortune! Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?" Danny muttered to himself, holding up a magazine with a baggy sweat suit.

Dayna arched an eyebrow at the outfit, "You actually _want_ to be seen in that?"

Sam sighed as she started, "You know, I almost hate to offer…"

"Hey, Danny! You wanna hear my new CD? It's really crunk!" Paulina called over from her spot on the grass under a tree.

"Is crunk good?" Danny asked Tucker.

"It's Paulina."

"Crunk's good! Be right there!" Dayna watched in shock as they were abandoned yet again.

"Okay, this is really getting annoying," Sam narrowed her violet eyes at them. Danya frowned casting her eyes down and turning away. She sighed and walked into the school, fearing only the worst for her brother.

* * *

"All right, that'll be ten bucks," Danny grinned as he handed over a set of spark plugs to someone.

When he asked his father for some extra money, he and his mother had told him that they could, but wanted him to act more responsibly by either getting a job or selling some things. So when he heard that their shed was full of junk that wasn't being used, he jumped at the opportunity to sell the stuff in order to make enough money.

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer," he said, holding up a little motor to his teacher and vice-principal. "Only used once. Ten bucks."

Mr. Lancer examined the piece of machinery, "Looks to be in fine shape. This should fix my 'Hair Hornet' very nicely."

"Hair Hornet? The crazy vacuum cleaner/hair-clipper they sell on TV? Don't you need hair for that?" Tucker asked, making Dayna, who was sitting next to him, frown and shake her head.

Mr. Lancer frowned at him and replied, "Good one, Mr. Foley. I'll remember that on Monday when I'm grading papers."

"Nice, Tuck," Dayna retorted, tapping on the keys of her laptop. "Just because we're not in school, doesn't mean you get to say those things."

Sam came over and handed Danny a five-dollar bill, "Just sold a toaster. You know, I'm surprised your Dad is letting you sell off all his stuff. He's such a pack rat."

"Well," Dayna noticed her brother's nervousness and smirked to herself. The reason their Dad is okay with it is because he doesn't even know that he's doing it. "He's been planning on getting rid of the stuff, anyway. He won't miss it."

He counts the money he's made so far and said, "I'm still twenty bucks short of what I need for those sweats."

"You're still welcome to hang with us tonight. Mega movie marathon at my place," Sam offered.

"Your place?" Danny arched an eyebrow. "Wow. You've never invited us to your place before."

"Another reason I don't want to go to the party," Dayna said, shutting the lid of her laptop down. "Sam inviting us over is just as rare as those party invitations, but at least the people I'll be around will enjoy my company."

Sam adds on, "That's because we're usually fighting ghosts with you two! I figure it's time-"

"Hey, Fenton!" She was interrupted, yet again, by Dash.

"-for you to totally ignore her for about the billionth time this week," Dayna finished for Sam, who scowled at Danny, who rushed away to Dash.

So, Dash and Danny talk, and Danny sold him a motherboard, an operating system, and an upgrade disk for twenty bucks.

"I'm in! Great, I'd better get to the mall before the shops close. You guys don't mind cleaning up for me, do you?" The three opened their mouths to answer, but didn't get the chance, "Great! See ya!"

"So now we're his clean-up crew, too?" Sam and Dayna turned, only for their eyes to widen to see Tucker leaving.

"See you guys tonight!"

The two scowled even more deeply at this, looking over the mess they now had to clean up alone. Sam summed it up, "This is going to take all night to clean up!"

Dayna then smiled slyly, "Not if you've got a ghost-powered pal to help."

Sam smirked as Dayna turned into her ghost form. She and Sam were able to carry (or in Dayna's case, fly) all of the excess junk back into the shed. Then, they were on their way to Sam's house for the movie marathon.

* * *

"Right. That's two medium. One pepperoni and one veggie. Put it on my tab," at the sound of the doorbell, Sam covered the speaker and asked, "Dayna? Could you get that?"

Dayna nodded and opened the door, greeting Tucker and letting him inside, "Hey, Tuck. Sam just ordered pizza for the marathon."

"I hope they hustle. I'm starved!" he said, only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

Sam opened the door this time and there was the pizza boy. He lifted the boxes up and said, "Here's your pizza, Sam."

"Thanks, Nate," Sam handed him a tip while taking the pizzas in her arms.

"Ten bucks! Thanks, Sam!" Nate said before walking down the steps.

Dayna and Tucker arched an eyebrow at each other before he asked, "You tipped the guy a ten spot?"

"Whoops. Sorry. Thought it was a one," Sam said as she walked past them, heading for stairs that were leading down. "C'mon! We're watching movies downstairs."

So, the two followed Sam down the steps, only to gasp and have their eyes widen at the sight of Sam's downstairs. If they hadn't known any better, they would've thought they just walked into a movie theater. Red velvet seats, a giant screen, movie posters, and even a popcorn and soda machine.

"This is your downstairs?!" The two asked. Dayna arched an eyebrow all of a sudden.

_Huh. Usually Danny and I are the ones doing that. I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's at least having fun._

A few minutes later…

"Tucker, are we watching movies or not?" Sam asked, starting to get irritated.

"Okay, okay, just a few more questions: Could you buy a plane?" Tucker asked, being comfortably sat on one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Yep," Sam replied.

"A yacht?" Dayna asked.

"Yep."

"A bowling alley?" Tucker inquired.

"Nope," Sam brought out a remote control, pressing the red button. The wall behind them opened up to show a whole entire bowling alley.

"No place to put a second one."

From the side of the bowling alley, Sam's grandmother comes out on her three-wheeled scooter with a bowling ball. She threw the ball down the lane and it landed a strike!

"Yippee! Bubbie's hot tonight!"

"Wow," Dayna said as the wall was put back up. "And I thought my family had eccentric old people."

Tucker sniffed the air and told Sam, "You know, you don't smell stinking rich."

"Will you stop it?" Sam snapped at him. "That's the whole reason I didn't tell anybody!"

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why do you hang out with me, Dayna, and Danny?" Tucker asked. "If you flash some of that bling-bling, you'd be Miss Popularity!"

Sam replied coolly, "I don't need popularity, Tucker. Especially not if I have to buy it."

Dayna scoffed, "Try telling that to my big brother. He's the one who needs that lesson taught."

"I still can't believe that people spent good money on all of that junk from your Dad's shed," Tucker thought aloud.

"Well, I did snag this really cool remote for three bucks," Sam said, holding up a remote that…glowed green? That can't be right, thought Dayna. "And he did give Dash a pretty good deal on the computer software."

Dayna narrowed her eyes at the remote, somehow not having a good feeling about tonight.

* * *

Jazz opened the fridge, looking for something to eat, only to scream at the sight of the live, rabid hot dogs growling. She slammed the door shut and grumbled to herself,

"Great. Leftovers."

"Well, is it the bomb?" Jazz arched an eyebrow as Danny came into the kitchen in his baggy sweat suit. It was basically white and light blue in color. "Is it fresh? Is it stoopid? With an 'o, o.'"

"Oh, it's stupid. I'll give you that," Jazz replied blandly.

"You'll change your tune when you see me at the party. When are you changing?" Danny asked.

"Not changing. Not going."

Danny's eyes widened as he panicked, "What? You're the only reason Dash invited me!"

"Not caring," Jazz became confused when their Dad called out a 'code red'. "And not staying."

"Somebody's raided the shed while we were away!" Danny became startled when his father seemed so panicked and ticked. "Danny! Did you see anything?"

"Uh, no, no! Not a thing! But we should compare notes once I get home from the party," Danny said, slowly and eagerly backing away out of the kitchen.

At the front door of Dash's house, Danny said to himself, "Okay, this is it. Don't screw it up. Look out world, here comes Danny Fenton."

With that, he pressed the doorbell and only waited for a minute. He waited…only to see Dash opening the door dressed as…well, Danny!

"Oh, right. You're not part of my passé so you didn't get the e-mail. You see, after I bought that computer software, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweat suit," Dash explained nonchalantly. "So, I changed the dress code to loser chic."

Danny was shocked at the attire of all the party-goers as he entered. Everyone was either dressed as him, Sam, Tucker, or Dayna. It wasn't very confidence-boosting that those were the only outfits shown at the party. And though he tried interacting with the other teens, he was just as unnoticeable then as he usually was at school.

He sighed as he climbed the stairs to get away, "What am I doing? These people aren't my friends or my sister, even if they all look like them. Man, I wish Tucker, Sam, and Dayna were here. It's lonely being popular. Maybe Dayna was right. It's better to be somewhere that you're actually wanted."

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off, right in front of Dash's room.

"That's odd," he whispered to himself, opening the door to the bedroom. He gasped as he saw the computer, which had a face on it, laughing maniacally as it along with other household appliances were fusing together.

Danny came in further when it finally came together to form a black, high-tech robot. It threw its arms up as it said, "I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical! Once I complete my destruction, you will all succumb to my awesome pow-"

His screen suddenly frizzled, his head rattling violently as before grabbing his head, "What is wrong with me?"

Danny's eyes roamed down onto the bed, where the upgrade disk lied, "The upgrade. Dash must not've upgraded the software!"

"Oh, no!" Danny yelled out, turning into his ghost form. "You're not using that upgrade disk to make yourself more powerful."

"What?" Technus looked down at the disk. His screen smiled as he said, "Another great idea. To heck with tutoring! You should be a teacher!"

_Way to go, Fenton. Me and my big mouth_, Danny thought, crouching down and leaping after the upgrade disk. Technus fired a blast of green energy at him, shooting him into Dash's closet.

"Ghost toast?" He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Jeez, how many leather jackets does one guy need?"

His eyes then widened at the sight of…teddy bears. There were a bunch of teddy bears in the closet, too. "And these? I don't even want to know."

He tackled Technus as he was about to get the disk. The technological ghost smacked Danny into the wall, knocking down various sports posters.

"You are a formidable opponent, but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying off!" Technus taunted, activating the dryer on his chest, shooting a hook out and clinging to Danny.

Danny yelped as he was pulled into the dryer, where he was spun mercilessly and then shot out like a cannonball. He grunted harshly as he smashed into Dash's dresser.

"Ha!" Technus gloated as he grabbed onto the upgrade disk, only to yell out as Danny tackled him into a stereo set. Unfortunately, that only inserted the upgrade disk into him.

The upgrade downloaded and Technus smiled evilly in triumph. Danny growled and charged, turning intangible as he knocked the two out of Dash's room.

* * *

Sam and Tucker stopped as they caught the trail of floating junk. Dayna floated right above them in her ghost form. They had to take a detour to get the Fenton Thermos, but managed to catch on quickly.

"It looks like all of this stuff is heading to Dash's house, so whatever fun Danny is having is soon going to come to an end," Sam said, sounding mildly pleased.

Their eyes widened as they heard a shout, cringing as Danny flew past them and slammed right into the brick wall behind them.

"Hi, Sam. Hi, Tucker. Hi, Dayna," Danny wearily spoke. "Glad you could make it."

He slid off the wall and fell to the ground. The sound of stomping feet made them turn around to see Technus, being nearly ten or even fifteen times their size.

"I am Technus! Master of technology and destroyer of worlds!" He shouted out. "Behold my awesome electronic fury! Who's your daddy?!"

Dayna blinked at him and said, "Okay, you did _not _just say that. Sam, Tuck, please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that."

Danny blinked his way out of his daze, narrowing his eyes at Technus before flying off at him. Technus remained perfectly still as Danny threw a punch at his chest, only to recoil from the strength of the metal. He fell to the ground, but was quick to recover and throw a double kick. He then threw a series of mini-punches, not even making a dent as Technus brought his hand up and slapped him down to the ground.

Dayna, Sam, and Tucker looked down at him as he said, "Guys? Help!"

He flew back up, making the three look back and forth between each other. Their eyebrows furrowed and they scowled as they turned their backs towards him.

"Come on, guys!" Danny pleaded, nearly avoiding the collision with the ground. He flew back up, only to be knocked down again.

"Guys! Come on, seriously!" He dodged Technus's swatting as he said, "I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you guys! Dayna, you were right! You're always right! It was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!"

He grunted as he was thrown down by Technus's clenched fist. The three shared satisfied glances as Dayna grabbed onto her brother before he could hit the ground.

"How can we be of assistance?" Sam asked.

"He's running an old version of Portals XL," Danny explained as he got out of his sister's grasp.

Sam and Dayna cringed in disgust and Sam said, "Ugh, that piece of vapor ware? It's the worst software ever!"

"I wouldn't let the disk itself be in the same room as my computer," Dayna added.

"Keep him busy!" Tucker said, pulling out his PDA. How he had managed to get that one after the Skulker incident, none of them knew. "I think I know how you can beat him!"

"That we can do," Dayna smirked, high-fiving her brother before the two flew up to face the robotic menace.

"Get back, you hunk of our Dad's junk!" Danny shouted at him.

Technus scowled at them and said, "Could mere junk do this?"

A remote popped out of his chest, pointing directly at the two. With a press of the button, he turned Danny into a cowboy and Dayna into a ninja. Another click turned him into a show girl and her into an Eskimo. One more click turned Danny into a Star Trek guy and Dayna into a airplane pilot.

"Give me that!" Danny snatched the remote, pressing a button and turning them back to normal. The two were grabbed by his metallic claws and slammed into the side of a building. "Tucker! Any time!"

"I'm trying!" Tucker said from below.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't! He must've upgraded!"

"Well, what do we do?"

Tucker thought for a second, oblivious to the Phantom twins being unmercifully pummeled into the building, before responding, "We need the latest version of Portals XL! But where are we gonna get it this time of night?"

Sam pulled out her phone and said, "Leave it to me."

"Guys!" Dayna gasped out as she was, yet again, slammed into the building.

A lady on a scooter rides up, handing Sam a package, "Here you go, Sam."

"Thanks, Tracey," Sam said, handing her the money. As she handed the software to Tucker, she approached Technus and asked, "Uh, excuse me? I'm Sam. I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motives."

Suprirsingly, Technus responded with, "Hello. I am Technus! Manipulator of machines, lord of all gadgetry, wizard of integrated circuitry!"

"Go on," Sam encouraged, plugging a cord into Technus. "Isn't there more you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! I am also master of-" his head suddenly went on the fritz, sparking electricity and rattling violently.

"What's happening?" Danny yelled down to them.

"Portals XL is happening!" Tucker responded, tapping onto his PDA for the robot to shut down. "Everybody knows that every version of Portals XL has a gigantic hole in its security system."

"What?! NOOO!" Technus screamed out, his body malfunctioning and letting go of Danny and Dayna. The two grabbed onto the clawed arm and stabbed it through the disk drive. The whole thing smoked up before slumping over.

"And for my final trick," Tucker brought out the Fenton Thermos, tossing it to Danny, who sucked Technus inside. All of the appliances came apart and fell to the ground.

* * *

"So, what's the damage for this weekend?" Tucker asked the twins as they walked to their next class on Monday. "You get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?"

Danny shrugged, "Nah, not really. Dayna and I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. Dad's checking every piece for government surveillance devices."

"I've never seen him so paranoid," Dayna giggled out. "He's even trained those hot dogs to guard that junk day and night. Who knew?"

"Sounds like you go off pretty easily," Sam said.

"Well, I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money," Danny said, then turned guilty as he said, "And I also feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, Dayna and I should know how it feels to be invisible."

"So, you say you've learned a lesson from all this?" Sam asked, leaning up against the lockers.

Danny looked over his shoulder, making Dayna do the same. Dash, who was still dressed in the same outfit as Danny, opened his locker. Teddy bears flowed out of it, making him scream out, what else?

"FENTON!"

"Yup. That one person's trash is another person's revenge," Danny responded, making the three burst out laughing.


	5. Splitting Images

**Hello! Here I am with chapter five and, may I say, I think it's my best one yet! **

**AnonymousZGirl- I wouldn't count on that with Johnny 13. Anyway, I'm so anxious to get to 'Bitter Reunions' because the chapter after that will be my first original episode chapter! I'm so excited! **

**Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. I only own Dayna Fenton/Dayna Phantom. I hope you like this one!**

"So, why exactly are we breaking our backs here?" Danny asked as he, Dayna, Sam, and Tucker carried heavy boxes through the hall on a typical Wednesday morning.

"Frogs' rights," Sam replied. "We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs, and at today's assembly, I'm going to demonstrate a humane alternative."

She set the box down and opened showed them the top of the box which depicted a message. Tucker leaned over and read off,

"'I Can't Believe It's Not a Frog Cadaver?'"

Sam set it down, opening the box and pulling out a large, robotic frog. It was oozing green pond water and shuddering as it came to life.

"Ribbit! Please remove my detachable three-chambered heart. Ribbit!"

"Uh, wow," Dayna blinked at the thing, giving a weak smile as she said, "It's…definitely one way to learn about the insides of a frog."

Danny and Dayna suddenly gasped, their ghost senses going off. The box that held Sam's mechanical frog started glowing an eerie green. It shook violently before the energy burst out, only to reveal…

"Oh, great. Him again," Danny and Dayna echoed, their once tense muscles relaxing.

"I am the Box Ghost, and I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance!" Box Ghost's body glowed green again.

With nobody in the hall, Danny and Dayna turned into their ghost forms, ready to battle. Box Ghost lifted the boxes with his powers as Sam pulled the mechanical frog off of Tucker's head.

"Ah, gross!"

"You guys get to the assembly," Danny told them.

"We'll get this moron sealed up tight," Dayna finished as they ran towards the auditorium. Dissection scalpels were brought out of a box before being thrown at the twins. The two turned intangible before the sharp objects could pierce their skin.

"Huh. Maybe Sam has a point," Danny muttered out.

"No doubt, big brother. No doubt," Dayna agreed, only to yelp as the Box Ghost tackle them through the lockers, classrooms, and finally to the end of the auditorium. They slid to the ground where they changed back into their human forms.

"Tremble before the might of the Box Ghost as you are devoured by…" Box Ghost read the box that he lifted into the air with his powers. "Uh, oh, yeah. Costumes and props from the Broadway classic, 'My Fair Lady.'"

The box opened up and the costumes flew at the twins in a giant ball. Before they had the chance to get out of the way, they were buried underneath them. They struggled to get out.

Danny's face popped out, gasping in a breath of air as if he nearly suffocated. He breathed in before asking, "Dayna? Where are you?"

Dayna stuck her head out to the right of him, grunting out, "Right here. I'm all right. You?"

"If you don't count getting our butts handed to us by the Box Ghost, fine," Danny tried pulling himself out as did his sister. "Could this be any more embarrassing?"

The red curtain opened up, making all the kids gasp before laughing. They saw Sam and Tucker gape at them as they stood back up. Raising an eyebrow, they looked at each other before their jaws dropped and their eyes widen. Danny was dressed in a pink and white dress with gloves, a wig, and a bonnet. Dayna was dressed in black tuxedo with a top hat and a monocle.

"You had to ask that, didn't you?" Dayna arched an eyebrow at her brother.

"Whoo! Take it off!" They sharply turned around, glaring at Tucker as did Sam. "Seriously, they should take that stuff off. It's weird."

* * *

The next day, it wasn't very pretty for the Fenton twins. The only thing they got from the other students were funny stares and giggles. Some weren't so subtle and just plain laughed and pointed at them.

"Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my 'Save-The-Frogs' presentation was a total bust!" Sam irritably commented.

"Sorry, Sam. It really was an accident," Dayna apologized.

"And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra?" Tucker asked, making Dayna gasp and cover her mouth to suppress her giggles. Danny glared at him as he said, "Puce is not your color, pal."

They got to Danny's old locker where it was practically under quarantine with the police tape and such, "Yeah, and now because of that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one."

Danny looked at the assignment on the paper and read off, "Locker 724."

Sam and Tucker looked startled, looking completely terrified as Tucker pointed behind them. They looked to where he pointed and saw the locker. Locker 724. Dayna arched an eyebrow as she looked at the locker. To her, the thing didn't look to be so frightening.

"Uh, guys?" Danny asked, he and his sister approaching the locker. Tucker and Sam were hesitant, but followed anyway. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost," Dayna then laughed, "or something really scary that we don't see every single day."

"Hello? Locker 724?" Tucker exclaimed, seeming to be in hysterics. "How do you two not know the legend of Locker 724?"

Danny opened the locker and they peered around inside. Nothing looked to be weird, in fact, there was nothing inside of it. Nothing except a mirror hanging in the back.

"What's the big deal with 724?" he asked.

"Yeah. So it's got some rust on it. I don't see what's so scary about that," Dayna observed.

Danny flinched as the wig and bonnet from yesterday was slapped down on his head from none other than Dash Baxter and the rest of the jocks.

"You left something behind, Fenton!" Dash laughed along with his athletic friends. Danny scowled at them, silently growling at them in warning. "Let's see if it fits in your new locker, with you inside!"

The bully grabbed Danny, throwing him inside of the locker before slamming it shut. They walked away laughing as the Tucker opened the door, making Danny fall out and to the ground.

"I was gonna tell you guys the locker was cursed, but I think you figured that out."

Dayna frowned at her brother before narrowing her eyes at Dash. She turned to them and said, "Believe me, you haven't seen a curse yet. Watch this."

After seeing nobody looking, Dayna turned intangible, flying over to Dash. She overshadowed him and made him slam himself against the lockers before dropping his head into the janitor's mop bucket. She left his body and went back to her friends and brother.

"That was awesome!" Danny grinned as he threw the wig to the ground.

Dayna turned tangible, high-fiving Tucker and Danny. Sam frowned and said, "Dayna! I thought you were better than that!"

"Sam, come on! It's not like I was doing it for revenge. I was doing it for Danny," Dayna defended.

"Yeah, Sam. Relax. It's about time they used that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get-back!" Tucker added on.

Sam, however, didn't look like she was happy with this. Dayna then said, "Sorry, Sam, but Danny's family. You don't mess with family. I promise that I'll never use my powers for personal gain or revenge. Only to protect the people I care about."

"Well…fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you two," Sam said as they walked away to go to class.

Little do they know, Locker 724 glowed with an eerie blue aura. If anyone were around, they would've also heard a voice whisper out, "Bullies. Bullies!"

* * *

At home, their Mom and Dad were working on some new gadgets and Jazz was at the table reading a book. Danny and Dayna walked in after getting ready to go to school.

"So, Danny, what's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Jack asked, enjoying a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Oh! Uh, no big deal, really," Danny said.

"No big deal especially for you and Mom to get obsessive about," Dayna said nervously, only to regret her words.

Jack suddenly became very interested, "Why Is it haunted?!"

"Thanks a lot, sis," Danny whispered to her, elbowing her in the arm. She winced a little and rubbed her right arm.

"Don't worry, kids. You'll barely even notice us while we're staking out that locker during normal school hours," Maddie said, tinkering with what looked like a giant pair of gloves.

"What? No!" Jazz dropped her book, pulling her two younger siblings in a protective hug as she said, "Danny and Dayna are at a very critical stage in the development of their peer groups! Danny's already considered a clumsy nerd and Dayna is considered a social spaz. The last thing they need are you two confirming it!"

"Nice defense, Jazz. Total confidence-builder," Danny grumbled out.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, big sister," Dayna scowled at Jazz. "How supportive."

Jack grabbed the gloves, slapping them on and clapping the clenched fists together. He told them, "And the best part is, thanks to the new Ghost Gloves, when that ghost comes out of that locker, I can spar with it mono a ghosto."

As if to add emphasis, he punched through a thick pipe in the kitchen. As a result of that, a pile of them fell down on the kitchen floor.

"Don't worry. Maybe boys and girls will talk to you in college," Jazz told her younger siblings.

* * *

"Don't worry, Danny. I'm sure that it won't be so bad," Danny said as he grabbed some books out of his new locker. Danny sighed before the two turned at a taunting voice.

"Hey, Tubby the Tuba!" They saw a tuba player of the Casper High School band and two jocks messing with him. "Nice shake-o! Does it remove earwax, too?"

Danny slammed his locker shut and walked away. Dayna however, furrowed her eyebrows and stayed to watch. They tossed his hat around and she growled lowly, narrowing her baby blue eyes at the-

"Bullies…"

Her eyes widened, looking around at the sound of the voice, but she didn't see anyone else.

"Go long!" Dayna gasped lightly as she backed away as one of the jocks ran right over to where she and Danny's locker was.

_CLANG!_

Dayna winced as the locker door flew open, smacking the jock in the face. She clasped her hands over her mouth to contain her laughter.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, eh?"

She yelped when another one of the jocks, she believed his name was Travis, grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up. Travis Long was a line backer on the football team and had one nasty temper. Of all the boys in the school, she couldn't think of a boy besides Travis that would be more than willing to hit a girl. Not only that, but he had a temper that was as fiery as his shaggy hair.

"Uh…um," Dayna cringed as he brought his fist back. She slammed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable pain.

"Bullies…!" Locker 724 glowed again, slamming the door shut on jock's wrist three or four times. Travis yowled out in pain, dropping Dayna to the ground as he grabbed his injured wrist.

In a daze, Dayna grabbed her books and looked around. Still, she saw nobody there. She called out into the hallway, "Whoever did that, thank you!"

Dayna raced down the hall, not hearing a voice respond to her, "You're welcome!"

* * *

"All of a sudden, this locker door flies open and nails me," the jock tells Dash and the rest of his table.

Dayna, whose table was right next to theirs, smirked at the thought. What could she say? After the way he had treated that band member, he deserved it.

"You're telling me!" Travis grumbled out, his wrist wrapped up in a cast. "That locker got me in the wrist so hard, I couldn't even land a hit on that Fenton pipsqueak!"

"I'm gonna be brushing this stuff out of my hair for a week!" Dayna's smirk grew at the sight of Paulina, who had somehow gotten sprayed with a fire extinguisher. She didn't know what the popular girl did, but odds are that whatever she did, she deserved it.

"It's like this school is haunted!" Kwan commented.

"Apparently, someone's been busy," Sam said, sending Danny a questioning glare.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Danny defended, but went intangible and flew over to Dash and overshadowed him. He made Dash dump his tray all over Paulina before coming back over to the table. "Now that was me. Besides, what about Dayna? I don't hear you giving her any lectures, and she was the last one to get here. Maybe she did it!"

"How dare you!" Dayna narrowed her eyes at him. "I would never stoop so low!"

"Danny, Dayna, I really think that you shouldn't be using your powers like—" Sam gasped. "Lancer! I'll be right back!"

"Don't listen to her, guys," Tucker said. "It's about time somebody struck a blow for Sidney Poindexter."

"Sidney Whodexter?" Danny and Dayna asked, looking at each other before looking back at Tucker.

"Sidney Poindexter. Locker 724 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the fifties," Tucker then told them the story.

"Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in the history of Casper High School. Apparently, picking on him was a graduation requirement. He got stuffed into his locker so many times, it's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day."

"Poor Poindexter," Dayna frowned.

Danny suddenly arched an eyebrow as Sam came back, carrying a box with holes in them, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sam started, a frog jumping out of the box and landing back in. "Certainly not trying to smuggle frogsout of the Bio Lab while Lancer isn't looking."

Dayna and Sam winced as meat was suddenly flung at Danny's face. He scowled deeply as the four of them turned to see Dash and the rest of his passé.

"Hey, guys, what do you say we 'meat' my new locker neighbor?" He taunted, tossing the meat in his hands.

Wiping the meat off of his face, Danny growled at him, his blue eyes glowing green. Sam set a hand on his shoulder and said, "Easy, Danny. Take it easy. Trust me, it isn't worth it."

The older Fenton twin sucked in a deep breath, his green eyes turning blue again. He sighed and began, "You're right, Sam. I—"

His head was thrown back as more food was thrown at him, topped by a large bun. Frankly, he looked like a walking sandwich. Dayna and Sam glanced worriedly at each other as Danny grew even angrier.

"Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor!" Dash yelled out as he and his friends left the cafeteria.

"Wow. I don't know which is scarier for you, big brother. Dash being your locker neighbor or your locker being cursed," Dayna stated.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed, swiping the food off of his face and head.

"Hmm," Tucker thought aloud. "I wonder how Dash would feel if he had a frog in his throat."

Danny got the idea and turned his look to the box, "Or twelve. In his pants!"

"Oh, no!" Sam grabbed the box and held it protectively to her. "You're not gonna exploit innocent amphibians for some juvenile revenge scheme—"

But Danny had already turned ghost and snatched the box, turning invisible and flying off. Sam crossed her arms in complete agitation.

"Dayna," she started, her voice sounding low and on the verge of a tantrum. "Please get your brother and make, him, stop!"

The Fenton girl sighed, getting up and walked out of the cafeteria. She knew she didn't need to turn into her ghost form to get Danny to listen to her.

* * *

Danny chuckled triumphantly as he watched Dash run down the hall. He had frogs in his pants and his underwear over his head from an intense wedgie.

"It's not funny, Danny."

He stopped laughing and looked over his shoulder, seeing a frowning Dayna who had her arms crossed her foot tapping at the floor. He arched an eyebrow and said,

"Dayna, come on! Dash has been bullying us for years! It's about time that we did something about it!"

"Danny, just because we have ghost powers doesn't mean we can abuse them like this! Why don't you do what any other kid would do and just go tell a teacher? Or better yet, let Dash be and let karma do its job?" Dayna snapped at him.

"I can't believe you! I thought you of all people would know that what I'm doing isn't only to help myself, but you, too!" Danny retorted, pointing at her before crossing his arms. He smirked and laughed again as he said, "Besides, isn't that the funniest thing ever?"

"UGGH!" Dayna gritted her teeth running her fingers through her raven-colored hair. "I give up! You are hopeless!"

As she brushed past him and stomped away, Danny called out to her, "Come on! You know it was funny!"

As Dayna walked past Locker 724, she was too steamed to notice that it started glowing with green energy. She also failed to notice as she turned the corner of the same voice from before.

"Bullies."

Suddenly, the glowing stopped and out came a ghost. The ghost of Sidney Poindexter. Only his upper body was showing, but his spirit was mainly gray in color. He was dressed in a gray shirt with a black bow tie. He had black, thick round glasses and smoothed back black hair.

"Hey! I'm free! Finally, the doorway's been opened!" he said happily to himself. He frowned when he saw Danny, laughing to himself at Dash's expense. "You think that's funny, buster?"

Danny stopped, taking notice of the nerdy-looking ghost in front of him.

"Huh? What?" Danny looked around, wondering if he was talking to someone else. "You can see me?"

"Yeah, that's right, bub! Now leave that poor kid alone!"

"What?" Danny arched an eyebrow, before laughing as he turned visible again. "Oh, ha ha! Oh, man, that's good! Man, do you ever have it backwards!"

Poindexter narrowed his gray eyes at him, "Don't hand me that jazz, Clyde. You're the bully from where I'm standing!"

Danny looked down at the ground before pointing, "Uh, floating."

Poindexter looked down and corrected himself, "Okay. Floating. Let's see how you like getting bullied."

He raised his hands up, which began glowing green. The lockers flew open as Poindexter's eyes turned pure red right before school supplies flew at Danny. He turned intangible quickly and tried to reason with the surprisingly powerful nerd.

"Look, you don't understand!"

"I understand a bully when I see one!" Poindexter interrupted, shooting a green blast of ecto energy from his eyes. This blew Danny down the hall and through the wall, and right through the library before landing in another hallway.

Sam was collecting some of the escaped frogs, when she saw Danny behind her and a voice say, "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully! I am Sidney Poindexter, and wherever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there!"

"Hey, who are you calling a nerd?" Tucker asked indignantly, who happened to be standing next to the nerd.

Danny charged at Poindexter, who turned intangible, and caused him to tackle into Tucker. They crashed into the lockers and it took them a minute to gather themselves.

"That's the guy who used to have your locker," Tucker said, turning triumphant as he gloated, "In your face, Mr. Skeptic!"

"In his face? Swell idea!" Poindexter pulled out a pen, squirting ink in Danny's face. He laughed, making Danny glower at him before turning intangible and dragging him to the boiler room below the school.

However, upon their landing, it left Danny too weak to fight. This caused him to turn back into his human self and Poindexter to gasp.

"Holy socks! You're the halfa!"

"The what-a?" Danny arched his eyebrows at this.

"The halfa. Everybody in the Ghost Zone talks about you and and your twin sister! You're half a boy, half a ghost. The halfa!" Poindexter explained. "You two have all our powers on the human plane!"

His face suddenly contorted into realization, followed by rage, "And you're using for powers for evil?!"

"No! Look! Just listen!" Danny panicked, trying to explain his situation to the ghostly nerd. "I took over Dash's body because—"

"Hey, wait. You can take over a person's body?" Poindexter asked. "Jeepers Creepers, I would flip if I had your powers! Hmm. I wonder…"

Poindexter turned intangible, flying right into Danny's body. Danny convulsed as he tried to fight off Poindexter's control.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

He shivered as he heard Poindexter's voice in his mind reply, _'Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bully!' _

"Listen to me! This isn't—" Danny yelped as his control starting wavering. Suddenly, he didn't feel like himself anymore.

'_You might use your powers to pick on innocent kids…'_

Danny's spirit suddenly zoomed out of his body and up through the ceiling. His body blinked his eyes, turning from their usual blue to a gray color. He smirked up at the ceiling as he said in Poindexter's voice,

"But I sure as sugar won't!"

Danny yelled out as he was pulled through the hallway and into Locker 724. More specifically, he went through the mirror. It was dark for him for a second before the locker door opened, only everything was in black and white. A jock that looked like he should be from the fifties smirked at him and said,

"Hey, Poindexter."

Danny, confused at this, turned around, and screamed at the sight in the mirror. He looked exactly like Poindexter, only with his green eyes still intact.

* * *

"Where am I? It's like I dropped into Grandpa Fenton's yearbook," Danny (in Poindexter's body) said walking around the old Casper High. He suddenly backed away when a big guy walked up to him.

"Hey, Poindexter," he said in a taunting way. He jabbed a large finger on his chest and said, "You got a spot on your shirt."

'Poindexter' winced as the finger came, sharply hitting his nose. Danny grabbed his nose as the bully laughed,

"Ha ha! Made you look!"

Everyone around laughed as 'Poindexter' glared at him. He turned to walk away when he was tripped by what looked like one of the more popular girls.

"Have a nice trip, Poindexter. See you next fall!"

The roar of laughter grew louder, and while 'Poindexter' was flat on his face and in a daze, he hardly had time to register the third bully grabbing at his underwear. He was yanked up, screaming out in pain from the wedgie.

"Hey, don't you know there's a dress code, Poindexter?"

As soon as he was let go, 'Poindexter' made a mad dash down the hall before he could get bulled again. He was relieved to see an exit, but nearly had a heart attack when he tried running out. There was no ground beyond the doors and he nearly fell down into the abyss, but managed to climb his way back up.

"I gotta get out of here!"

* * *

"Whoo, ooh! Spiff diddly dee, man!" Poindexter (in Danny's body) said as he walked with Sam and Tucker down the hallway. "So this is what it's like to have friends!"

"You sure you're all right, Danny?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow at him. She had definitely noticed a change in his attitude and his voice ever since he fought Poindexter.

When he didn't respond, Tucker, who was carrying the box of frogs, asked as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Danny?"

'Danny' perked up, suddenly aware that they were talking to him. He quickly responded with, "Oh, me? Uh, right! I'm right like Ike, Mike!"

"Why does your voice sound so weird?" Sam asked him.

Thinking quickly, 'Danny' responded, "Uh, puberty?"

"What happened to Poindexter?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, that square? He flew the coop. Permanent-like," Poindexter felt kind of weird talking about the way he was before, but he had a new life now. He had to make it work.

He strode forward with his friends trailing behind him until he noticed Dash at one of the vending machines. The machine, apparently, wasn't giving him his soda, so he decided to lend a hand. An intangible hand, that is.

"Hey, let me help you out there, pal," he stuck his hand into the machine, tinkering with it until the soda came popping out of the machine.

After gulping down his drink, Dash actually said, "Thanks, Fenton."

"Eh, no problemo," 'Danny' waved a hand as if it were nothing.

"What are you? Going through puberty?" Dash asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Then he thought for a second before saying, "Uh, you know, I'm a little tight on quarters. Think you can get a few more sodas for me and my pals?"

'Danny' chuckled, "You betcha!"

So, he reached a hand inside, making the machine crank and drop even more sodas out of the machine. Sam and Tucker looked at him in complete shock.

"Danny! That's stealing!" Sam chided him.

"Oh, I'm sure that poor kid lost more than his fair share of quarters to the vicious bullies in this school," 'Danny' responded, gathering up the cans of soda in his arms. "It's time somebody evened the score."

He walked around the group of teens, handing each of them a can of soda, "Hey, everybody! Egg creams on me!"

"I don't know what the heck an egg cream is, but thanks!" Kwan said.

"Well, this is new," Sam arched an eyebrow at Danny's suddenly strange behavior.

'Danny' grinned as he continued handing out the drinks until he stopped. He saw, not too far away, Dayna leaning against the lockers with her head hung down slightly and a sad frown on her face.

"Whoa. I wonder who rattled _her_ cage," he wondered to himself aloud.

"Who, Dayna?" Kwan, who heard him, asked. "I'm sure your little sister's fine. Don't worry about her."

Poindexter mentally gasped. It was the halfa's little twin sister! Dayna Phantom. He then furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

_I bet _she's _been the victim of that bully's torture for too long! Poor girl. I bet he sure faded out on her too many times to count. Well, _I'm _her big brother now and I think it's time that I bring her up from a wet rag to a queen. _

"Well, I guess it's up to me to bring her back up onto cloud nine," 'Danny' twirled a can of soda on his finger as he walked over to her.

Dayna's blue eyes caught onto the movement and picked her head up. She frowned and looked away, muttering out,

"Oh, great. What now?"

"Oh, nothing…uh, Dayna! That's right, Dayna!" Dayna turned to her 'brother' with an arched eyebrow at this. He quickly recovered and tossed the soda into his hand, offering it to her. "I just wanted to give you this."

Dayna looked at the soft drink suspiciously, then back at her brother. She smiled a little and accepted the offering, "Thanks, Danny. Don't think you're off the hook just yet, though. I don't want you doing anything like you did to Dash again, got it?"

Poindexter chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Baby sister, you've got yourself a deal."

"What's with your voice? You going through puberty?" Dayna asked, arching an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Here's to Fenton!" Dash toasted, holding up his can. Everyone cheered, holding their drinks up for him.

"Hey, Fentonmeister!" Dayna and her 'brother' looked to Kwan, who asked him, "We're short one for touch football. Are you in?"

"Posilutely absotively," 'Danny' responded with a nod.

"Posilutely? Haha! When did you get a sense of humor?"

"Sheesh, Kwan, no need to state the obvious," Dayna said, actually being serious. Everyone else, however, thought differently.

They laughed out, even many of the popular kids laughed. 'Danny' laughed out, "Haha! Is this girl a big tickle or what?"

He started leading his 'sister' along with the rest of the kids down the hall to go outside. Dayna smiled as she admitted it to herself. Danny really had turned around ever since their little talk. Maybe she had gotten through to him.

"Dayna! DAYNA! Over here!"

She stopped suddenly, turning her head at the sound of the familiar voice. She spotted the open locker door of her brother's. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Dayna walked out of her brother's grip and over to the locker to have a look.

Feeling his new sister leave his side, Poindexter looked over, his eyes widening at her going over to the locker. He rushed over and before she had the chance to look inside, he blocked her way, smiling nervously as he said,

"So, uh…We're going outside in a minute. You go on ahead and we'll make the scene together. I just gotta…grab something outta here and I'll be great to go!"

Dayna, who looked at him confused, backed away a bit. She then said as she jabbed a thumb down the hall, "Oh…kay, then. I'll just meet you down the hall when you're ready."

'Danny' blew out a relieved sigh and he looked around to see if anyone was looking. He opened up the locker, only fro 'Poindexter' to glare at him and growl out,

"I'm only going to tell you once, Poindexter. Stay away from my friends and my little sister!"

"Ice it, bully!" 'Danny' snapped back. "And speaking of which, tell me something: Where were _you _when your sister was getting bullied?"

"I—uh…" Poindexter narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor impatiently for Danny's answer. But he didn't give one.

"That's exactly what I thought, but don't worry, bully. _I'm_ her new big brother now and I'm gonna be the big brother that she deserves!"

He didn't even give Danny a chance to respond before slamming the locker shut. He dusted his hands together as he walked down the hall where Dayna was waiting for him, just like she promised.

"What was that about?" she asked, standing up straight after leaning back on the lockers. "I swear I thought you were talking to your locker."

'Danny' looked nervous for a second, yet tried to keep his cool as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder yet again, "Aw, don't you worry your sweet little head about that. I think that you were just hearing things. You should probably pile up some Z's later, huh?"

Dayna seemed unconvinced at first, but then smiled and nodded as the two walked down the hall, "Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just tired. I just hope you know what you're doing with this 'touch football' thing, though. You know how Dash can be."

* * *

"I can't believe that they all wanted buttons!" Sam said to herself excitedly as she and Tucker walked down the hall. After the game, everyone practically begged for a 'Save the Frogs' button. And all because Danny had wanted one.

"I can't believe they wanted one at all," Tucker grunted as Sam roughly elbowed him in the side.

All of a sudden, the door to Locker 724 opened up, startling the two. They then heard a voice call out,

"Sam! Tucker! In here!"

"Poindexter?" Sam asked.

He shook his head, "No! It's me—Danny! Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizarro spirit world!"

A moment of silence passed between all three of them. Tucker and Sam finally turned skeptical, crossing their arms as Sam challenged,

"Prove it."

Danny immediately said, "In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it."

"What?!" Tucker suddenly looked nervous as Sam growled out, "I kicked him off the monkey bars for that! It was you?!"

The two gasped as they leaned into the locker, "Danny?"

Danny, from the other side of the mirror, of course, pushed at the portal, but failed to phase through it.

"The mirror acts as some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it!" His shoulders sagged as he sighed, "Serves me right. I'm only in here because I was acting like a bully. Now I'm in here and I'm gonna bet bullied for the rest of eternity! And on top of that, Poindexter's got Dayna totally convinced that he's me!"

"You might not be able to get out, but that doesn't mean Poindexter can't get back in," Sam suggested.

"I doubt he's in a big hurry to go back where he came from," Tucker said, confirming the only problem of the plan.

Danny thought for a moment before saying, "I think I know how to get him in here. Here's what you need to do…"

* * *

"Danny! Come quick!" Sam exclaimed, dragging 'Danny' down the hall to where Locker 724 was. "A bully is shoving a poor, defenseless nerd inside his own locker!"

'Danny' skidded to a stop and called out before turning into his ghost form, "Tucker! I'll save you!"

He looked around, but saw no bullying going on. He turned back to them and said, "Hey! There's no nerd getting shoved inside his locker!"

He yelped as he was suddenly grabbed by Tucker, who wielded the Ghost Gloves, "There is now!"

Just as Poindexter was mere inches from the mirror, a female voice called out, "Tucker! What are you doing?!"

Dayna grabbed onto the Ghost gloves, trying to free her brother from the grasp. Sam tried to grab onto her as she said,

"Dayna! Don't!"

But it was too late. Danya and 'Danny' yelled out as the two were sucked in through the mirror, coming out on the other side and landing on the floor.

"You've had your fun! Now I want my body and my life back!"

"Danny?!" Dayna gasped as she got to her feet.

"Forget you, bully!" Poindexter pushed Dayna behind him, as if he were trying to protect her. "You're not going anywhere!"

He flew at Danny, looking pretty clumsy as he tackled him into the wall. He turned intangible as he flew at him again, only for Danny to jump out of the way and Poindexter to go through the wall.

"You may have my powers, but you sure don't know how to use them!" 'Poindexter' pointed out, and then corrected himself, "Of course, I don't know how to use them, but at least I know how not to use them better than you do!"

Dayna furrowed her eyebrows before throwing her arms up, "That doesn't even make any sense!"

'Danny' came through the wall, trying to land a punch at 'Poindexter's' face, but he merely side-stepped as 'Danny' landed. 'Poindexter' arched an eyebrow and told him,

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses."

He ducked away from another attempt at a punch and retorted, "You _couldn't_ hit a guy with glasses."

He dodged yet another hit and added, "In fact, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"Hold still!"

The bell rang and in mere seconds, everyone was gathering around the two boys and the halfa girl off not too far away. They were all chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Hey! Get a load of Poindexter. He's figthin' a halfa!"

"Yeah, look at him stand up to that weird-haired ghost bully."

"I'm not a bully!" 'Poindexter' grunted as 'Danny' managed to land a punch at him, knocking him into the lockers. He slid to the ground as Poindexter walked up to him and said,

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna live it up some more in your body!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned, startled at the yell of the female voice. Dayna stood, in her ghost form, a mere few feet away, holding the mirror high above her head.

"WHAT?!" Danny and Poindexter gasped at the same time.

"Until I know which one of you is really my brother, nobody's going anywhere!"

"N-now, Dayna," 'Danny' tried to reason with her, floating over to her slightly. He cringed and backed away a bit as she narrowed her orange eyes at him, "Let's not be hasty about this."

"Hey! I'm the one with the mirror, here!" Dayna jabbed a thumb at herself. "I'll be hasty if I have a mind to do so! I don't know which one of you is really Danny, but all I know is that until I figure it out, nobody's leaving this world. Anybody that gets any wise ideas, I smash the mirror into a billion pieces!"

"Dude, she's not bluffing!" 'Poindexter' frantically whispered to 'Danny', who silently gasped as he realized that the one he called a bully wasn't lying.

"Dayna! Give me the mirror!" 'Poindexter' was sure to be cautious as he took a hesitant step forward. Dayna took a step back as he said, "Come on! Deep down, you know it's really me!"

"Don't listen to him, Dayna!" 'Danny' shoved 'Poindexter' to the side. "Give _me_ the mirror so we can go home!"

"You can't be serious right now!" 'Poindexter' complained after seeing Dayna not make a single move. "All right! Tell me this, then: When we were eight and at summer camp, who was the one who carried you to nurse's office after you fell out of that tree and broke your arm?"

"Ha! Nice try! But how does she know that you're not just trying to trick her?" 'Danny' said, pointing an accusing finger at 'Poindexter'.

"Dayna please!" Dayna furrowed her eyebrows at the Danny in Poindexter's body. He sucked in a deep breath before telling her the only thing that the real Danny Fenton would say, "Dayna, I'm sorry! You were right, I shouldn't have abused my powers like that! All I got was getting trapped here in this body, and have gotten bullied to the moon and back ever since! What I did was stupid, immature, childish, and I promise I'll never do it again!"

Dayna brought the mirror down, looking between the two ghosts. Finally, she closed her eyes and tossed the mirror away from her. Everyone looked in complete apprehension at the mirror as it flew in the air. 'Poindexter' grunted slightly as it landed in his arms.

"Don't make me regret doing that," Dayna crossed her arms as 'Poindexter' smiled at the mirror.

"Ha! Now try to get it from me!" 'Poindexter' taunted at 'Danny,' who smirked at the idea.

"An excellent idea. With your powers, I can make you do anything!"

'Danny' turned intangible and flew into 'Poindexter's' body. 'Poindexter' dropped the mirror and said,

"That's what I was hoping you would do."

'Poindexter' convulsed, his body turning green as if an internal body were going on. He fell to the ground where Danny flew out, becoming tangible again.

Poindexter got up off of the ground and looked down at himself. He obviously hated the thought of being tricked.

"NO!"

"C'mon, Dayna. Let's go home," Danny said as his little sister flew up next to him. She nodded and the two dove downwards, entering the mirror and reentering their world.

* * *

Danny grunted as he came out of the locker, falling to the ground and on top of Mr. Lancer. The box of frogs he was carrying dropped to the ground, releasing them into the hall. Sam and Tucker idly stood to the side, watching the frogs hop away and Lancer run after them. Danny was just about to get up when Dayna yelped and fell out on top of him.

"Sorry!" Dayna apologized as he got up off of him.

"Oh, dear. Whatever will we do?" Sam said in fake worry. She then smiled at the twins and said, "Good one, Danny and Dayna."

"Yeah, but how do we really know you're Danny?" Tucker asked suspiciously.

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person I hate! It got me into a load of trouble and I'm not gonna do that again," Danny said, not noticing his sister grabbing the mirror from out of the locker.

"Now that's the Danny I remember," Sam commented.

"Hey, Dayna, what are you doing?" Tucker asked, making Sam and Danny turn towards her.

"Oh, nothing. I think I'm just gonna get rid of this thing so that Poindexter won't be bothering my brother anymore," Dayna walked away, going around the corner.

"All right, time to go bye-bye!" Dayna raised the mirror over her head, aiming it for the garbage can.

"Wait! STOP!"

"Huh?" Dayna looked around, pulling down the hallway. She saw nobody around, so she wondered who could've possibly made the call.

"Down here!"

She looked down and saw Poindexter's face in the mirror, making her yelp out and drop the mirror. He cried out in pain upon the impact and panicked as he pleaded, "Please, don't! I-I'm sorry I tricked you and I'm sorry I put you through all of this, but your brother had it coming, I tell you! He was bullying that poor kid all over the place!"

"Who? Dash?" Dayna raised an eyebrow, and at Poindexter nodding in reply, she laughed, "My big brother isn't a bully! Sure, he's pulled a few immature pranks on Dash for revenge, but he's no bully! Dash is the one who's been bullying us for years!"

"Wait, so your brother _isn't _a bully?" Dayna shook her head. "Boy, was I kookie! What was I thinking?"

Dayna laughed lightly, "We all tend to get carried away whenever we try to do the right thing. I know you were only trying to help, but please don't ever do that again, okay?"

"…All right, I won't. I promise."

"Good," Dayna thought for a moment, then smiled as she told him, "I'll make you a deal, Poindexter."

Dayna walked over to her locker, opening it up. She set the mirror up inside and proposed, "I'm going to keep you in my locker from now on and I won't smash your mirror. In exchange, there are a lot of nerds who get bullied near my locker. I want you to help them in any way you can, okay?"

"R-Really?! You betcha!" Poindexter agreed immediately. "I won't let you down, Dayna!"

"I'm sure you won't," Dayna chuckled, then told him, "And maybe we can chat sometime. You know, be friends."

"Geez Louise! You really mean it?" Poindexter asked excitingly.

"Yup," Dayna smiled. "But I gotta go now, Dex. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"You got it, Day!" Poindexter winked, obviously happy about using a nickname. "Catch you later, alligator!"

Dayna chuckled, closing the locker door after his face disappeared, "In a while, crocodile."

* * *

"Hey, big brother," Dayna greeted as Danny stood by his new locker. It was located by the band room and it was an understatement to say that he lost all the popularity he had gained. At least, the popularity gained by Poindexter.

Danny sighed, "Hi, Dayna. Yesterday was pretty hectic, wasn't it?"

"Oh, you bet."

"So, how did you finally figure out which one of us was me, anyway?" he asked.

Dayna smiled slyly and replied, "You're a Fenton, Danny. And Fentons tend to have to learn their lesson the hard way before they even think about apologizing."

Danny's shoulders slumped and he scowled at her, then turned a bit sad and asked her, "So…Did Poindexter do anything bad to you?"

"Oh, please!" Dayna playfully rolled her eyes. "He didn't do a thing to me. In fact, he was very nice to me."

"I guess he was being a better older brother to you than I ever was, huh?"

Dayna furrowed her eyebrows at him, clearly confused. She shook her head and set a hand on his arm, saying, "What's the matter with you? _You're _my big brother, Danny. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world."

Danny smiled a little, making his sister smile back. He then sighed as he said,

"It stinks that my fifteen minutes of fame are done and I wasn't even there for it!"

"Aw, who cares about that? At least you're back where you belong."

"I agree," Sam said, she and Tucker coming up to them with Sam holding the mechanical frog in her arms. "Besides, it wasn't a total loss. It looks like this little baby's gonna get some use after all!"

A blur swooshed by, taking the frog away, only for them to mentally groan at who was the thief.

"Ha ha! I am no longer the Box Ghost! I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghost!" Box Ghost looked at the frog as it suddenly sparked up. He let it go, letting it drop onto Tucker's head and told them, "Uh…I've changed my mind! I am once again the Box Ghost, who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians! Beware!"

He phased through the wall, making the four teens look at each other. Danny commented with a smile, "Now there's a guy who knows exactly who he is."

"And he won't ever let us forget that," Dayna added, obviously not liking the idea of the Box Ghost repeating himself in the future.


	6. What You Want

**Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I have to admit that this episode wasn't one of my favorites, but that's not really what kept me from working on it. I recently had a death in the family and it's just been hard to keep up on my stories, not to mention family and college classes. Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to my deceased grandfather in honor of Veterans Day. He fought in the Navy and for World War II. Grandpa Jerry, this is for you. I love you and I miss you terribly.**

**All bad news aside, I am looking forward to start on the next chapter. Why? It's going to be the debut of my original episode ideas! I am so excited to do it! Speaking of the episode ideas, I've decided that for each new chapter I post for this story, I will put up an idea I have either for my own original episodes or an idea for an episode already made (if I have one, of course). **

**While I didn't much love this episode, it did give me an idea for an original episode. Tell me what you guys think of this:**

**Dayna, being the youngest of the Fenton children, practically gets away with everything, even when she doesn't want to. But at the same time, she's never taken seriously. As far as anyone's concerned, her innocence as the youngest sibling is what makes her immune to getting in trouble with her parents or her teachers and getting ignored. After not being listened to during a ghost fight, Dayna tells Danny and Jazz, "You know, I wish you two were the younger siblings so you would know what I take from you!" Unfortunately, Desiree hears her wish, she grants it, turning Danny and Jazz into harmless eight-year-olds! With Danny having no ghost powers, Dayna is forced to face off with the other ghosts while at the same time protecting her new little brother and sister. **

**Go ahead and give me your honest opinion. Anyway, let's read the reviews. **

**AnonymousZGirl- I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I had so much fun writing that one. And actually, I had the same thing in mind for the future Dayna, only with a few differences. I already started writing the episode _The Ultimate Enemy_, and have made a few changes. She actually does become Queen of the Ghost Zone and was given the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. A shield around her kingdom was formed which cannot be broken and would not allow anyone with insidious intentions to enter (AKA, Dan Phantom). **

**There is, however, one thing I don't think is right with your thinking. Danny is Dayna's big brother. Why on Earth would she even think of protecting Vlad before going to protect her big brother? Practically the only family she has left? Other than that, all seem to be good ideas. **

**As for Meet Your Match, I apologize. I'm working on the next chapter along with the next chapter for this story. I do like the idea of Wheezy and Greasy finally figuring it out. I especially like Psycho knitting the baby clothes. And hey, the color pink works. If it's a girl, it's the perfect color. If it's a boy, he'll take after his daddy! Everyone wins!**

**Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. I only own Dayna Fenton/Dayna Phantom. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Dayna hummed, rummaging through the various tables at the swap meet, looking for anything good to buy. She was with Danny and Tucker, but snuck away from them. Hey, she may be Danny's little twin sister, but she didn't have to be attached to his hip every hour of every day. She gasped as she reached into one of the tables, grabbing a silver yin-yang pendant. After haggling with the seller, she managed to get it for five dollars.

The moment she walked away and put on the pendant, her ghost sense went off. She looked around, going in between two tents and a blue light flashed before she flew up as Dayna Phantom. Not too far away, she caught her brother turning into his ghost form. Dayna flew in his direction and the two met up in the air.

"Where the heck have you been? We've been looking for you!"

"Kick butt now, ask questions later!" Dayna sassed, flying up with her older brother following to the ghost.

The ghost herself looked like a green-skinned genie with long black hair blowing in the wind and covering one eye so only one red eye is visible. She wore a blue headband, and wears two skintight bracelets on each arm, one by her shoulder and one by her wrist. Two bangles were on her right wrist and one bangle on her left, and also wore a choker necklace.

Upon seeing them, the ghost clasps her hands together, "I am Desiree. What are your wishes?"

"None of your business, candy pants!" Danny snapped.

Desiree looked saddened at first, but then smiled as she reached a hand for Dayna, "Surely there must be something..."

"Hey, get away from her!" Danny pulled his little sister behind him lifts his hand up. She gasps as a green ball of energy formed in his hand. Danny threw his hand at Desiree's direction, firing a beam of green and white energy.

Desiree screamed as she was thrown back and far from the swap meet. Dayna looked down at her brother's glowing green hand in wonder, as did he.

"What the heck?" He muttered to himself, still confused. "What's going on? Is this...a new ghost power?"

"Looks to be. Way to go, big bro!" Dayna slapped her brother on the back.

"Guys, that was slammin'!" Tucker exclaimed right below them. Dayna looked around and arched an eyebrow at all the cotton candy everywhere, but then lowered it as she thought it would be better not to ask. They descended to the ground and hovered in place as Tucker continued, "Whatever that was. You got _another_ power?"

"I guess," Danny murmured, looking at his glowing hand before the glow faded away.

"Man, see that's the cool thing about your powers, guys! There's no downside!" Tucker pointed out, sticking up both of his hands. "Gimme ten!"

Smiling, Danny and Dayna put their hands up to high ten Tucker. Tucker yelped as a green and orange blast knocked him backwards, piling cotton candy on top of him. Dayna looked down at her orange-glowing hand and grinned widely.

"Yes! I've got it, too!" Dayna exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Danny frowned at her, making her shrink down and stutter out, "Uh...I mean, sorry, Tuck!"

"It's all right! I'm okay!" Tucker waved an arm from from the pile of pink fluff, only to have more fall on top of him.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Sam sneezed, she sitting in between Tucker and Dayna. She sniffled as she asked, "I'm sick as a dog and hate sports! Why am I here?"

"Don't look at me," Dayna pointed at Tucker as she sipped on her soda. "It was his idea."

"It's because Danny's here and he's got the best seat in the house!"

Dayna gasped and covered her mouth when Danny, who was dressed in the mascot's costume, was trampled by the entire Casper High football team. She even winced when he got one final player to run over his head.

"Poor Danny," she frowned in sadness. For the entire game, the Casper High Ravens epically failed to do better than the other team. Even Dash kept getting tackled and dog-piled on when he tried to pass the ball.

"This is pathetic," Tucker exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Our team's fading fast."

Sam let out another loud, forceful sneeze and sniffled out, "Me too. I'm out of here."

"Want me to walk you home, Sam?" Dayna asked, standing up as Sam did.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Dayna. I'd like that."

"Could you tell Danny I'll meet him at home, Tucker?"

"You two go on," Tucker waved his hand. "I'll tell him."

"Thanks, Tuck! I'll see you later!" Dayna waved as she and Sam left the bleachers.

Meanwhile, Danny was sitting on the bottom bleachers. His body was bandaged as he was still inside the mascot costume. If anyone were there up close, they could clearly see his black eye and multiple scratches on his face.

His eyebrows arched as he suddenly heard growling, "Huh?"

He gasped as he saw on the field, Dash was gigantic, muscular, and green-skinned. He was practically scaring the living daylights out of everyone on and off the field. Even the announcers sounded mildly terrified.

"Do you believe this Danny?" Tucker asked as Danny ran to him in the front of the bleachers. "Dash is a beast!"

Monster Dash brought up the football, throwing it down hard into the ground. It cracked under the impact and made a giant fissure at the end of the field.

"And getting beastier!" Danny added. "I think he's running on ghost power! I need your help!"

Tucker pumped up his fists as he eagerly asked, "To kick some ghost booty?"

"Sort of," Danny replied, his blue eyes now glowing green.

"I'm in!"

* * *

Dayna hummed as she walked home, music blasting from her headphones as she listened to her MP3 player. She sometimes jumped up to a beat and swayed her hips slightly. In case it was unaware to anyone in Amity Park, Dayna Fenton has always wanted to become a professional choreographer. Why? Because dancing was her passion. She was the prime prodigy in her dance class as a child and even started the dance team at Casper High(which she was head of, as well).

She stopped suddenly when she saw a shadow zoom above her. Looking up, Dayna arched an eyebrow as she saw Danny flying over the streets with the Fenton Thermos in his arms. Looking around, she turned into Dayna Phantom and zipped right after him. Feeling mischievous, she grinned and silently snuck up behind him as he concentrated on his flight. In a flash, she grabbed onto his tail and shouted,

"BOO!"

"GYAAH!" Danny yelped, fumbling with the Fenton Thermos and dropping it. Dayna dove down, catching the Thermos before flying back up to where he stopped. His arms were crossed and his foot tapped on open air. "_Not _funny, Dayna."

"Are you nuts? It was hilarious!" Dayna laughed. She tossed the Thermos in her hands as she asked, "So, which baddie did you catch this fine evening?"

"None of your business, so give it back!" Danny made a swipe for the Thermos, but Dayna flew back with a playful smirk.

"You gotta catch me first!" She teased, zooming off in the direction of FentonWorks.

Danny growled to himself in slight annoyance and flew right after her, "Get back here!"

"No! You have to catch me! Have your ghost-hunting responsibilities somehow erase your memories of how the game 'Tag' works?" Dayna called back, picking up her speed as she heard him gaining on her.

"Of course I know how 'Tag' works!" Danny smirked, flying upwards. Dayna looked over her shoulder and was stunned to not see her brother following. She stopped and looked around until she heard a voice from above say, "It goes like this! You're it!"

Just before she could look up, Dayna yelped as Danny tackled her, knocking them down to a lower altitude before tumbling across the sidewalk. The two were in silence out of shock before cracking up, Dayna pushing her older brother off of her.

"Hey, what a coincidence," she laughed pointing up to the FentonWorks sign. Danny grabbed onto the Thermos and floated up a bit.

"Let's go and get this beastie back into the Ghost Zone," he said before turning intangible and diving through the sidewalk, Dayna following right behind him.

As soon as Danny put the Thermos into the slot and sent the ghost back into the Ghost Zone, the two went to fly out. Unfortunately, they flew straight through what looked like an Indian ghost catcher. When they got out on the other side, their ghost halves and their human halves were completely separate, making the Fenton twins fall to the ground.

Dayna and Danny gasped as they looked up at their blue, ghostly selves. They looked down at them with concern, then looked at each other before looking back at their human counterparts. They swooped down, reentering their bodies with Danny's body glowing green and Dayna's glowing orange.

"Who's that?" They heard a stuffed-up voice call out. They arched an eyebrow as the glow faded away and noticed an Indian tent, "Is somebody out there?"

The flap to the tent opened to reveal their father, looking pale and sweaty. Maddie, who was in the same state, joined him, opening the other flap.

"Are we interrupting something?" Danny asked as the two got up to their feet.

"I really hope we aren't," Dayna commented.

Maddie sniffled, answering them, "Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy."

"We're trying to richly expel any viral ghosts in our systems with the Fenton Ghost Catcher," Jack said, gesturing to the giant dream catcher. "It's like an Indian dream catcher, except it expunges ghosts and not dreams, you see."

"You know, you guys might just have a regular cold," Dayna told them. "It doesn't have to be a ghost cold."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, both looking clearly incredulous. They then walked away with Jack muttering out, "I remember when I was that naive."

Curious, Dayna walks back over to the Fenton Ghost Catcher. She sticks her hand through it and at first, nothing happens. But then, her hand sparkles blue as a ghostly, blue hand came apart. She gasped, pulling it back to her chest.

"Whoa! This one actually works!" Danny exclaimed as he came up beside her.

"A little too well!" Dayna added.

"We should file this under 'must avoid,'" Dayna nodded full-heartedly at the thought.

* * *

"Sam's gotta be sick if she's missing 'Dead Teacher IV'," Danny told Tucker as they entered the movie theater.

"Yeah. Dayna, too?"

"Yup. Woke up sick as a dog this morning," Danny nodded. "I think she caught Sam's cold."

"That's rough. She was so looking forward to seeing this movie. How's it feel being without your other half, anyway?" Tucker asked, arching an eyebrow playfully.

Danny roughly elbowed him in the side, but answered calmly, "It's weird, actually. Dayna and I are usually doing everything together. I know it sounds odd, but I guess to twins as close as we are, it makes perfect sense."

"I guess so," Tucker shrugged. The two bought their snacks and were about to go to the booth and buy their tickets when they heard a cheery, yet familiar voice call out,

"Hi, everybody! What do you think of me?"

Danny and Tucker turned, gasping along with everyone else that looked. It was Paulina-as an small, anime character?!

"Paulina?!" Danny spoke as everyone gathered around her, telling her how much they loved her and how 'adorable' she was. Sheesh. If Dayna and Sam were there, they would've had a heart attack!

"Attention moviegoers! Googleplex Cinemas has officially declared it Happy Fabulous Paulina Day!" Danny and Tucker looked at each other, completely shocked.

"I don't know what to say! Why squander my popularity here? I'm so adorable, I bet I could become Super Fairy Queen of All Tennagerdom!" She shouted, growing bigger than anyone in the crowd. She was gigantic! "Doesn't that sound luscious?"

"Tucker, I-" Danny was interrupted as Tucker handed him the Thermos.

"Do what you gotta do. I'll get seats," Tucker said as Danny took it, almost looking sad, before walking away.

Danny snapped himself out of it, turning into his ghost form and flying at Paulina. He turned intangible and pushed Paulina up and away from the crowd.

* * *

"Man, I cover for Danny, my movie gets sold out, and I gotta watch _this_ now," Tucker grumbled to himself, sitting in an empty theater. 'Ponies! Ponies! Ponies!' was pictured on the screen along with a colorful pony.

"I'm tired of being left out all the time! Man, I wish I had ghost powers too!"

A wisp of green smoke appeared at the back of the theater. From this smoke came Desiree, obviously pleased that she had heard a wish. She swooped down, hovering above him, where he looked up and gasped.

"Your heart's desire is my command," she said, waving her hand over him and releasing green smoke all over him. Tucker didn't do anything at all. Frankly, he didn't know _what _to do. Danny was probably still busy _and _he was the one with the Thermos.

Desiree disappeared, leaving before the smoke cloud had disappeared. Once it did, Tucker opened one eye and peeked around, opening the other once he saw he was safe. His eyes suddenly widened as his body took on a green aura and he turned intangible, yelping as he fell through the seat.

His head popped back up, smiling widely as he said, "Suh-weet!"

* * *

"Hey, Dayna. Tucker took off from the movies, so I'm heading to the mall," Danny said into his phone. "Want me to bring you anything?"

He heard sniffling from the other side of the phone, "_Actually, if you could just-ACHOO!...pick up some of those fruity jawbreakers at the candy shop, that would be wonderful..."_

"Sure. The purple, red, and green ones, right?"

He winced as a loud, powerful sneeze boomed from the other side of the phone, "_You know me so well, big brother. Thanks."_

Danny suddenly gasped, his ghost sense going off. He looks up, being taken greatly by surprise by the sight of Desiree. She looked down at him, smiling before flying off.

"Geez, lady! Don't you ever take a break?!"

"_Danny? What's wrong?"_

"Gotta go, Dayna! I'll tell you about it later!" Danny hung up his phone before arching an eyebrow, "A flying car?"

He ran back to the movie theater, hiding behind the box offices as he turned into Danny Phantom. He swooped up, flying off to catch up with the flying vehicle. From what Danny saw, the driver wasn't at all happy with being up in the air. In fact, he looked down right terrified.

"Hey! Slow down Jeff Gordon! You're going over the speed limit!" Danny shouted at him. "And the height limit!"

The surfer-dude driver wailed out as the car zoomed off again. Danny furrowed his eyebrows, only to arch them as he looked down, Tucker flying right below him.

"Don't sweat this one, Danny. I'm on it!" Tucker told him, speeding off. At first, it looked as if it never happened, then Danny stopped in mid-air and gawked.

"Huh?! Tucker?"

He flew off as Tucker phased through the roof of the car. Danny stuck his head into the backseat as Tucker told the driver in a smug voice,

"Chill, dude! Tucker Phantom's on the case!"

Danny raised an eyebrow as he phased the whole way through and sat in the back, "'Tucker Phantom'? Okay, ignoring _total _originality of that, how the heck did you get ghost powers, anyway?!"

"Who knows? And more importantly, who cares?" Tucker answered. "And now if you'll excuse me I have some heroic exploits to attend to!"

Danny and the surfer-dude's eyes widened in terror as Tucker grabbed ahold of the wheel. Danny reaches forward and grabs the wheel as well.

"Tucker! We're too young to drive!"

Basically, it ended in disaster. Arguments were made, buildings were phased through, and it all ended in crashing the car into a silo. The two phased out of the corn that had fallen out, still going on with their argument.

"Tucker, please! This is stupid!" Danny argued. "You're my best friend. I'm not jealous, I'm concerned!"

Tucker clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at him as he hovered over the corn, "Well, don't be! This town's big enough for more than two ghost kids!"

"Tuck! Wait!" Danny cried out, but flinched back when Tucker took off with burst of green energy. Danny stared off in complete bewilderment. "Whoa! I can't fly that fast. Is he getting more powerful?"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa-ACHOO!...whoa. Wait a minute! Let me just see if I have this right," Dayna sniffled after hearing Danny tell her his story about everything that happened in the past few days. She was as pale and sweaty as her parents and Sam were and had to be covered in two or three layers of blankets.

"Tucker had gotten ghost powers from that genie ghost, Desiree..."

"Yup," Danny nodded.

"...and ever since then, he's been pulling mean, childish pranks and fighting with you about how you and I always hog the-ACHOO!...the glory and becoming more powerful by the minute..."

"Uh huh."

"...and after talking to this Babazita, Desiree is basically our last hope at getting the old Tucker back? Is that the whole story?"

"That's basically it."

Dayna sighed, reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing a tissue. She blew into it before tossing it into the garbage can next to her bed. She then shuddered, curling into her blankets more as she asked,

"Not that I don't appreciate you keeping me updated, but why come to me and tell me all of this?"

"Because I don't know what to do!" Danny said, throwing his arms up in the air. "With me and Tucker, it's always been so easy since we've never fought like this. But now-"

"-since it's magic and ghost-related, it makes it just a little more challenging and complicated?" Dayna interrupted, ending it with a loud sneeze.

Danny sighed, his back pressed against the wall as he slid down. He ran his fingers through his hair as he said, "That, and in case you haven't noticed it already, you're the smart twin. If we want to help Tucker, we need to find Desiree, but I don't know how! Do you have any ideas?"

"I have one," she said, reaching onto her nightstand for her wallet. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a quarter, telling him as she held it out to her, "Take this to the fountain in the park. I think you'll figure it out from there."

Danny arched an eyebrow, but took the quarter and stared at it. He got up and walked out of her room without another word.

At the park, Danny walked around casually with fists in his pocket. He sniffled a bit, silently cursing as he confirmed that he was starting to catch his sister's cold. But by the time he got to the fountain, he figured out what she was trying to tell him.

"Of course! If you're trying to snag a wishing ghost, what better place to look than a wishing well?"

He took the quarter and flicked it, making it flip in the air and splash into the water. He looked around, waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds, there was nothing. And then a few more seconds passed by, but still nothing.

Danny growled in frustration, "Dang it!"

He turned on his heel and walked away. Well, the plan was worth a shot, but was also a long-shot. Now how was he going to find Desiree? Well, maybe Dayna could think of something else to lure Desiree to them...

"So it is desired, so shall it be..."

He stopped in mid-step and froze. He knew that voice. He turned around and saw a green mist flowing out of the fountain and surrounding a man in a suit. Danny glared at it, his eyes turning green and his hair turning white in an instant. He rushed up and grabbed the man away from the smoke, making it dissipate slightly as he cried out,

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Young intruder!" Desiree hissed out, her foggy form turning into her ghostly appearance. "You dare interfere with my spellbinding?!"

"Money isn't everything!" The man in Danny's arms cried out before wailing, pushing himself out of the halfa's arms and running away. Danny looked after him, slightly confused before looking back at Desiree with hatred.

"Listen, Desiree!" Danny began, pointing an accusing finger at her, "I want you to take away Tucker's ghost powers away pronto!"

The ghostly genie smiled smugly and replied, "I cannot. By noon tomorrow, your friend's fate will be sealed!"

Danny's eyes widened as she let out an evil laugh, "His jealousy will transform him _forever_ into the most powerful ghost boy in the world!"

"Tuck?" Danny arched an eyebrow at her. "He's not _that_ jealous...is he?"

"More than you know," Desiree answered him, giving him a malicious look as she continued, "Tomorrow his jealousy and frustration will cement into rage and rebellion. He will be complete!"

She swooped down and tried to fly away, but was stopped as Danny grabbed onto her tail, growling out, "You change him _back_!"

Desiree turns back to him, clenching her fists as she angrily said, "You dare lay a hand on me? No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it!"

"Yeah?" Danny asked, pulling back a clenched fist, "How about a fist?!"

He threw a spin-punch, but Desiree managed to dodge and escape his grasp. Her hand glows and turns into a lasso, she throwing it and wrapping it around Danny's waist. He yelped as he was yanked and thrown right into a bench. Thank goodness it was into the empty part of the bench rather than the spot with an old lady feeding the birds. Though the other half of the bench being crushed did scare them away.

Danny jumped right back up to his feet just as Desiree retracted her arm and dove down to strike at him. He threw his hands behind his head, forming a large ball of green ecto-energy.

"Get back!" He yelled, throwing the ball, which turned into a beam, at her. Desiree cried out in surprise as it hit her, throwing her back and onto the ground.

Danny flew over to her, floating over her as she looked up at him with an irritated stare. She held up a hand, making it grow greatly in size and strike out at Danny. Before he could even blink, he was taken into its grip and slammed into the ground.

"Can't break free!" He grunted, struggling to get out of the ghost genie's grip. "Can't go intangible and escape!"

His neon green eyes darted side to side, until he noticed the Fenton Thermos lying right next to him. Desiree, looking as victorious and confident as ever, told him, "You can't do anything unless I wish it!"

Danny's eyes widened as an idea came to him. He grabbed onto the Thermos and determinedly countered, "Or I do! I wish you would disappear inside this Thermos!"

"What? NO!" Desiree darted back, releasing Danny from her grip and looking as if she were fighting some internal battle. A battle she inevitably lost as she said, "I must obey!"

She started to glow blue, turning into wisps as she was pulled into the Thermos, "You will pay for this!"

"If I weren't a C-student, I would've thought of that five days ago," Danny said to himself after sealing the lid tightly on top of the Thermos. "Now to find Tuck!"

* * *

"Wishing her into the Thermos! Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" Dayna threw her arms up in the air. She had gotten considerably better in health, but still felt lightheaded and feverish. Dayna groaned, putting her hand to her forehead as she leaned back into the stack of pillows on her bed and asked, "So, we know we've got a time limit. Now what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can go and try to reason with him," Danny suggested. "It might help that you're there, Dayna. You haven't done anything to him to make him jealous."

"I don't know, Danny," she said, rubbing her head as she winced, "I'm still sick and Mom and Dad aren't letting me out of the house. I'm afraid you're on your own on this one, big brother."

_Easy for her to say_, Danny thought to himself, now feeling crestfallen as he sighed, "Hopefully I'll be enough."

So, the next day, Danny did all he could to find Tucker in school. However, things were much easier said than done. Tucker wasn't even in any of the classes that the two shared together. Soon enough, it was less than an hour until the spell over Tucker and his new powers would lock forever.

"Quarter to noon and no sign of Tucker," Danny whispered to himself, glancing worriedly at the clock on the far wall. He suddenly gasped and his ghost sense went off, the blue mist going off to the left of him. Turning in that direction, Danny read the sign above the door 'School Records.' His eyebrows furrowed, yet he had a completely unsurprised look on his face, "Should've guessed."

With nobody looking or in sight, Danny went into ghost mode and turned intangible. He walked right through the door and turned solid again and saw Tucker at the computer. His grades were up on the screen and all of the classes which didn't have an 'A' in them were automatically changed.

"Tucker! You're changing your grades?" Danny asked incredulously. "That's cheating!"

Tucker stopped and turned around, not at all fazed by Danny's words, "I like to think of it as 'academic enrichment.' Want me to do yours?"

Danny scowled at him, looking irked as he replied, "No way. Tucker, you're in real danger-"

He stopped as Tucker got up, his body now glowing green and his turquoise eyes turned red as he grew angrier. His skin and face started transforming, turning green and his teeth, ears, and fingers sharpening. He growled at Danny as he tried to reason,

"Take it easy," he put up his hands, maybe to block any attacks or show he didn't want to fight. "We're friends, remember?"

"We're only friends on your terms! But now I make the rules around here!" Tucker snapped, jabbing a thumb at himself. "And my first rule is no more Danny Phantom!"

Tucker sucked in a deep breath, blowing out a blast of rank, yellow smoke at Danny. The halfa screamed as he phased through the door and through the hallway until he landed in the chemistry lab. He turns solid and crashes into a blackboard, shattering it before he slid down to the floor.

"He's getting more malevolent. More ghost-like," he whispered to himself, getting back to his feet as Tucker phased through the wall and became tangible again. "Tuck, please! You have to listen to me! There isn't much time!"

But Tucker wasn't in any mood to listen. He brought up his hands, forming a ball of green energy as he said, "You've got that right! Your time is up!"

He throws his hands forward, throwing the beam forward and aimed right at Danny. Danny flew up, evading the shots Tucker threw at him, swooping down and smiling smugly as he flicked Tucker's beret off of his head. Tucker looked confused for a second, but then turned around, throwing a spin-punch followed by another burst of green energy blasts.

Danny evaded them, instead having them smash the beakers and test tubes in front of him. Finally, he dove down behind a table grabbing onto the leg of the teaching skeleton behind him. Tucker ceased his attacks, bending down to pick up his beret and place it back up on his head before turning shocked. Danny grunted as he threw the skeleton at him, only for Tucker to turn intangible, making the skeleton fly right through him and crumble after slamming into the wall. Tucker growled as he regained his solid form again.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?!"

Danny ducked down as Tucker threw more blasts at him, "Unfortunately, yes. I can't get through to him!"

He suddenly perked up in realization, smirking as he whispered to himself, "But I know what can!"

Danny jumped over the table and floated in the air, tauntingly calling out, "Catch me if you can, Sucker Phantom!"

He smiled and waved, turning intangible before phasing through the floor. Tucker angrily stomped to where he left and turned intangible himself, "That's Tucker Phantom! Tucker!"

"The girl's locker room," Danny nodded to himself before flying off into the lockers just before Tucker came in.

"The girl's locker room," he muttered, then smiled as he said, "So this is what it's like in here!"

Danny suddenly comes up behind him, bagging his head with a bra before dragging him off to the gym. He flew him up high and slam dunked him through the basketball net. While Tucker still needed time to recover, Danny brought out his phone, his thumb dialing quickly before putting it to his ear.

"Come on, pick up! Pick up!" he whispered frantically as the dial tone rung in his ears. Finally, there was a click at the other end followed by a slightly stuffy voice saying,

_"Hey, Danny. What's up?" _

"Dayna, listen! I've got an idea to help Tucker, but I'm gonna need your help to do it! Can you get down to the basement?"

_"What kind of question is that? Of course I can! What do you need me to_ do?"

Danny whispered the plan into his phone, only lasting a minute before asking, "Think you can manage?"

_"I can. _You_, on the other hand, need to get your butt in gear, mister. It's only five minutes until noon. I'll see you at the house!" _

After hearing her hang up, Danny turned towards the clock and gasped. Dayna was right. The clock read 11:55, which gave him only five more minutes to execute his plan or they would lose Tucker for good.

"Ha! You've got no game!"

Tucker pushed himself up with his hands before he lifted his head, furiously glaring at Danny. He stood up with the toes on his shoes falling off. His skin began to crawl and he growled out before it turned to roar as he grew in size. His eyes closed before they opened, becoming solid red in color. Danny turned intangible, flying through the roof with TUcker flying off after him. The chase didn't last very long and soon, Danny was flying over his home, but with no sign of Tucker following him at all.

"Where is he? He has to have followed me! It's almost noon," Danny whispered to himself. He stopped as Tucker suddenly floated up in front of him.

"Yeah, what's the dizzle, fizzle?!" He growled out before ambushing him, turning the two intangible as they crashed down through the floors of the Fenton home.

From down in the basement, Dayna, who was in her camouflaged pajamas and a purple robe, flinched and looked up at the noises. She pushed the Fenton Ghost Catcher into place, panting a bit at the loss of energy she barely even had. She looked back at the clock, her eyes widening as it read 11:59:47.

Danny and Tucker suddenly fell down into the lab with Tucker having him in a tight grip. Danny's green eyes wandered to the Ghost Catcher, where Dayna gave him a thumbs-up as she hung onto the device.

_Only gonna have one shot at this_, he thought to himself, his hands glowing up with green energy as he clenched them into fists. His face suddenly twisted as he let out a forceful sneeze.

Tucker dropped him as the sneeze went right to his face, "Hey! Cover your mouth!"

Danny jumped forward and punched Tucker, knocking him off of his feet and through the air. The twins watched in apprehension as the clock read 11:59:58, Tucker flying right through the Ghost Catcher. Much like Dayna and Danny's experience, Tucker's human half returned to normal and fell to the ground while his ghost half, which was blue in color, flew upwards. Tucker groaned slightly, opening his eyes groggily before widening and pointing,

"Is...Is that me?"

The ghost half of him growled before it turned into a roar as he lifted his arms up to attack. Tucker flinched and covered his head with his arm to prepare for the attack, but it never came. The monster Tucker looked shocked as he looked back, his tail being sucked in by the Fenton Thermos held by Danny. He slapped the lid back on as he said,

"No, it's not you, Tuck. Not anymore."

"Aw man, Danny. I'm sorry," Tucker said, getting up and walking over to him. "I-I couldn't control myself."

Danny sniffled a little, his voice sounding congested as he replied, "Dude, don't worry about it. You were under the genie's spell, and you broke it."

"Yeah, but, none of that would've happened if I wasn't jealous of you guys," Tucker looked down in shame.

"Or if we'd been a little less of show-offs around you," Danny said guiltily. He smiled a small smile and held out a hand, "Friends?"

Tucker smiled back and grabbed his hand, shaking it as he said, "The best."

Dayna smiled a bit, sighing, "Well, my job is done. I'm going back to bed."

* * *

"Whoa. Is this why Danny and Tucker have been all buddy-buddy all this week?" Sam asked as she poured hot, steaming broth into two bowls.

"Mhmm," Dayna nodded, getting out a box of crackers from the kitchen cabinet. She closed the door and told her friend, "I guess that whole experience made them realize the value of their friendship. I'm really happy for them."

"Yeah," Sam smiled a bit, then frowned and gave Dayna a blank stare as she asked, "That won't happen to us, will it?"

Dayna arched an eyebrow, "What? Of course not! Take it from me, Sam, I know we're different, but we've definitely got a great thing going on. Besides, even if it did happen, it could always be worse."

"Really? How?" Sam raised her own eyebrow.

The Fenton girl smirked as she told her, "One of us could always turn into Paulina."

Both of their eyes widened before shuddering at the thought. They stopped and looked at each other before laughing. Dayna shook her head with a smile and said,

"But all joking aside, we're best friends Sam. Nothing's gonna come between us. Right?"

Dayna held out a hand, making Sam smile and grab her hand, "Right."

The two turned at the sound of two simultaneous sneezes coming from the other room. Sam set the bowls of broth on a yellow tray and Dayna grabbed a tray holding the crackers and two glasses of orange juice.

"All right, boys. We're coming," Dayna said, as she exited through the pushable door, holding it open for Sam as she carried in the chair. The boys were on the couch, used tissues everywhere around them and on the table. They were both covered in at least two or three layers of blankets, though it only seemed to be causing them to sweat and become even more pale than they already were. And with Danny being half-ghost, that was saying something.

"Geez, do you guys have to share everything?" Sam asked as she set the tray down in front of them.

Danny sniffled, replying with a smile, "You don't know the half of it."

"Oh, brother," Dayna smiled, rolling her eyes as she set her tray down. When she got strange stares from the other three, she then said, "Sorry. I meant oh _big_ brother."


	7. Dog Days

**Hi, guys! Sorry it took so long to update this. College finals and all, it's been a hectic few weeks, but I'm going to try to get back on track with updating my stories. Anyway, before we get started, you know how the Danny Phantom title cards for each episode has a subtitle on it, like the episode "Bitter Reunions" has the subtitle "A Blast from the Past"? Well, I'm going to make them up for my original episodes as well like so.**

**Subtitle for this chapter: You'll be HOWLING for more!**

**Anyway, I think you guys will notice that this chapter is longer than the others. Well, that's because the others are episodes that were already made are episodes that people can just watch and get the rest of the details that I didn't include. My episodes play out the whole way through. Well, let's read the reviews!**

**AnonymousZGirl- I'm glad you are now a member again and to answer your question, no. Tucker and Dayna will not be a couple. As a matter of fact, I plan on introducing a love interest for Dayna in my next original episode, "Twin Telepathy" which I will be creating after "Bitter Reunions" for plot-based reasons. In fact, I think I'll give you a little summary right now:**

**Dayna's acting suspicious and Danny is determined to get to the bottom of it. And he plans on doing it using his and Dayna's newest power: their twin telepathy. They can now communicate with their thoughts, see what the other is seeing, and much more! But when Tony Banshee, ghost gangster and leader of the Ghost Zone's "Ghost Goons," takes a high interest in making Dayna his, Danny must shove away his overprotective, big brother instincts towards Dayna's possible new crush: new guy at Casper High, track star, dance expert, heir to multi-billion company Pearce Electronics, and all around cool guy, Byron Pearce, to prevent Dayna from falling for the bad boy!**

**spannerette- I'm sorry the update took so long, but I hope it helps that I'm doing this now. I will keep your grandfather along with my recently deceased grandfather in my prayers. **

**foxchick1- Thank you. I hope to have more reviews from you in the future. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. I only own Dayna Fenton/Dayna Phantom and the newest OC in this story! Enjoy!**

Danny, Dayna, and Jazz looked down at the mashed potatoes that sat in the middle of the table. Along with the meatloaf, the corn, and the gravy. All of it seemed…normal. Too normal.

"Okay, I'll bite," Danny started, his sisters giving him a funny look. "Uh, no pun intended. There's nothing wrong with this food? It wasn't cooked in some super microwave you guys made?"

"Nope," Maddie shook her head, cutting into her meatloaf.

"Nothing accidentally boiled in a ectoplasm? Nothing at all?" Dayna arched an eyebrow at her parents.

"Nuh uh. Just some good, old fashioned stove and oven cooking. Now eat up before it gets cold," Jack told them, making a small mess as he poured the gravy all over his food.

The three looked at each other, shrugged, and then took a bite of their food. They seemed to test the food in their mouths before swallowing it.

"Finally! A dinner where my food doesn't try to eat me!" Danny grinned, taking in another bite of his meatloaf.

Dayna smiled a bit as she took a sip of her glass of milk.

_CRASH!_

Her head snapped towards the front door at the sound. By the sound of it, the crash was caused by falling garbage cans, but what caused that?

"Dayna? Sweetie? Is something wrong?" Maddie asked her daughter from across the table. Dayna looked back at her, along with the rest of her family as they gave her strange looks.

"You…You guys didn't hear that?" she asked.

"What?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear anything," Jazz shrugged.

Dayna looked to her older brother, but he shook his head. Dayna furrowed her eyebrows, setting her glass back onto the table. Huh. Maybe she was just hearing things-

_CRASH!_

Dayna's blue eyes widened again, but she didn't dare turn her head. The last time, she'll admit that the sound was rather faint and hard to hear, but this time, it was much louder. And closer.

"Um, may I be excused?" she asked politely. "The, uh, garbage looks awfully full. I thought I would go ahead and take it out, you know?"

She smiled nervously, trying to stay cool under the slightly suspicious looks of her parents and sister. Danny, on the other hand, arched an eyebrow at her.

"That's my girl!" Jack smiled widely, thinking nothing else of it. "Being a team player is what makes this family work together."

"Well, okay sweetie, if you really want to. Just be sure to hurry back. We're having cheesecake for dessert," Maddie smiled.

Blowing out a breath of air in relief, Dayna got out of her seat and took the garbage outside. Right next to her house in the small alley, she set the bag into the can and closed the lid tight. Looking around the alley, she did see garbage cans lying on the ground, but no trace of anything that may have caused it. Maybe whatever did it had already left.

"Hello?" Dayna called out into the alley. "Is anybody there?"

When she was met with silence and stillness, she took another look around before turning around. Dayna suddenly froze and turned around at the sound of shuffling in the darker part of the alley.

Bright, solid turquoise eyes that shined in the dark came into her vision. Dayna squinted her eyes as the glowing orbs seemed to be coming closer to her. And so did the sound of shuffling.

"What do you think was up with Dayna? She looked pretty nervous," Danny asked his family, picking at the very little food that was left on his plate.

"With her young, wild imagination, who knows what she thought she heard," Jazz answered, setting her plate into the sink.

"AAHH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the door with shocked expressions.

"DAYNA!"

* * *

(by the way, this is where the theme song would come on followed by the title card)

"Dayna! Hang on! I'm coming!" Danny leapt out of his chair, rushing for the front door.

"Danny, wait! Come back!" Maddie ran after him, dropping the cheesecake onto the table.

Danny grew determined as he heard his sister cry out again. Busting the front door open, he jumped down the stairs and crouched down, ready to turn into Danny Phantom.

"I'm goin'-huh?!"

Danny stood back up as his sister was flat on her back on the sidewalk…crying out in laughter as a large dog was on top of her while licking her face. The dog (at least, he thought it was a dog) was large in size with pure white fur on its face, belly, and under tail, and gray everywhere else except on its forehead, where there was a line of white. Around her neck was a light blue collar with a silver tag. Also, he noticed, was a small glass vial tied with a black string that held a glowing purple substance.

Danny could see the rib bones showing through its stomach, indicating that it had been a while since it had last eaten. Its long tail wagged happily as it continued its tongue-like onslaught on his little sister. But looking at it closer, it didn't look much like a dog. It looked more like a…

"WOLF!" He shouted in panic, his fingers raking through his hair.

The animal stopped, allowing Dayna to breathe as it turned its bright turquoise eyes on him. It didn't seem to be glaring at him, rather it was observing him and taking note of his presence. It stared at him for another second before turning back down and licking Dayna's face.

"What's happening?! What about a wolf?!" Maddie asked, she, Jazz, and Jack following her onto the steps.

"Stop it! Down, girl!" Dayna giggled, lightly pushing the canine off of her as she sat up. She stroked the animal's head and told them, "It's okay, guys. It was just a dog!"

"A dog? Are you kidding me?!" Danny objected, dragging his fingers from his hair and to his sides as he clenched his fists. "That thing is huge! It could've torn your face off by now! It's a wolf!"

"Hey! _She _is a dog and _she _has a name!" Dayna crossed her arms, making the creature use her snout to nudge her arm, urging her to pet her again. Dayna grabbed onto the light blue collar, which held a silver tag, and said, "See? She has a name. Luna."

"Dayna, Danny has a point," Jazz pointed out, making the twins look at her incredulously. "Wolf or not, she's still an animal. She's probably covered in fleas and garbage."

"Nothing a bath couldn't fix," Dayna responded, stroking Luna's head as her ears flattened down.

"Honey, let's think about this. Somebody must be worried sick looking for her," Maddie tried to reason with her, getting the hint that Dayna was unintentionally putting out.

"Mom, you know that's not what I mean! Please? Couldn't she just stay the night? I can get up early in the morning and take her back to her owner!"

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, then back at the dog. She seemed harmless enough, and if it would only be for the night…

"Well…all right. But first thing tomorrow morning, you bring that dog back to where she belongs," Maddie told her, making her smile widely. "Besides, it _is_ getting late and the poor thing does look hungry."

"What?!" Danny and Jazz asked in complete shock.

"Sweet!" Dayna exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Come on, Luna! Let's go inside!"

* * *

"Smooth move, Dayna," Danny grumbled to his sister as them and Tucker walked down the sidewalk to Sam's place. "Bring the wolf in the house, she looks hungry, I can take her home in the morning!"

"I get it!" Dayna snapped back at him. "How was I supposed to know that the tag wouldn't have an address on it? Besides, Mom said that as long as I look after her, Luna could stay at the house until we find her owner. I already have a poster made. I just need to make copies and then I can start spreading them around."

She reached back into her backpack and pulled out a poster with the dog's picture on it. FOUND DOG was etched in bright red letters along with their home address and phone number underneath the picture.

"That _does_ kind of look like a wolf," Tucker leaned in to look at the picture closer.

"Thank you!" Danny threw his arms up. "Come on, Dayna! You're the smart twin, remember? Why are you so blind to this?!"

"But there are dogs who look a lot like wolves, Danny. Their Mom or Dad could've been a wolf and then bred with a dog-," Tucker said, but then stopped as he noticed the fierce glare he was getting from Danny. "I'm not helping, am I?"

"Not really," the older Fenton twin said as the two came to a stop in front of Sam's house. "I'm just saying that something's not right about that wolf-"

"Dog," Dayna argued.

"Wolf," Danny retorted.

"No, dog."

"Wrong, wolf."

"Dog!"

"Wolf!"

"DOG!"

"WOLF!"

"Sheesh! Do you two have to argue so loudly?" Sam asked as she exited her house, closing the door behind her. She turned to Tucker and asked, "What's got these two so ticked off, anyway?"

Tucker said nothing, only replying by holding up the poster made by Dayna. Sam grabbed the poster and took a closer look.

"Cool wolf. Where'd you find her?"

"Ha! See? It's a wolf!" Danny crossed his arms, smiling with obvious satisfaction. Dayna merely scowled at him, narrowing her icy blue eyes at him.

"_She _has a name, Danny! And it's—" Sam looked down at the poster before glaring at Danny. "Luna! What's the big deal, anyway?"

Dayna's face turned annoyed as she jabbed a thumb at her brother, "Captain Cautious over here freaked when she jumped on me and tried licking me to death last night."

Danny frowned at her, "Yeah, sure. Get angry at the guy who tried to save his little sister from a wild animal who could've torn her face off!"

"But she didn't!" Dayna argued, throwing her arms up in the air. "Obviously she would've if she wasn't so tame, but she is! Just look at her bringing your History book in her mouth-! Wait, what?!"

The four turned their attention down to the sidewalk where, indeed, Luna was trotting with the green textbook in her jaws. She slowed down, sitting down in front of Danny as she waited for him to take the book.

"Ugh…Thanks…" Danny cringed at the saliva as he took the book from the canine's mouth. Luna wagged her tail, oblivious to Danny's sarcasm and panted with her tongue lolled out.

"See?" Dayna smiled in triumph. "You don't see wolves bringing you your homework like dogs do."

"I thought dogs _ate _homework, not bring it to you," Tucker arched an eyebrow as Sam knelt down to pet Luna.

"You know, she could just be a dog that looks like a wolf, Danny," Sam said, making him gape at her in shock. "It happens. Just because she looks like a wolf, doesn't make her one."

Tucker's PDA suddenly beeped. As he brought it up, he panicked, "Guys! We gotta get going! School starts in ten minutes!"

The three gasped, and Dayna and Danny turned into their ghost forms before grabbing onto Sam and Tucker. The two crouched down before taking off into the air. In two minutes flat, they landed off at the side of the building.

"Nice thing about ghost powers. You're never considered late because they never see you coming," Dayna said as she and Danny went back into human mode.

"Uh, speaking of never seeing someone coming…" Sam pointed to the front of the school. Danny, Tucker and, Dayna turned and gasped. Sitting right at the front of the curb was Luna. She sat there, hardly panting or showing any signs of tiring.

"How did she know we were coming here?" Dayna pondered to herself.

"We'll worry about that later! Just tie her up to that sign and let's go!" Danny said, storming off into the school. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then back at Dayna before running off after him.

"Okay, girl. I don't know how you found us, but you gotta stay here until school lets out," Dayna told Luna, kneeling down as she pulled a green leash out of her backpack. She clipped it onto the collar and tied the other end onto the NO PARKING sign. "There. Now be a good girl until I get back!"

Dayna turned on her heel and ran into the school to get to class. Luna looked down at the leash and lowered her ears, lightly growling at it. She shut her light turquoise eyes, her body turning invisible and intangible.

A mailman walked down the sidewalk, whistling a tune with his eyes closed. He stopped when he heard a bark. He opened his eyes, looking around before gasping as he saw a leash tied to a sign, just hanging in the air and no dog there. From the same spot, a loud bark startled him, making him drop his bag and jet off down the street.

The clip of the leash fell to the ground and Luna turned tangible again. She leaned down and sniffed at the mail. She grew bored and trotted off and away from the sign.

* * *

"Did you really have to be so harsh on Dayna earlier?" Sam asked Danny as the four of them went outside with their food.

"It's not like I meant to be," Danny defended. "I just don't want her getting hurt. I don't trust that wolf much either."

"Dog," Dayna huffed, not even turning to look at her brother. "And her name is Luna, since you clearly can't remember that."

"Uh, guys?" Tucker stopped down the steps. They all looked and arched their eyebrows. A lot of the students were gathered around a table where Luna was lying there, napping under the sun's heat.

"Gee, I wonder who let the wolf off of her leash. Dayna?" Danny asked, scowling at his younger sister, who quickly replied,

"Don't look at me! I was with you guys the whole time! Don't worry, though, I'll get her back."

Dayna boldly walked towards the crowd, leaving her friends and brother behind. When Sam saw that neither of the boys were taking any action, she sighed heavily and walked off after Dayna. Tucker and Danny looked at each other before Tucker asked,

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Normally, I would say no, but it's like I said: I still don't trust that wolf," Danny narrowed his icy blue eyes at the animal before walking onward, Tucker following behind him.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" Dayna gently shoved through the crowd to the table, where Luna perked up her ears and picked up her head. "Luna, what are you doing here? How'd you get off of your leash?"

Luna jumped off the table and sat next to it, looking up at the Fenton girl expectantly. She and Sam casted glances at each other, shrugged, and then sat down to eat.

"Hey, isn't that table territory of the-"

"FENTON!"

"-jocks?" Danny squeaked out the last part as he and Tucker turned around. They yelped as they were grabbed by their shirts, making them drop their lunch trays to the ground at Dash and Kwan's feet.

"What's the big idea of your stupid dog taking over our table, huh?!" Dash angrily asked.

"Oh come on! She's not even my dog! Uh, wolf!" Danny retorted, only to cringe as Dash growled and brought his fist back. Tucker did the same when Kwan mimicked Dash's actions.

A loud, vicious bark made the bullies stop in their tracks. Everyone turned to the table, where Sam and Dayna gaped at Luna. The canine had her back arched a bit, her teeth bared and ears flattened as she snarled at them, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up on end. Slowly, she stalked forward, giving the jocks a final warning before pouncing forward.

"AAHH!" Dash and Kwan screamed, dropping Danny and Tucker before running off and away from the wolf. Luna landed on the ground where the bullies once stood and growled off in their direction.

As fast as she was threatening, she was calm again. Her ears were up, her mouth was closed, and the hairs on the back of her neck had gone back down. She sat down, panting happily as if the whole thing never even happened.

"Okay, I take it back. You're not so bad, for a wolf," Danny smiled a bit, he and Tucker picking up their lunch trays and sitting themselves with the girls.

"Starting to get attached, big brother?" Dayna smirked as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"I said she wasn't so bad, I never said that I trust her," Danny frowned at his sister, only to look down when Luna sat next to his seat, setting her head down on his leg. He smiled only a little as he added, "But I will admit it. She's a great defense against Dash."

* * *

That night, under the light of the full moon, the Fenton twins were sound asleep in their beds. In Dayna's bed, Luna was curled up, calmly breathing as she slept. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, glowing as she lifted her head up.

She got up and went to the window, placing her paws up on the windowsill to look outside. On the street below was a black truck with a man stepping out of it. It was hard to tell what he looked like, for he had on a dark brown trench coat along with a fedora.

The man stood under the street lamp light, bringing up a piece of paper. It was the FOUND DOG poster of Luna along with the address. Though she couldn't see his eyes, Luna cringed as he brought his gaze up to where the window was.

Luna whined a bit, jumping back from the window as her ears flattened down and her tail went between her legs. She rushed away and flew right out the door, unaware that Dayna sat up with a groan.

"Luna?" She got out of bed and ran after her. She followed the sounds of running paws until she went to the roof. "Luna? What's wrong?"

Luna paused, turning back to her with apologetic eyes. Dayna furrowed her eyebrows at her, but then her eyes widened as Luna's skin and fur began to crawl. She cringed and stepped back as Luna growled and heard her bones crack and shift. Luna grew bigger, more muscular, and more human-like.

Dayna covered her eyes as a bright flash covered the wolf's body. When the flash disappeared, Dayna brought down her arm and opened her eyes. She gasped when she no longer saw a dog. Not even a wolf. It looked more like…a werewolf.

Luna stood on her hind legs, throwing her head back as she let out a piercing howl. The new Luna now wore an outfit, a light blue one-strap tank top that was ripped in a few places and dark blue pants, also a bit torn. Luna crouched down and took off across the rooftops without ever once looking back.

"Luna! Wait!" Dayna ran out onto the roof. "I'm goin' ghost!"

Dayna jumped into the air, turning into her Phantom alter ego before flying off after the werewolf. From the looks of Luna, she was obviously used to running, but running from what?

"Luna! What's going on? What happened to you?!" Dayna yelled, flying right next to the werewolf.

Luna turned her head towards Dayna as she continued to run. Then, surprisingly, she yelled out, "_Restu for! Ĝi ne estas sekura!_"

Dayna's orange eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "You…can talk?!"

Dayna yelped as something whizzed right past her ear before it planted itself into the wall of an apartment building. The two females stopped and looked, seeing a silver cross that had smoke rising from it. They turned down at the sound of screeching tires.

The black truck skidded to a stop in the middle of the street below. The man in the trench coat and fedora stepped out of the car, bringing with him some sort of weapon. Though they couldn't see his eyes, they were sure that he could see them as he looked up. He brought up the weapon, the scope aimed right at Luna before firing three shots at her.

Scowling, Dayna brought up her hands and concentrated. Her hands took on an orange glow before she fired her ghost rays at the silver crosses, stopping them dead in their tracks and making them fall to the ground.

"You know, silver really isn't her color! Have you tried something in blue?"

After looking at the fallen crosses, the mystery man looks up at the ghost girl. Although she couldn't tell the emotion on his face, Dayna could tell that he was in anything but a good mood.

The man lowered the weapon and lifted his arm up. On his wrist was some sort of launcher. A white ball suddenly shot out of it, aimed right at Dayna, before opening up into a pure white net.

"Are you kidding me? A net? Dude, I'm a ghost! You're gonna have to do better than that!" Dayna scoffed, crossing her arms and smirking as she hovered in place.

Dayna suddenly yelped as Luna growled, grabbing onto Dayna in one arm before turning intangible. The net went right through them and wrapped around some telephone wires. Electricity cackled from both the net and the wires for a few seconds, then burned out completely.

"Okay…So this guy isn't a complete amateur," Dayna said as she and Luna turned tangible again. She turned to Luna as she realized, "Wait. You're a ghost! A werewolf _and_ a ghost!"

"_Kaŝi!_" Luna yelled, gripping onto Dayna's arms and throwing her down through an open window of what looked like a bakery. Luna jumped down and in after her, completely aware that her hunter was watching their every move the entire time.

"Okay, ow!" Dayna rubbed her arm as she sat up. Luna walked on all fours to her and sniffed at the Fenton girl before licking her face, leaving a trail of glowing blue werewolf drool.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet, missy!" Dayna pointed an accusing finger at Luna, who cringed back with her ears perked down and her light turquoise eyes filled with sadness.

"_Mia amiko, lasu min klarigi_-"

_BOOM!_

The two held up their arms to protect themselves from the sudden wind and debris from the explosion. The two gaped at the sight of the large hole in the wall with the trench coated-man stepping in with his cross-launcher. He brought it up once again and aimed it at Luna, who narrowed her eyes and growled ferociously at him.

"Hey, pal! Didn't you read the notice?"

The man turned to his left where he heard the voice, only to grunt loudly as a green ghost ray hit him. He flew back and hit the wall with a loud thud, sliding down the wall as Danny flew through the hole and hovered where the man once stood.

"Hunting season's over!"

Dayna smiled, but then eyed a pile of flour sacks, "Danny!"

Danny looked in her direction, seeing her hold up four sacks of flour. The man in the trench coat groaned as he got to his feet, bringing up the weapon and once again, aiming it at Luna. Dayna threw up the four flour sacks before unleashing her orange ghost ray. Danny got the idea and held out his palms, blasting out his own green ray at the flour sacks. When their powers collided, the sacks exploded, sending out a cloud of white powder throughout the bakery.

The man in the trench coat coughed as he swatted away at the cloud of flour. A few seconds later, the cloud cleared away. He growled lowly as he saw no ghost children and no ghost werewolf in sight.

Meanwhile, in the park…

"Did we lose him?" Dayna panted as the three landed in the park in a protected area of trees and bushes.

Danny panted, looking behind him and all around the park to find their enemy, but he couldn't spot him, "Yeah. I think we did. We're safe here."

The two yelped as Luna brought them roughly to her chest in a big, furry hug. She grinned a toothy smile as she exclaimed,

"_Dankon! Dankon, amikoj!"_

"Okay, big girl! Easy!" Danny shouted, he and his sister turning intangible and phasing out of the werewolf's grip. Luna looked down with a confused look before crouching back down onto all fours.

Dayna sighed heavily, swallowing the large lump in her throat as she said, "I guess you were right, Danny. She is definitely _not _a dog."

"Not that much of a wolf, either. She looks like some sort of ghostly werewolf," Danny arched an eyebrow at Luna, who flattened her ears on her head.

"_Mi bedaŭras…_" she whimpered out, lowering her head down in shame.

"What do you think she's saying?" Dayna asked.

Danny replied, "I think a better question to ask is if she's a ghost, how come our ghost senses didn't go off?"

Luna's ears perked up again and she took her paw, grabbing at the glass vial around her neck that glowed purple. With a rough yank, the string came apart and she threw the vial to the ground.

Danny and Dayna gasped as the blue wisp of mist escaped from their mouths. The two looked down at the vial and then back at Luna. Danny bent down and took the vial in his hand.

"What is that stuff, anyway?" Dayna asked as she stepped next to her brother and observed the strange glow.

"I don't know. It looks like there's some sort of crystal in there, but not one I've ever seen before. But maybe something in the lab will help us find out. Come on!" Danny said, taking off into the air and flying towards their home.

Dayna and Luna looked at each other, and then took off after him.

* * *

"I don't know what the heck this stuff is, but it's definitely cool," Sam said, inspecting the glowing violet substance inside the vial, which was in some sort of scanner.

The four of them plus Luna were down in the lab the next day after school. It was safe for Luna to turn into her ghostly form considering Danny and Dayna's parents were out for the evening and Jazz was at a tutoring session at school, so that's what she did. Yeah, that definitely gave Sam and Tucker the shock of their lives.

"It's because of that stuff that we had no idea that Luna was a ghost in the first place," Danny explained, sitting at the desk as the computer was still processing the data.

"And what about that hunter? I don't like this one bit," Dayna said, stroking Luna's head, which was on her lap with her curled up on the floor. Dayna stopped petting and looked down at Luna, "Who the heck is that guy anyway, Luna?"

Luna flattened her ears on her head as she said, _"Li estas kolera kun mi. Mi faris ion por li. Ĝi estis akcidento._"

Tucker arched an eyebrow and asked, "What did you do?"

Everyone turned to Tucker with strange looks on their faces. Danny arched his own eyebrow as he asked, "_You_ can understand her?"

"Sure I can. She's speaking Esperanto."

"Espe-wha what?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Tucker then began to explain, "Esperanto. It's an artificial language created in the 1800's. Luna must've lived and died when it was still used."

"And being a werewolf ghost instead of a _human _ghost must've been caused by…?" Danny inquired.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. All I know is she's speaking Esperanto and she said something about there being an accident between her and that hunter."

"You've been a ghost for quite a while, haven't you?" Sam asked, kneeling down and petting Luna on the head.

"_Jes_,_"_ Luna nodded.

"I'm no expert, but I can only assume she said 'yes,'" Dayna commented. "What are you getting at anyway, Sam?"

"Danny, Dayna, don't you see what this means? You guys have a powerful, experienced ghost! Not to mention the first friendly one," Sam told them. "Maybe she can teach you guys how to use your powers right!"

Dayna looked over at Danny, who looked down at Luna. The ghostly wolf looked between the two before she smiled and licked Dayna's face.

"No Esperanto, but I think that's a yes!" Sam crossed her arms in triumph.

The computer suddenly beeped, confirming that it was finished with the scan. Everyone gathered around the screen as it produced the conclusion of the analysis.

"Unknown substance? But our parents have every single kind of ghost-related mineral in the system!" Danny exclaimed.

"That means we've discovered something totally new!" Tucker said, taking the vial out of the machine. "You know what we should name it? The Foley Quartz. Good name, huh?"

Everyone blinked at him, not even speaking for a moment. Tucker looked at all of them with a smile, still waiting for a reaction. Luna crinkled her nose and sneezed at the name.

"I agree with Luna on this one. Besides, Dayna and I found it, so we're the ones who are gonna name it," Danny said, taking the vial out of Tucker's hands.

"Yeah. And really? The Foley Quartz? Lame!" Dayna threw her head back as she said the last part. She suddenly perked up as she suggested, "Hey! How about the Camo-Crystal?"

"Camo-Crystal?" They arched an eyebrow at the name.

Dayna's shoulders sagged as she explained, "Yeah. The Camo-Crystal. Camo's short for 'camouflage.' It camouflaged Luna from our ghost senses. It fits."

"Okay, I get it now! The Camo-Crystal it is!" Danny nodded.

"Better than the Foley Quartz," Sam commented, smirking at Tucker glaring at her.

* * *

So, for the next few days, Luna had shown Danny and Dayna simple ways to be able to control their intangibility, overshadowing, and invisibility powers. The twins were getting better, but they knew they still had a long way to go.

"Here you go," the cashier at the Nasty Burger said, giving a tray to Dayna, "one Mighty Meaty Wrap combo and three of the Nasty Nuggets. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Dayna smiled, taking the tray and walking outside. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting at an outdoor table with Luna (in her 'dog' form, of course) resting at Danny's feet.

"You know, this was a great idea, Sam. Thanks to Luna, Dayna and I now have control over our basic powers," Danny said, resting his elbow down on the table. Suddenly, his arm turned intangible, making him yelp and slam his face down on the table.

"Well, almost all of them, anyway," Dayna said, sitting down next to Sam with her tray as her brother picked himself up off the table.

Sam arched an eyebrow at her tray and asked, "Why so much food? Even Tucker doesn't eat this much in one sitting!"

"Hey!" Tucker indignantly exclaimed.

"It's not all for me," Dayna replied, taking the Nasty Nuggets off of her tray and setting it on the ground in front of the normal-looking wolf. Luna lifted her head and sniffed at it before taking some in her mouth and chewing happily. "Some of it's for our best ghost-powered teacher ever!"

"She's our _only _ghost-powered teacher ever," Danny raised his eyebrows before lowering them.

"Whatever. The point is that we're really on our way to mastering our ghost halves!" Dayna said, taking a sip of her soda.

"So…what did your parents say about her staying so long?" Tucker asked after gulping down some of his fries.

Danny blinked before answering, "Believe it or not, they don't mind. I think they're really starting to like her."

"Maybe we can convince them to let us keep her!" Dayna excitingly said. This made Luna lift her head up from her meal and wag her tail vigorously.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing the back of his neck as he said uncertainly, "I don't know. Mom and Dad aren't exactly easy at persuading. Well, Dad is, but not Mom."

Luna whimpered a bit and grabbed onto Danny's pant leg, tugging at it gently. Danny looked down at her, feeling just a little bit startled when her light turquoise eyes bored right into his. They were pleading, desperately trying to persuade him and make him think otherwise.

He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, "But I guess it's worth a shot."

Suddenly, the two gasped as their ghost senses went off. All four of them looked around, trying to find the source of their ghostly enemy. Teens suddenly started screaming as they ran out of the Nasty Burger. An employee ran out behind them, only to trip on the curb of the street and fall to the ground. She lifted herself up slightly before turning around with a horrified expression on her face.

Two long, thin, and green legs shot out of the front door, pulling with them six more. These legs, of course, belonged to a gigantic ghostly spider. It opened its mouth, revealing sharp fangs and glowing green drool as it came at her.

"Yikes. It's a mystery why they haven't shut this place down yet," Dayna commented. "Well, looks like it's time to go ghost, Danny."

"First of all, I blame the health inspector. Second, go ghost with what cover-up?" Danny whispered, noting all of the people who were running around in a panic over the spider.

"Well, you guys have to do something! If you don't, who will?!" Sam told them.

A scream made them gasp and turn their attention back to the girl, who was scrambling backwards as the spider came ever more closer.

Luna growled at the giant arachnid, baring her teeth as she got up off of the ground. She reared back before leaping at the beast. The spider hissed out as Luna landed on her back, biting down hard on its exoskeleton.

"Or…Luna can distract that thing while we catch it in the Thermos?" Danny asked with a smile.

Dayna smiled back, reaching into her backpack as she replied, "Luna can distract that thing while we catch it in the Thermos."

Her icy blue eyes suddenly widened, her hand rustling inside the backpack. Danny frowned and lowered his eyebrows, crossing his arms as he inquired, "You totally forgot the Thermos at home, didn't you?"

Dayna smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. She then grabbed her scooter, setting the helmet on top of her head, "But don't worry! I'll swing by the house and be right back! Just keep that thing here!"

She started up the scooter, zooming down the street and past the panicking citizens. Danny looked around and, seeing that there was much less people around, jumped into the bushes. Sam and Tucker saw the blue flash from within them before Danny Phantom flew upward and at full-speed towards the spider.

"Hey, Ratty Long-Legs! Here comes the exterminator!" Danny gritted his teeth as he threw a powerful kick at the spider's back.

_Dayna better get back here with the Thermos soon!_ He thought to himself.

However, Dayna had to be careful with all of the riled-up townsfolk and the traffic. She growled out as she turned down into an alley. She sighed out in relief as she sighted the giant FentonWorks sign from the other side.

"I'll just swing by my room and grab the Thermos. I think I left it on the dresser-"

Dayna suddenly gasped and cried out as a glowing white net entrapped her from the behind, throwing her off of the scooter and onto the ground several feet ahead. She struggled in her trap, only to yell out in pain as electricity cackled around and at her. Though the electricity shorted out after a few seconds, it was just enough of a shock to knock Dayna unconscious.

She slumped to the ground, groaning in pain before falling silent. A dark brown boot came down next to her face before two gloved hands grabbed onto the open spots of the net. The man from a few nights ago threw her over his shoulder before walking out of the alley and setting her into the back of his truck.

"Don't worry, kid. It'll all be over soon."

* * *

"When I find Dayna, she is _so_ dead," Danny scowled to himself as he, Tucker, and Sam zoomed down the street with their scooters.

All three of them were covered in glowing green webbing courtesy of the ghostly spider. Luckily, the only thing that got rid of the giant spider was leading it into the street…where a giant eighteen-wheeler crushed it, well, like a bug.

Luna didn't seem to mind the webbing on her as she ran alongside them. Actually if she could speak their language, she would tell them that she really enjoyed herself with the fight.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right," Sam said uneasily. "Dayna wouldn't bail on us like that."

"Not without a good reason, anyway," Tucker added.

Suddenly, Danny's phone went off, making them stop before the Fenton boy answered his phone while also setting it on speaker, "Hi, Jazz."

"_Danny! Thank goodness you're safe! Are you all right? Where are you?"_

"Jazz, slow down! What's going on?" Danny asked.

"_Danny, it's Dayna! Mom and Dad got a call from the neighbors just a few minutes ago. She's…she's been kidnapped!" _

All three of them gasped, looking at each other in complete panic as Jazz continued, _"Look, Mom wanted me to call you and tell you to get home and stay there while we go and look for her."_

Danny immediately grew determined before telling his older sister, "Sorry, Jazz, but Dayna's _my_ little sister and _I'm_ going to find her. Tell Mom and Dad I'll call them when I find her."

He hung up the phone before Jazz could even respond. He shut his eyes before the blue rings traveled up his body, turning him into his ghostly alter ego before throwing off his helmet.

"You guys up for a search and rescue mission?"

Sam and Tucker both smirked, revving up their scooters in response. Luna lowered her ears and growled before she grew back in size, making her torn clothing reappear on her body. She crouched down and leapt onto the roof.

"Luna and I will search for clues in the sky. You guys give me a call if you see something," Danny said, flying off after the ghostly werewolf.

"This is going to end up being a totally normal thing, isn't it?" Tucker asked as he turned towards Sam.

"As long as Danny and Dayna don't end up getting killed and it keeps the day interesting, who cares?" Sam replied, making her scooter jet forward.

* * *

Dayna groaned as she shifted in the net she was in. She didn't feel any ground beneath her, so she assumed she was hanging in the air. She yelled out as an electrical shock struck at her body.

Her icy blue eyes snapped open and she frantically looked around. All she saw were stacks of boxes and crates with dim lights brightening up the room. She took a few glances around the room she was in, but then settled on the sight to her left.

"Good. You're awake," said the man in the dark brown trench coat and fedora. He was leaning back on a chair with his feet up on a table. "By the way, don't move too much unless you want electrocuted again."

"Who are you and what the heck do you want with me?" She scowled at him, freezing as she saw the net cackle a bit with electricity.

She heard the man sigh as he took his feet off of the table. He took the fedora off of his head and set it down on the table, and finally Dayna had a good look at the hunter. He had shaggy, yet slightly spiky hair that was pitch black in color and had bangs covering his entire forehead and some of his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were a rich chocolate brown and going right across the right one was a deep scar.

"I guess you have the right to know," he said as he got up out of the chair. He slowly approached her, saying, "My name is Trevor Silverman. And you are-"

"None of your business," Dayna snapped at him, wincing a bit as a short electrical shock racked her body.

"I was going to say you are Ms. Fenton, I assume," Trevor explained, reaching inside his trench coat and pulling out the FOUND DOG poster made by Dayna. She mentally slapped herself, figuring that Luna was hiding from him and making the poster only made her a sitting duck.

"Anyway," he continued, shoving the poster back into his jacket pocket, "don't worry. You won't be here long. I just need you here long enough to lure in the werewolf."

"Hey! You leave Luna alone! What'd she ever do to you?!" Dayna shouted at him as he walked past her, making sure not to move as she turned her head to seeth at him.

Trevor froze, standing in place with his back to the Fenton girl. His fists clenched so tightly that they turned white in a matter of seconds.

"What…did she do to me you ask?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear, only his voice sounded much gruffer and throaty, almost animalistic. Dayna blinked and shrunk down, ignoring the small static shock she received as her fear began to grow. "I'll _show _you!"

Trevor hunched forward, his arms grasping his sides as he panted heavily. His brown eyes slammed shut before opening up wide, now being a solid, glowing red. Dayna's eyes widened as Trevor's body began to tremble with black fur growing all over his body and his muscles bulking very much. His ears began to grow and become pointed; his mouth stretched out into a muzzle and soon enough, his clothes and even his shoes burst to pieces to make room.

Dayna gasped as Trevor turned back to her, his red eyes blazing as he got down on all fours and strode up to her. He bared his canines at her and angrily growled out, "_This_ is what that beast has done to me! She took away my old life and I will not let her ruin yours! I will make her pay!"

* * *

Danny and Luna flew down into the alley where Tucker and Sam said they had found something.

"What? What is it?" he asked as he and the ghostly werewolf landed. He gasped as Sam held up Dayna's discarded helmet and backpack and Tucker stood up her scooter.

"Whoever did this obviously was waiting for her," Sam observed as she noted the twins' home just at the end of the alley.

"Well, we found her stuff. Now what do we do?" Tucker asked.

Luna grabbed Dayna's backpack out of Sam's grasp and brought it to her face where she sniffed at it furiously. The trio arched an eyebrow as she got down to the ground and sniffed at the concrete, which led her out into the street. After a few seconds, Luna stood back up and threw her head back in a loud howl before taking off into the air.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked between each other and gave each other determined looks, nodding in confirmation. Sam and Tucker grabbed onto their scooters and revved them up. Danny hovered up in the air before dramatically pointing off in Luna's direction,

"Follow that overgrown fur ball!"

And so they did for a good ten minutes until Luna landed down on top of a large hill. The moment that Sam and Tucker stopped and Danny landed on the ground, Luna pulled the thick bushes apart to reveal an abandoned warehouse.

"You think she's in there?" Danny quirked an eyebrow before his eyes widened, "Hey! It's that hunter's truck!"

Luna, Sam, and Tucker looked down and saw the black truck parked at the side of the warehouse. The thought of there being a trap with Dayna as the bait ran through Danny's mind multiple times, but the truck had confirmed it.

"You guys stay here. I'll phase in, get Dayna, and get out before that hunter guy sees me," Danny ordered, hovering a bit in the air before slowly gliding forward. Luna growled and stalked off after him.

However, Danny had heard and turned to her with a stern look on his face, "Not you! Besides, haven't you already done enough?"

Luna's head drew back in aghast as he turned and flew down to the warehouse. Her ears flattened down on her head and frowned deeply before resting down on all fours, shrinking down until she was in her wolf form. She turned away and trudged down the hill before briskly turning into a run.

"Luna, wait!" Sam yelled as she ran after her. "Danny didn't mean it!"

"Sam! Wait!" Tucker ran after her.

Danny phased through the wall of the warehouse and hid behind a pile of crates. Cautiously, he peeked around the corner and smiled widely.

"Dayna!" He whisper shouted, seeing Dayna hanging from inside a net. She was curled up, hugging her knees and her face was buried in her thighs.

She lifted her head and smiled before it quickly turned into a frown. Her icy blue eyes scanned the open area before whisper shouting back, "Danny! You can't be here! You have to get out of here now!"

"No way! I'm not leaving without you, Dayna!" Danny flew over to her and gripped onto the net, only to cry out at the electrical shock he received from doing so. He backed away and shook his hands, trying to get back the feeling, "Okay. Don't worry. I'll get'cha out of here."

A giant black blur attacked Danny, making him grunt as a rough hand wrapped around his throat and pounded him into the wall. Danny groaned and blinked his green eyes to get rid of the dizziness, only to gasp at Trevor in his ghostly werewolf form.

"You!" Trevor's red eyes widened in realization, then quickly narrowed in distaste. "You and that girl ruined my hunt! Why risk your life to protect that beast?!"

Danny scowled at him and threw a double kick at his chest. Trevor grunted in pain, but the kick was only strong enough to make him stumble back and let go at Danny.

"That is _so_ none of your business, mutt!" he growled out. "Now let her go!"

Trevor shook his head and snarled with bared teeth, "Tell me, boy, ever heard of the song 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?' Get ready to find out why you should be!"

The werewolf roared before pouncing at Danny again.

Meanwhile…

"Luna, don't worry about what Danny said. He was just upset," Sam consoled as she walked to the left of the wolf and Tucker on the right.

"Yeah. Don't take it too seriously. Danny does that," Tucker paused before saying, "A lot."

Luna suddenly perked up her ears and looked around sharply. She rushed off to the street and around the corner where the park was.

"Luna! Where are you going?!" Sam shouted as she and Tucker took off after her. Luna stopped and look around the corner to find a most pleasant surprise.

"I swear, when I find the punk who kidnapped my little girl, I'll tear him apart like I would tear apart a ghost!" Jack told Maddie with a deep scowl on his face, both of them with Fenton Bazookas as they carefully eyed around the park for clues.

Luna pulled her head back and seemed to think for a moment or two before her bright turquoise eyes widened in realization. Then, if anybody were there with her, they would swear that she had smirked.

Two light blue ghost rays struck at the ground right in front of the Fenton parents, making them step back and look towards the source. Luna, in her werewolf form, growled at them with a glare before throwing her head back with a howl. She crouched down before taking off.

"GHOST!" Jack and Maddie cried out, now seeming to take their concern entirely away from their missing twin children and onto the ghost.

Luna panted as she ran on all fours, not wanting to lose the parents completely until she got them to the warehouse. Sam and Tucker skidded to a stop at the sight of the large wolf running right towards them. Luna hunched down on her next stride and leapt over the two teenagers, leaving them to gape at her as she continued to run.

"Sam! Tucker!" Maddie called out as the stopped in front of them. The two turned back to face the Fentons as the mother continued, "Did you two see that werewolf ghost?"

"Uh…what werewolf ghost?" Tucker weakly smiled, only to wince when Sam slapped a hand over his mouth and told them with a smile,

"Actually, yes! It went that way! We'll show you where it went!"

Tucker yelped as Sam dragged him to follow Luna. Maddie and Jack looked between each other before following the two teens.

"Sam! What are you doing?!" Tucker whisper shouted to the goth girl.

"Duh! Luna's trying to lead them back to Danny and Dayna!" Sam replied. "I just hope that whatever Danny's up against, he can hold off just a little bit longer."

* * *

"GAAAHH!" Danny cried out as he was tackled into the wall. He was putting up a half-decent fight, but Trevor was much more powerful and experienced as a fighter.

The ghostly werewolf growled before flinging him across the room, making him skid across the floor before stopping right in front of Dayna. He struggled to get up, but fell back down from pure exhaustion.

Right outside the warehouse, Luna stopped in front of the front of the building and looked over her shoulder. She smiled to see that the four humans were just running over the hill and in her direction. The female werewolf turned intangible, phased into the building and turned back into her dog-like form.

"Leave him alone!"

Luna's eyes brightened up and she padded around the corner, her jaw falling open. Dayna was struggling to get out of the net and enduring the electrical shocks of the net as Danny tried to pick himself up off of the ground. Trevor growled, baring his sharp teeth as he brought his paw up, extending his sharp red claws.

"Prepare to die, boy!" he snarled out, only to roar in pain as Luna jumped onto his back, sinking her fangs into the scruff of his neck.

The Fenton twins gaped as Trevor bucked and clawed at Luna to get her off. Before he could land a slice at her, Luna jumped off of him and landed in a protective stance in front of Danny and Dayna. Trevor rubbed the back of his neck, narrowing his eyes and growling loudly at Luna which she returned with as much ferocity.

_BOOM!_

The four of them winced and turned to the giant cloud of smoke made from the wall. Jack and Maddie jumped through the hole in the wall and aimed their bazookas right at Trevor.

"Eat hot Fenton Bazooka, ghost mutt!" Maddie exclaimed, firing a green ray at the werewolf ghost. Trevor screeched in pain as he was thrown back and through a wall from the blast. While the Fenton parents went after Trevor, Sam and Tucker rushed up to Danny.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam asked, kneeling down next to him. Danny put a hand to his forehead before changing back to his human form. Even in his human form, he was covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Ugh. Yeah, I think so."

"Oh yeah. I _totally_ do not need any help over here. I am completely fine hanging up in this net," Dayna blandly stated with a scowl on her face, wincing as another small electrical shock racked her body. "Which continuously shocks me!"

Luna trotted up to the net, throwing her front paws up on Dayna as she gripped onto the net with her teeth. With a rough tug, she pulled the net off of whatever held it up, making Dayna drop to the ground.

"Are you all right, Dayna?" Danny asked as he sat up. Dayna grunted as she threw the torn up netting off of her.

"Aside from having my skin and hair fried, yes I am. Thanks to Luna, that is. She was really something," she smiled as she petted Luna on the head.

Danny smiled and stroked Luna on her back, "Yeah, she was. You really saved our butts back there, Luna."

Luna's ears flattened slightly as she turned her head towards Danny as he continued,

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. This stuff really wasn't your fault."

Luna's ears perked back up and she panted happily as she licked Danny's cheek. The twins assumed it was a sign of forgiveness.

"Dayna! Danny!"

"Mom! Dad!" Dayna shouted happily as their parents knelt down next to them. Maddie took her youngest child in her arms and showered her forehead with kisses.

"Oh, my baby girl! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mom. What happened to that werewolf ghost, anyway?" Dayna asked.

"Aw, don't worry about that spectral hairball, sweetie. That thing turned tail and ran off," Jack replied, setting a hand on Luna's head. "And it looks like we have Luna to thank for keeping you two safe."

Maddie reached back into her jumpsuit pocket and pulled out a small black case, "Which is an even better reason to give you this. We wanted to show you kids when you got home, but I think now's a good time more than any."

She opened the box and the four teenagers gasped in happiness. Inside the small case was a dog tag. It was silver in color, but had the signature Fenton logo.

"M-Mom, Dad, are you serious right now?" Dayna asked, a large grin forming on her face.

"We couldn't be any more serious, honey," Jack grinned back. He set his hands on Maddie and Dayna's shoulders. "Luna, welcome to the Fenton family."

Luna leaned down slightly and sniffed at the new dog tag. She panted happily and wagged her tail, barking out a "Yes!"

* * *

Later that night, Luna stood in front of Dayna's full-body mirror, her light turquoise eyes never leaving the Fenton family tag on her collar along with her old one. She didn't show it, but she loved the way it glimmered in the light. She was ecstatic to be part of a family again after more than a century of running.

The wolf sat down, turning her head to get a look at the tag from different angles. Her tail wagged as she couldn't help but express her elation.

"Well, you're a Fenton now, Luna," Dayna stretched her arms as she entered her room in her camouflaged pajamas. She crawled into her bed and settled herself under the blanket and told her, "You better get your rest. Tomorrow, you start your life as one of us. Take it from me, girl, life's about to get crazier for you."

Luna looked back in the mirror one more time. She then got up and jumped onto the bed, curling up and laying down, but keeping her head up as Dayna turned off the lamp on her nightstand. Dayna stretched her arms out and yawned before settling herself into the bed, shutting her eyes as she whispered out,

"Good night, Luna."

Luna smiled a bit, resting her head down on the bed. She blew out a breath of air through her nose before closing her eyes. As crazy as life would become for her by joining the Fentons, she was glad she'd be living that craziness with her new pack mates: Sam, Tucker, and of course, Danny and Dayna.

* * *

**Okay, just a heads-up, I've made a wolf that looks just like Luna and posted it on my DeviantArt profile. If you want to look, my profile name on DeviantArt is the same as on : frostforge44. Anyway, I thought I would put up a few translations for the lines of Esperanto that Luna had spoken:**

**_Restu for! Ĝi ne estas sekura!- Stay away! It is not safe!_**

**___Kaŝi!- Hide!_**

**_____Mia amiko, lasu min klarigi- My friend, let me explain_**

**_______Dankon! Dankon, amikoj!- Thank you! Thank you, friends!_**

**_________Mi bedaŭras- I'm sorry_**

**___________Li estas kolera kun mi. Mi faris ion por li. Ĝi estis akcidento- He is angry with me. I did something to him. It was an accident. _**

**___________Jes-_** _**Yes**_

**I'm well aware that there is already a Esperanto-speaking werewolf ghost in the series, but that's the idea if you catch my idea *wink wink***


End file.
